


重生之安達追夫記

by kuro_meow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_meow/pseuds/kuro_meow
Summary: 安達一覺醒來重生到30歲生日的那天為了快點和黑澤在一起使盡渾身解數狂撩黑澤~
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 59
Kudos: 379





	1. 回到半年前

**Author's Note:**

> 會努力不棄坑的！！

清晨，煦煦陽光從窗簾的縫隙溜進房間。安達的眼睫毛抖動了一下，緩緩張開雙眼，睡眼惺忪地看了看床邊的鬧鐘。

『還這麼早啊……』

安達把身體翻回去，睡眼朦朧地盯著房間的天花板，過了半晌腦袋才開始轉動，察覺到些端倪了。

『嗯？我昨晚不是在黑澤家過夜嗎？我怎麼會在自己的家裡？』

安達頓時坐了起來，眨了幾下眼，有些茫然地環視了一下房間。

『難道是我記錯了嗎？果然30歲後就會開始出現這種初老症狀嗎？好可怕……』

安達煩躁地抓了抓頭，想著先跟黑澤發一句「早安」，便拿起了床邊的手機，發現有兩則新訊息——

柘植﹕「生日快樂。」  
媽媽﹕「生日快樂，要注意身體喔。」

安達難以置信地揉了揉眼，『哈？我不是還有很久才過生日嗎？』

他狐疑地看了看手機，卻發現手機上所顯示的日期竟是「2020年10月1日」。

「哈？這是什麼東西？」安達驚呼了一聲，思緒有如瀑布般傾瀉而出，腦中一片混亂。

『不對，昨天明明是3月14日才對啊，我不是跟黑澤一起慶祝了白色情人節嗎？怎麼今天就忽然又變成10月1日了呢？這到底是什麼情況？時間穿越？我回到過去了嗎？怎麼可能，這世上哪裡有這麼荒唐的事！不對——我有魔法這事本來就已經不正常了，所以穿越時空回到過去也不是不可能……天啊，所以我真的回到半年前了嗎？』

安達慌張地想要再三確認眼前這荒唐的事實，他打開瀏覽器，發現「今天」的新聞果然是10月1日的。他的手不禁抖了一下，他再點進去他跟黑澤的聊天室，驚覺那些甜蜜的訊息都消失得無影無蹤，整頁下來只有幾則是關於公事的，連一個貼圖也沒有。

安達當場崩潰，差點把手機跌在地上。

『我得冷靜一點，這一定是有什麼東西出錯了——對了，我可能是在做夢呢？』

想到此，安達便懷著一絲期待，狠狠地捏了捏自己的臉。

「啊，好痛！」安達痛得連聲大叫，剛才被捏住的臉蛋登時變得有點紅腫，「我……不是在做夢？這是真的？啊啊啊——」

安達托著下巴，開始仔細思考前一天發生的事，然而即便他想破頭，也對於觸發穿越時空的事件毫無頭緒。畢竟處男魔法好歹也算是個都市傳說，某程度上有根有據，但眼前的這個又算什麼呢？他真的一頭霧水。

『莫非——』

昨晚的一句話驀地在安達的腦海中閃過，當時他們在說黑澤暗戀他的細節，然後自己抱著黑澤帶有歉意地說了句﹕「如果我能更早回應黑澤你的心意就好了……這樣你就不用等得那麼辛苦。」

難道就是因為這一句？既然如此，那不是應該要穿越到七年前才對嗎？想著想著，安達更加迷茫了。

在床上雙目無神地坐了半天後，萬念俱灰的安達終於決定接受現實，起來梳洗上班去。

在上班路上，他如常地先繞路去買飯糰，果然在付錢的時候，那家的老闆在心中默默吐嘈他老是買一樣的口味怎麼會吃不膩，讓安達不禁怔住了。

安達已經失去魔法一段時間了，這熟悉而陌生的感覺，讓安達頓時百感交集，有些不知所措，同時也進一步證實了他真的回到過去了。

他懷著忐忑的心進去辦公室，沒想到一進去便和黑澤擦身而過。他本能地和黑澤打了聲招呼，但黑澤禮貌地回了一句「早安」後便揚長而去，那疏離的態度瞬間把安達喚回現實，提醒著他們現在的關係，只是再也普通不過的同期同事，讓他的心不禁揪了一下。

『黑澤好冷漠啊……』

回到座位後，他發現自己手頭上的工作都似曾相識，都是自己半年前做過的，一陣煩躁感霎時湧上心頭。

『唉，要是是夢的話，這一切也太真實了吧。』

心中的鬱悶無處發泄，安達只好一直在電腦前埋頭苦幹。有好幾次黑澤經過時，他差點想叫住他與他談話，卻還是在前一秒卻步了。他不知道，現在的他除了公事，到底能跟黑澤說些什麼。

要乾脆把自己穿越時空的事告訴黑澤嗎？不，黑澤肯定會把他當瘋子吧。那麼，難道就只能老老實實地把半年前的日子重新過一遍嗎？畢竟，如果就這樣順其自然下去，他和黑澤一個月後就會順利成章地開始交往。

但是萬一，萬一中間出了什麼差錯，讓他們不會自然而然地在一起？雖然現在的他也是他本人，但他怎麼也不可能再說出跟半年前一模一樣的話來，有時就是差了一點，命運的走向就不一樣了。

想到此，安達頓時覺得一陣心慌，驚覺事態非常嚴重。他首先要做的，就是要確認眼前的黑澤也是在暗戀他，不然萬一他不是單純地回到過去，而是穿越到另一個平行世界的話就完蛋了。

可是問題來了，他到底要怎麼才能碰到黑澤呢？最近的工作跟黑澤完全沒有交集，現在的他和黑澤也沒什麼交情，貿然走過去只會顯得自己很奇怪。

然而在安達糾結萬分的時候，黑澤已經在不知不覺間出去跑業務了。安達問了藤崎小姐才知道，課長讓黑澤之後直接下班，不用再回公司。得知此事後，安達頓時變得更加垂頭喪氣，讓藤崎小姐也禁不住關心了一句。

安達絕望地回到自己的座位，迅速地把工作做完，直接下班回家。在回家的路上，他隨便買了個便當吃，回到家後肚子是填飽了，但心還是空空的。

他無力地攤在床上，點進和黑澤的聊天室，卻發現裡面空空如也，頓時倍感寂寞。

『沒有黑澤的一天，好難過啊……』


	2. 愉快地加班

第二天，安達醒來後做的第一件事，便是再次確認今天的日期，看到是毫無懸念的10月2日後，安達深深地嘆了口氣。

安達回到公司後才知道黑澤出差了，整天都不會在公司，腦中如雷轟頂。

『今天又見不到黑澤，不能跟黑澤說話嗎……』

安達渾身無力地趴在電腦桌上，開始有點體會到以前黑澤暗戀他的心情——明明很在意很喜歡對方，卻不能說出口。

『不行，我得趕快確認黑澤的心意，跟他在一起才行……我真的受不了沒有黑澤的生活啊……』

而且，神奇的魔法雖然讓安達在工作上得到了許多幫助，但是對於早已習慣失去魔法的安達來說，這倒變成了另一種困擾，讓他再次回到不想觸碰到任何人的時候。

接下來的幾天，安達除了在眾人面前跟黑澤說了幾次「早安」和「辛苦了」外，幾乎再也沒有任何交集。安達本來想邀請黑澤去吃個飯，但是沒有契機不知道該如何啟齒，因為他們現在真的就是不熟的同事而已。恰巧最近兩人都不用加班，也沒什麼在辦公室獨處的時間。

於是，在毫無進展下，轉間眼一個星期便已經過去了。安達漸漸學會了接受現實，放棄糾結穿越時空的原因，每天起來時不再盼望手機所顯示的日期會有什麼改變，也很快重新適應擁有魔法的事實，只是內心的鬱悶感依然揮之不去。以前還能跟柘植商量魔法的事，現在跟他說的話大概只會被當成傻子吧。

不過，安達今天的心情還不錯，因為在他的記憶之中，今天他會和黑澤在升降機前碰面——所有的事情都是在今天開始，今天過後他的人生就此變得不一樣了。

安達如常提早出門，正當他在大堂禮讓別人先用升降機後，黑澤便從旁邊出現了。

「早安。」和安達的記憶一樣，黑澤率先笑著跟安達打招呼。

這次安達再沒有嚇得彈開，而是有如在沙漠中找到綠洲般，瞬間有種想哭的衝動，他盯著黑澤看了好一會兒後，才甜滋滋地回以一個笑容，說﹕「早安。」

『太好了，黑澤如常出現！對了，難得有獨處的機會，要趕快確認黑澤是不是也喜歡我！』

「要不，我們走樓梯上去吧。」黑澤挑眉提議。

「好啊，走吧。」安達想也沒想便點頭答應了，並拍了拍黑澤的後背。

安達覺得他已經等不及等會兒升降機內的壁咚——應該說是他對於同樣的事情會否再次上演，依舊抱著一顆懷疑的心。他只想立刻確認黑澤的心意，愈快愈好。

看著安達這麼爽快地答應自己半開玩笑的提議，黑澤倒是愣了一下。

【什麼？安達居然答應了？他該不會忘了我們公司可是在十樓吧？本想說一大早就能見到已經夠幸運了，沒想到還能跟安達爬樓梯——啊，剛才安達還拍了我一下呢！他應該沒有發現我的心跳很快吧……】

安達忍悛不禁，頓時鬆了口氣，『太好了，黑澤果然還是喜歡我的！』

「黑澤平常也會像這樣爬樓梯嗎？」安達推開了樓梯門，明知故問。

「偶爾吧，可以當作做運動。」黑澤心虛地笑著回答，十樓的話他真的不會去爬，他剛才只是因為想跟安達說說話，才想出這個破天荒的提議。

「真厲害。」安達在心裡竊笑，想著這時期的黑澤在他的面前真會裝，「我記得你在學生時期也是個運動健將。」

「說成是運動健將也太誇張了。」黑澤謙虛地否認，「只是打了幾年棒球而已。」

『今天是怎麼回事？安達居然還主動跟我搭話！我回去是不是該買個彩票？』

「棒球嗎……好懷念呢。」安達感嘆了一下，「不過我以前棒球還真打得不怎樣……」

「我也很久沒打過了。」黑澤頓了一下，向安達投以熱切而期待的目光，「那下次要一起去棒球打擊練習場嗎？」

『來了來了！當然去，必須去！』

安達乾脆地點點頭，「好啊。」 

黑澤再次愣了一下，但很快地他便告訴自己，這只是客套說話而已，要趕緊冷靜下來，不能過於興奮，嚇到安達就不好了。

「那就再約個時間吧。」黑澤也笑著說了句客套說話，因為在一般人的認知中，「再約」就是不約，不會對安達造成負擔。

爬到五樓時，安達開始有點喘不過氣了，愈走愈慢。

見此，黑澤瞬間心疼地指著防火門，「要不我們還是乘升降機？」

安達微喘著氣，抓住黑澤的衣角，「沒事，我站在這兒休息一下就好，我還可以。」

『好不容易能跟黑澤說這麼多話，我才不要乘什麼升降機呢！不過原來爬到十樓真的不是說笑啊……為什麼黑澤看上去可以面不改容？』

【安達看上去很累，真的沒關係嗎？會不會太勉強他了？但是現在就先聽他的，在這裡休息一下吧，好想跟安達多待一會兒啊……該死的，安達怎麼連喘口氣也那麼色……】

這時候的黑澤還不知道，比這更厲害的喘息，半年後的他想聽多少便能聽多少。

安達的臉瞬間染上了一片紅，不是因為這次重拾魔法的話，他都快要忘記黑澤的妄想是多麼羞人。

安達指著樓梯，靦腆地說﹕「我、我休息好了，我們繼續吧。」

接著，黑澤聊了些出差的趣事，讓安達忍不住捧腹大笑，兩人在不知不覺間便已經爬到了十樓。

「那麼，今天一整天也加油吧。」黑澤把距離拉開，舉起拳頭笑著說。

「嗯嗯，黑澤也是。」安達回以一個燦爛的微笑。

那是一個黑澤作為同期從也沒看過的笑容，霎時間被迷住了。

『天啊，安達這個笑容也太犯規了吧！好想只有我能看見啊。』

回到座位後，安達便一直笑瞇瞇的，明明只是跟黑澤聊了幾句話，便覺得世界的每個角落都頓時充滿了色彩。

『對了，我選擇了走樓梯而不是乘升降機，這該不會會改變命運吧……不，我所做的只是在加速而已。沒事的，只要黑澤也喜歡我，那就沒什麼好怕的。只要再熟絡一點，就可以跟黑澤告白了——雖然我很想現在就告訴他我的心意，但現在就告白的話，他可能會覺得有點莫名其妙吧。』

之後，安達便整個心不在弦，一直地等待課長催促浦部前輩明天把資料交上，這樣他就能跟黑澤加班，再順便在黑澤家住一晚了。

「明天早上就需要，拜託你了。」

過了一會兒，安達終於聽見了課長的那句話，差點沒興奮得從椅子上跳起來。

浦部前輩回來後，這次安達讀也沒讀他的心聲，便貼心地提議﹕「前輩不如我幫你做吧。」

「那謝謝了。」浦部前輩感激萬分地說，把資料夾遞給了安達。

安達接過資料夾後，便開始把資料逐一輸入電腦。雖然這種資料輸入的文書工作很厭惡性，但安達一想到等會兒可以跟黑澤加班，頓時就覺得再辛苦也值得。

就這樣對著電腦埋頭苦幹，身邊的同事在不知不覺間一個又一個地下班了，只剩下他一個人。

『果然是做不完的地獄啊啊啊！』

就在安達覺得自己快要達到煩躁的頂點時，一陣熟悉的聲音在他的耳邊響過﹕「還沒做完嗎？」

「黑澤……」

「給你這個。」黑澤遞上一罐黑咖啡，胡謅﹕「給後輩買的，多買了一罐。」

當然，那是黑澤特地買給加班的安達的。

「謝謝黑澤。」安達甜滋滋地接過咖啡，愈來愈期待接下來即將發生的事。

與想像中的一樣，黑澤一個箭步便靠近了安達，告訴安達光是這些資料並不夠，還說他會留下幫忙。

明明加班是一件疲憊不堪的事，安達整晚都忍不住嘴角上揚，每次看向黑澤時總是藏不住笑意。

『今天的安達好像比平時更可愛？是因為比平時更愛笑嗎？今天發生了什麼好事嗎？』

終於，來到了安達最期待的瞬間，那就是隨著兩人逐漸靠近，可以肆意聽見黑澤的妄想！

【安達身上的味道真好聞啊。嗯？怎麼好像有點像我家的洗髮水味？難道我們是用一樣的嗎？天啊，居然是這樣！】

是的，過去一個星期安達因為太想念黑澤，便去買了跟黑澤家一樣的沐浴液和洗髮水，想著至少自己可以這樣染上黑澤的味道。

【還有，耳後的痣也太性感了，難道這是只有我才知道嗎？不行了，耳後的痣，痣，痣——】

這次安達沒有被嚇跑，而是強忍著笑繼續聽下去。

【好想舔啊……或者在那裡種個小草莓也不錯？啊，我到底在想什麼，要是被安達知道的話，肯定會被當成變態吧……】

安達一想到黑澤實際上不知道舔過那裡多少遍，便頓覺有些臉紅心跳，還是默默地移開了手指。

「安達你的臉怎麼那麼紅？是不是太熱了？」黑澤緊皺眉頭，看上去甚是擔憂。

「沒事，可能是有點吧。」說完，安達尷尬地把領帶再鬆開一點。

然後，沒多久後兩人便弄好了整份資料，一同離開公司。

一陣涼叟叟的風吹過，安達無法抗拒本能地打了個噴嚏，接著便重演了與之前一模一樣的事。

安達垂著頭，嘴角含笑地等待黑澤替他圍上圍巾，一邊聽著黑澤的心聲，一邊心想著眼前這個人怎麼可以這麼溫柔，自己能被他深愛著真的太幸福了。

之後，當黑澤提議讓安達去他家住一晚時，安達並沒有像之前扭扭捏捏地說要去網咖住一晚，而是睜著圓圓的大眼，投以期待的目光說﹕「可以嗎？」

安達的乾脆讓黑澤有點喜出望外，把事先準備好的言辭瞬間吞下去，笑瞇瞇地說﹕「當然了。」

『沒想到安達居然會直接答應，早知道我以前就試著這樣問了，我這個笨蛋。』

從計程車下車，安達一看到黑澤的家，便快要按捺不住心中的激動。

『嗚嗚我終於回來了！好想念黑澤家的床，黑澤家的睡衣，還有黑澤啊……』


	3. 把你騙上床

黑澤以為安達在自己家會很拘謹，在計程車上還特地準備了幾個話題，卻沒想到現實與想像中的情況截然不同。

安達怡然自得地坐在黑澤家的沙發上，低頭一看便發現藏在茶几下的零食包裝和啤酒罐，忍悛不禁，慣性地伸手撿起，打算起來把它們扔掉。

『黑澤私下不愛收拾的一面也很可愛呢。』

「啊，讓我來就好。」黑澤尷尬地接過，「不好意思啊，昨晚看著漫畫喝嗨了……」

『該死的，早知道昨晚就該收拾好，這下得讓安達見笑了……唉，安達會不會覺得我很不愛乾淨啊？』

「沒事，大家在自己家都這樣。」安達笑著搖搖頭，指著黑澤手上的東西，「獵龍人拉格納我也有一套，超熱血的。那個零食出了限定版我也一定會買兩袋。」

黑澤沒想到安達居然和自己趣味相投，又驚又喜地跑回沙發邊，與安達聊起了獵龍人拉格納的事。一提到精彩絕倫的故事情節，兩人便愈說愈起勁，安達有好幾次差點向半年前的黑澤劇透，嚇得他捏了一把冷汗。

「洗澡水燒好了——」一陣熟悉的女聲在房間響起。

「你先去洗澡吧。」黑澤拿起一套深藍色的睡衣，遞給安達，「給你洗澡後換。」

『嗚嗚是熟悉的深藍色睡衣！我好想你啊，穿上去超舒服的。』

安達接過睡衣，由衷地感嘆﹕「這個摸起來手感超好的。」

「對吧。」黑澤得意地笑了笑。

【這對我來說會不會太奢侈了啊……】

接著，安達便看到了黑澤的各種妄想，比如說，身穿睡衣的他披著一條毛巾，眼帶笑意由下而上地看向黑澤。

【覺得很適合安達就買了，沒想到真能看他穿上……可以一飽眼福了。】

安達差點啞然失笑，在心裡暗暗盤算著﹕如果等會兒我實行黑澤的妄想，不知道他會有什麼反應哈哈。

於是，安達便拿著睡衣腳步輕盈地走進了浴室。

安達拿著蓮蓬頭，由上至下地沖洗身體，摸到自己軟軟的屁股蛋時忽然想起了什麼，雙頰瞬間染上了一圈紅暈。

『啊，今天就不用洗後面了吧……如果突然撲倒黑澤，肯定會嚇死他……』

過了片刻，安達便已洗好澡，他出去之前在霧濛濛的鏡子上，用手指淘氣地寫下了一句「謝謝」後，遲疑了一下。

『要加個心形在後面嗎？唔……加了的話好像就太明顯了，會嚇到黑澤吧？』

安達拿起手指，看著鏡子上的字，暗盼霧氣不要迅速散走，好讓等會兒黑澤進來洗澡時也能看見。

「吧嗒」一聲，安達推開了浴室門，對著蹲在地上收拾的黑澤說﹕「那個……」

黑澤轉身起來後，安達刻意模仿黑澤妄想中的自己，抿著嘴輕輕扯住毛巾的小角，由下而上地朝他甜滋滋地笑了笑﹕「謝謝你讓我先洗，黑澤。」

黑澤整個看呆了，直勾勾地盯了安達兩秒，才慢慢反應過來，裝作沒事發生般地說﹕「那我也去洗了，你可以隨便坐。」

「噗。」反復確認黑澤把浴室門關上後，安達忍不住笑了一聲。

『剛才黑澤那被我迷得神魂顛倒的模樣，也太好笑了吧哈哈哈——怎麼可以這麼傻裡傻氣的，太好懂了。』

安達蹲下摸了摸黑澤為他鋪上的床鋪，內心頓時有點五味雜陳。

『雖然這被子是比家裡的舒服五倍沒錯，可是我還是比較喜歡黑澤床上的啊……到底要怎樣才能跟他睡一張床呢？難道真的要像電視劇裡演的，裝作半夜夢遊夜襲爬上去？不，那應該會嚇死他吧……可是我好想抱著黑澤睡啊……』

安達委屈巴巴地坐在沙發上，對著那床鋪心生悶氣。

另一方面，進去洗澡的黑澤，心跳加速得無法抑制。他緊靠浴室門掩住臉，閉上眼睛回味剛才安達的笑靨。

『啊啊啊，安達穿著睡衣怎麼可以這麼可愛！還朝我笑得那麼甜，真是太犯規了！真人的殺傷力怎麼可以這麼高啊，我的心臟快要撐不住了……』

黑澤猛地拍拍自己的臉，好讓自己振作起來，這才看見安達為他留下的訊息。

『什麼？什麼？什麼？這是安達剛才寫的嗎？安達剛才明明就已經道過幾次謝了，還居然特地再寫一遍這麼可愛……這不是讓我愈來愈喜歡他嗎……』

黑澤本想拍照留念，把手伸進褲袋卻掏了個空，這才想起他把手機落在客廳了。他緊咬著下唇，在心裡不斷暗罵自己真沒用。

『不過沒關係，我還有安達洗過的洗澡水……』

想到此，黑澤禁不住吞了吞口水，迫不及待地脫衣服去沖澡，實行他的各種妄想。

安達坐在沙發上抱著抱枕，瞥了一眼浴室門又打了個哈欠，只好邊用手機邊等待黑澤出來。

『好睏啊，黑澤怎麼還不出來……這破手機又沒有我跟黑澤的照片，不像平時無聊能拿出來看看……』

就在安達快要睡著時，黑澤終於從浴室出來了。聽到黑澤的腳步聲，安達的腦袋霎時清醒了不少，像一個終於盼到媽媽來接他的幼稚園小孩，轉過頭朝黑澤開懷地笑﹕「你洗完了。」

黑澤傻愣愣地點了點頭，顯然地又是被安達治癒的笑顏迷住了，無法把視線移走。

「啊，抱歉，我擅自就拿來用了。」安達以為黑澤是在盯著他手機的充電線看，立刻拔掉。

「啊不是，你用吧。」黑澤趕忙搖搖頭，「我家所有的東西你都隨便用就好。」

「嗯……」安達看了黑澤一眼，默默地把線插回去。

黑澤看到安達似乎毫無睡意，便走近沙發，問﹕「要看一下電視嗎？」

「好啊。」安達自然地拾起電視遙控器，按下了開關電源，切換起電視頻道來。

『啊，我又一不小心這樣了……黑澤會不會覺得很自來熟啊？』

「抱歉……」安達尷尬遞上遙控器，「黑澤你有什麼想看的嗎？」

黑澤笑著搖搖頭，「看安達想看的吧。」

『太好了，安達在我家比我想像中放鬆呢，而且安達私下好像比較活潑？有點意外。』

但此時的黑澤還不知道，安達的這一面只會在他面前展露。

安達隨便挑了個深夜劇來看，然而心思完全沒放在劇上，他納悶著為什麼黑澤要坐那麼遠。雖然黑澤家的沙發是挺大的，但黑澤也沒必要跟他隔一個身位坐吧，這到底是什麼紳士距離？

安達在心裡反了個白眼，裝著去喝水站了起來，回來時刻意坐近一點，看看黑澤還會不會挪開。

『嗯？安達是不是比剛才坐得更近了？這不是我的錯覺吧？』

黑澤迅速地從眼角裡瞥了安達一眼，裝作沒事般地繼續看電視。

『話說回來，洗完澡的安達真的好香啊……對了，這味道跟剛才在公司聞到的，是一樣的吧？所以說，我真的跟安達在用同一款洗髮水嗎？安達是什麼時候轉用的？天啊，我也太幸運了吧……』

在看劇的過程中，安達用各種看似自然的方式，逐漸把身體挪近黑澤，直至兩人終於只隔了一隻手掌的距離。

『是我想太多了嗎？安達好像真的一直有意無意靠過來？我真的可以跟安達坐得這麼近看電視嗎？』

深夜劇的梗有點無聊，安達愈看就覺得愈睏，眼皮重得快要睜不開了。終於在某一刻，他的腦袋不由得向下一垂，剛好擱在黑澤的肩上了。

黑澤的身體明顯一僵，難以置信地瞪大雙眼，側頭看向在自己肩上睡著了的安達。

【等一下，這是什麼情況……安、安達正在靠、靠著我睡覺？為什麼？】

安達也不是故意裝睡，雖然他還沒徹底失去意識，但他確實是睜不開眼皮了，處於一個迷迷糊糊的狀態，反正他只知道自己靠著的人是黑澤就夠了。

黑澤的大腦陷入了天人交戰，他的理性告訴他應該立刻叫醒安達，然後讓安達趕快去睡覺。然而他的感性卻告訴他，機會可遇不可求，他應該就這樣讓安達靠著，即便是靠肩睡到明天早上也沒關係。

【只是一會兒沒關係吧……再多待一會兒就好，真的一會兒就好，之後才叫醒安達……】

黑澤害怕吵醒安達動也不敢動，側頭一看陡覺安達毛茸茸的頭髮好像很好摸，卻不敢隨便輕舉妄動。

【我要忍住啊……萬一安達突然醒來怎麼辦，不能做被他誤會的舉動……】

黑澤用空著的另一隻手，小心翼翼拿起電視遙控器，盡可能不發出任何聲音地把電視關掉了。

「安達……」黑澤試著輕輕地叫了一聲。

然而，安達在不知不覺間真的昏睡過去了，將腦袋的重量毫無保留地壓在黑澤的肩上。

『是睡著了嗎？』得不到回應的黑澤咬著下唇，『但就這樣睡著的話，安達明天會脖子痛的，而且還可能會著涼……』

黑澤試著輕輕推開安達的頭，卻發現安達的身子還是沉甸甸的，沒有醒來的跡象。

『安達的睡顏怎麼可以像天使般可愛……真是的，這讓人怎麼捨得讓他睡地板啊……』

黑澤深深地吸了口氣，橫下心來直接抱起了安達，躡手躡腳地往睡房的方向走。黑澤小心翼翼地把安達輕放在床上，替他蓋好了被子後，便打算轉身就走。

怎料，床上的人卻突然醒了。 

「黑澤。」安達猛地抓住了黑澤的手腕，嘴巴微張卻不知道該說什麼。

「抱歉，弄醒你了……」黑澤內疚地摸了摸自己的後腦杓，「安達都這麼累了，你今晚還是睡床吧，我睡客廳就好。」

「那、那怎麼可以，我只是個借住的，我回去睡地板就好。」安達立刻坐起來，作勢要下床似的。

『到底要怎樣才能誘導黑澤跟我一起睡呢……』

黑澤溫柔地搖搖頭，「沒事啦，反正你也是客人嘛。」

【其實我本來就想讓安達睡床的，只是怕他覺得我太客氣……】

安達開始急了，直接提議﹕「那、那個……你看你的床那麼大，要、要不……我、我們擠一下？」

『該死的，這怎麼比之前問黑澤要不要做還要緊張啊……』

黑澤的腦袋整個當機了，他目瞪口呆地看著安達，良久也說不出一句話來。

【安達到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？他居然說要跟我睡一張床？他要是知道我喜歡他的話，肯定不敢說出這樣的話來吧。一起睡太危險了，不行……就算安達不怕我，我也無法相信我自己，萬一我不小心逾矩了，被安達討厭的話怎麼辦……】

黑澤受寵若驚，憑著僅餘的理性，還是拒絕了安達的提議﹕「我怕你會覺得太擠了，我還是睡地板吧。」

「你是怕我會對你做什麼嗎？」安達扁著嘴繼續發動攻勢，「我睡相很好的……應該。」

【安達是知道自己可愛才故意這樣的嗎？瞧這可憐的小眼神，是叫我怎麼拒絕啊……】

「當然不是了，只是……」黑澤皺著眉頭，腦海裡再次上演理性和感性之爭。

【只是我真的怕我會對安達做什麼啊……】

安達聽著黑澤的心聲，只覺一陣心痛。

『黑澤怎麼老是害怕我會討厭他啊……』

明明好不容易才剛讓原本世界的黑澤，對這段關係變得有信心，怎麼上天就愛捉弄他，讓他重來一遍呢？

「也對，一般人會覺得男人跟男人一起睡很噁心吧……我知道你只是顧慮我的心情沒說出來而已，我都理解的。抱歉，我這才意識到自己提出了這麼一個無理的要求，你就當我沒說過吧……」安達裝著黯然神傷地站了起來，拖著沉重的步伐邁向睡房門口。

『這下子總該答應我了吧……』

安達覺得他都快演成影帝了，黑澤再不答應他就真的束手無策，乖乖放棄睡床算了。

「我從來也沒有覺得安達噁心！」黑澤嚇得連忙否認，他不想再從安達的嘴裡聽到那些話，那讓他感到很不舒服。明明他才是該被嫌噁心的人，怎麼安達卻那樣說自己呢？他不想讓安達有任何奇怪的誤會，以為自己討厭他啊……

「我、我真的怕我睡相不好而已……」黑澤心虛地回答。

『都一起睡過多少次了，難道我還不知道你睡相好還是不好？』安達再次在內心反了個白眼。

「我明白了，你真的不用再說客套說話了。」安達裝作苦笑地說，把手握上門柄。

「不是，真的不是！」黑澤慌了，他真的不想安達誤會他，「要是安達不介意的話……」

「真的嗎？我不介意喔。」安達已經快演不下去了，聽到黑澤終於鬆口時，頓時咧嘴而笑。

「嗯嗯……」黑澤心情複雜地點了點頭，覺得自己一定是瘋了才會答應。

安達迅速地回到被窩裡，趁著黑澤看不到甜滋滋地笑了笑，把被子拉近了鼻子。

『是黑澤的味道啊，感覺好棒——』

黑澤把睡房的燈關掉後，便有些尷尬地爬上了自己的床，在安達的旁邊躺下，拉著枕頭挪動了一下，把身子貼近床的邊緣。

「……你就這麼嫌棄我嗎？」安達忍不住有些委屈地說，「我怕你會掉下去。」

【啊啊啊，安達不要再挑逗我了好嗎！光是睡一張床我都覺得自己快瘋了，你還讓我再離你近一點……】

「不是，我就怕你覺得擠。」背對著安達的黑澤，至少在黑夜中終於不用再勉強自己做表情管理。

「都說了我不怕。」安達對著黑澤的後背反了個白眼，「不過算了，晚安。」

「……晚安。」黑澤不敢翻身看向安達，輕輕地應了一聲。

『啊啊啊，安達居然親口跟我說晚安！』

接著，沒過多久黑澤便聽到了淺淺的呼吸聲，知道安達睡著了。

『這麼快就睡著了？安達對我也太沒有防備心了吧……』

可惜黑澤不知道，安達這一個星期因為都沒跟黑澤說上話，一直憂心忡忡的睡得不太好，難得終於能跟黑澤聊上幾句，還能跟黑澤一起睡，當然能夠不消一刻便睡著了，因為黑澤就是他的安眠藥啊。

黑澤忍不住翻身偷看安達的睡顏，卻沒想到此舉竟讓他的內心陷入因排山倒海的思緒——

睡著的安達驀然動了動，伸手抱住他的腰了。不只是手，安達的頭也本能地往黑澤的胸口蹭了幾下，直至找到了一個舒服的位置才不再亂動，平穩地一呼一吸。

黑澤整個人都僵住了，他不敢推開安達的手，更不敢回抱安達，只好像一個傻子一直盯著天花板。

『啊啊啊？說好的睡相好呢？還有，安達的力氣怎麼這麼大，我掙不開啊，我又不想吵醒他……天啊，我今晚怎麼可能睡得著？我真的可以就這樣整晚被安達抱住嗎？神啊，這是什麼意志力的考驗嗎？』


	4. 溫馨的早上

黑澤撫著額角動彈不得，胸口上下起伏，藏在底下的心臟怦怦亂跳，心裡既希望安達快點鬆開他轉身回去，又希望安達能一直窩在他的懷裡，矛盾極了。

『真是敗給安達了……安達平時是抱著東西睡嗎？怎麼見人就抱啊，太危險了，以後公司旅行一難定不能讓安達跟別人一起睡……』

明明被安達抱著應該欣喜若狂才對，此時黑澤的雙眸卻透出了幾分落寞。他看著安達苦笑了一下，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

『以後能跟安達交往的人一定很幸福吧……好羨慕那個人啊，每晚都可以被這麼可愛的安達抱住，什麼壓力都會瞬間化為泡影吧……』

然而，黑澤本人很快便證實了這個推測是錯誤的。雖然安達到頭來一整晚都沒有從黑澤的懷裡離開，但黑澤的壓力卻更大了。他害怕自己入睡後會逾矩，做出讓安達討厭的事，只好憑著強大的意志力睜眼到天亮，徹夜無眠。

清晨，安達在迷糊中隱約聽見了黑澤嘈雜的心聲。

【再不起來就來不及做早餐了，不知道安達什麼時候才醒呢……他醒來後我該怎麼解釋？還是我乾脆先起來好了？但問題是安達還是抱我抱得很緊，我就是隨便一動，他也一定會醒來吧……】

安達的睫毛顫了顫，心裡瞬間堵得慌。

『啊？我怎麼會抱著黑澤？是我睡著的時候，不小心抱住他了嗎？天啊，是這樣嗎？如果真的如此，我肯定嚇壞他了，他會不會以為我很隨便啊……不過話說回來，我都抱住他了，他怎麼還不趁機佔我便宜也抱抱我……真沒出息，哼。』

【不過安達的睡顏真的可愛得像天使一樣啊……可惡，好想用手機拍下來……也好想捏捏安達的腰，看上去軟呼呼很好摸的樣子……啊，不行，我這個禽獸，給我冷靜下來……】

『什麼軟呼呼的，我明天就要去練腹肌！』

安達在閉眼的情況下，禁不住眨了幾下眼，幸好沒被黑澤看出端倪。

『我應該沒有被黑澤發現我在裝睡吧？啊啊啊，現在把眼睛睜開的話，我得裝作很驚嚇地尖叫一番才行吧……但是我有這個演技嗎？』

安達在心中糾結了一番後，最後決定還是裝睡到底，裝作自然地把身體翻過去，背向黑澤躺在床上。

『黑澤對不起，我又逃跑了，因為我不知道該怎麼面對這個情況……』

黑澤難以置信地瞪大了眼睛，一整晚下來都沒翻過身的安達，此時此刻居然轉身了！

『唉，真是敗給安達了……』

黑澤撫著額角無奈一笑，輕手輕腳地從床上下來，走到床邊替安達把被子蓋好。

聽到黑澤的腳步聲漸漸遠去，安達輕輕轉身偷瞄了一下房門，確定睡房裡只有他一個人時，登時鬆了口氣。

『剛才我應該沒有穿幫吧……話說黑澤也太溫柔了吧，還特地幫我蓋被子，擔心我會著涼。然而我卻騙了黑澤，嗚嗚對不起。』

安達看了看時間，發現時間尚早後，便躺回床上用被子卷成一條毛毛蟲，在床上東滾西滾，嘗試整理腦海裡混亂的思緒。

『首先，我抱了黑澤一整晚這事，我得佯裝不知，不然真的尷尬死了！其次，我要……唔，還有什麼來著？不管了，反正不能被黑澤發現就行……』

「咚咚——」靜謐的房間驀地響起了一陣敲門聲，嚇得安達立刻停止滾動。

半秒後黑澤便推門而入，卻沒想到映入眼簾的是毛毛蟲狀態的安達，忍不住「噗哧」一聲地笑了出來，「早安。」

「啊、啊這個是，那、那個……」安達猛地坐好，慌張地把被子拉平，尷尬地啟齒﹕「早、早安……抱歉。」

「安達在自己家裡也是這樣睡嗎？」黑澤忍不住調侃了一下。

『這也太可愛了吧，這個人怎麼三十歲還可以這麼可愛？』

「才、才沒有！」安達紅著臉抓緊被子，羞恥得不敢看向黑澤。

「昨晚……」黑澤頓了一下，一想起昨夜的事，便頓時有些不好意思，「睡得還舒服嗎？」

『不知道安達到底知不知道他昨晚是抱著我睡的？』

「嗯嗯，謝謝你讓我睡床。」安達靦腆地點點頭，事實上他好像已經很久沒試過睡得這麼甜了，這都是多虧了黑澤。

『啊，不知道下次什麼時候才能又在這床上睡覺……』

黑澤露出了一個尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑，「那就好……」

安達看到黑澤的黑眼圈後，瞬間明白到黑澤因為他一夜無眠，心疼了一秒後，有點壞心眼地蹙眉明知故問﹕「你這表情……我昨晚該不會是對你做什麼了吧？我是不是睡相不好，搶你被子了？如果是的話，對不起……」

『唔……我這樣說是不是太壞了？嘻嘻。』

黑澤怔了一下，決定還是不把真相告訴安達，一不小心便用了一個誇張過頭的語氣訕笑否認﹕「沒有，安達的睡相很好，沒有搶我被子，不用擔心。」

『只是睡著後突然抱著我而已，看來安達並不知道呢……真是太危險了，絕對不能讓安達跟別的男人睡！』

心虛的黑澤趕忙轉移話題，「對了，安達要吃早餐的吧？」

「吃！」安達睜著亮晶晶的大眼，眼神中充滿了期待。

『太好了，終於能吃到黑澤做的飯了！話說回來黑澤剛才說謊的模樣真可愛，是怕我會覺得尷尬，還是怕我受到傷害？哈哈。』

安達迅速地梳洗後，沿著香氣走進客廳，便看到黑澤一臉清爻地穿著圍裙切蔥。剎那間，安達恍惚了一下，誤以為自己回到了原來的日常，險些衝過去從後面抱住黑澤，直至聽到黑澤的一句話，才把他喚回現實——

「煎蛋捲要甜的還是鹹的？」

安達茫然若失地看著滿臉笑意的黑澤，隔了良久才動了動嘴唇﹕「甜的……」

『對，眼前的這個黑澤，是還會問我煎蛋捲要什麼口味的黑澤呢……』

「收到。」黑澤將手指頭一直拿著的一小撮糖撒到蛋液裡，用筷子快速攪拌。

安達有些落寞地坐在飯桌前，托著下巴看著黑澤忙碌的背影，思緒萬千。

『不知道原來那邊的黑澤在做什麼呢？他也是在做早餐給「安達」吃嗎？』

安達使勁地搖搖頭，告訴自己別多想。他眼下要做的事，就是集中攻略眼前的黑澤，用不顯得突兀的速度，盡快和黑澤發展成戀人關係，就此而已。

『對啊，這個小心翼翼、默默努力的黑澤不也是很可愛嗎？』

想到此，安達又不自覺嘴角上揚。他趴在桌上歪著頭，拿出手機偷偷拍下了黑澤的圍裙照。

響亮的「喀嚓」一聲，讓正在打蛋的黑澤不禁愣了一下，詫異地轉頭看向安達。

每當這種時候，安達都禁不住想去抱怨，為什麼日本的手機都關不掉快門聲。

黑澤驚愕地指了指自己，「安達剛剛是拍了我嗎？」

「……不行嗎？」安達委屈地撅起小嘴，彷彿在向黑澤撒嬌似的。

作為一個不熟的同期，安達本來應該要說「抱歉，我不小心手滑了，我這就把它刪掉」才對，但難得拍了一張黑澤的美照，安達根本捨不得把它刪除，因為這是他這部手機裡，唯一一張有黑澤的照片啊。

黑澤愣了一下，頓覺臉上一陣燥熱，卻裝作不在意地說﹕「怎麼會呢，安達喜歡便留著唄。」

「不過——」黑澤陡地走近安達，露出牛郎般的笑容說﹕「要拍的話就拍我正面吧，我正面比較好看。」

『啊啊啊，安達怎麼會突然偷拍我？我還以為是手滑，但原來不是！是因為覺得我穿圍裙的樣子很好笑嗎？』

雖然安達知道黑澤只是在開玩笑，但他還是決定厚臉皮一點，把握機會喬了一下角度後，便拍了一張黑澤上半身的帥照。那是因為現在的他真的很需要這張照片，過去的一星期，就在他想黑澤想得快要死的時候，卻發現自己連一張對方的照片也沒有，連最卑微的睹物思人也做不到，實在是太悲哀了。

「喀嚓」的一聲，聽得讓黑澤有點恍神，沒想到安達真的會按下快門鍵。

安達低頭看著照片笑了笑，「如果公司的女同事們看到這個，一定會暴動吧。」

的確，女同事們可能無法想像，那個三百六十度無死角的王牌業務員黑澤，居然還有穿著圍裙做飯的時候。

『我每天都要拿出來欣賞一番才行，嘿嘿。』

黑澤口乾舌燥地吞了吞口水，試著掩飾自己內心的激動，輕描淡寫地吐嘈﹕「什麼暴動，安達說得太誇張了。」

『沒想到安達真的拍了？為什麼？果然是因為覺得好笑嗎？對啊，除了好笑以外，還能有什麼理由呢……不知道安達會時不時翻出來看嗎？啊啊啊，我不能幻想過度……』

安達笑著搖搖頭，接著黑澤又回去繼續做早餐，片刻後一頓豐盛的早飯便端到飯桌上，香氣四溢。

安達急不及待地夾了一口煎蛋捲，睜大雙眼揮動著小手驚嘆道﹕「太好吃了吧！像是酒店做的！」

『不管吃了多少次，還是覺得黑澤做的煎蛋捲最好吃啊。』

「太誇張了。」黑澤嫌棄地笑了笑，「來，把碗給我。」

「謝謝。」安達把飯碗遞過去，讓黑澤淋上熱茶。

【安達果然喜歡和食呢，和我調查的一樣。】

安達忍悛不禁，在心裡暗暗吐嘈這時候的黑澤，到底調查自己到什麼程度了。

黑澤看著對面吃個不停的安達，滿足地笑了笑﹕「能合你口味，我很開心。」

「黑澤太厲害了，一大早上就吃得這麼豐盛，哪像我一日三餐都在便利店草草解決。」安達由衷地讚嘆道。

黑澤放下飯碗，盯著安達意猶未盡般地舔了舔筷子，說﹕「那你每天都來吃吧。」

安達這次有經驗了，當然不會像以前驚慌失措。他淡定地放下飯碗，裝作受寵若驚地問﹕「可以嗎？那我真的每天都來吃喔。」

這回換黑澤徹底愣住了，安達趁他還沒反應過來，趕忙笑著補了一句﹕「開玩笑的，那樣會太麻煩黑澤了。」

『不過，其實我還真的想每天來吃呢。』

黑澤先是難以置信地眨了眨眼，再重新掛上一副處變不驚的面容，笑著說﹕「沒想到安達也愛開這種玩笑呢。」

【真的……安達私下是這麼活潑來著嗎？天啊，也太可愛了吧，好想和安達變得更親啊。要是剛才我反應快一點，對安達說好的話，不知道他會怎麼回我呢……好想每天都替安達做早餐……】

黑澤的右腳不知道在什麼時候伸到前面，碰到了安達的拖鞋。安達傾聽著黑澤的心聲，心裡不由得升起一絲暖意，喟角含笑地夾起了幾口飯。

兩人宛如結識多年的老朋友，在飯桌上你一言我一語的，有著無盡的話題。要不是因為今天要上班，兩人彷彿能夠就這樣聊到黃昏。

玩笑中往往夾雜著真實的想法，黑澤在恍惚間，感覺到兩人的關係正悄悄地發生著某種變化，然而他卻不敢細想，那到底是一個什麼樣的變化。


	5. 把自己灌醉

兩人用過早餐後如常上班，安達在辦公室裡時不時地偷瞄黑澤，卻找不到一個合適的時機過去搭話。黑澤不是忙著跑業務，便是被女同事團團圍住，根本就沒有安達插足的餘地。

臨下班前的一小時，課長突然給安達安排了一個新工作，還吩咐他明天之前就要做好，讓安達的心情變得更加浮躁。他拿著厚重的文件夾回到自己的座位上，忿然地用力敲打鍵盤輸入資料，心中的悶氣卻沒有因此而消失。

『昨晚才加班到深夜，今晚該不會又要加班吧，真是的放過我吧。』

就在他埋首於工作之際，身邊的同事相繼下班。待安達回過神來，已是晚上八點多。他轉頭瞥了一眼黑澤的座位，才發現黑澤早就走了，一陣空虛感頓時湧上他的心頭。

『什麼嘛，招呼也不打就走了，黑澤你這個混蛋……結果到頭來，我們依然只是不熟的同期呢……我到底是在奢想什麼？』

安達悵然若失地看著電腦螢幕上的數據，不禁想念起以前跟黑澤在公司眉目傳情的日子，煩躁地抓了抓頭。他草草地完成餘下的工作後，便關掉電腦下班回家。

安達拖著疲憊的身驅回到家裡，直接累癱在床。他點開手機的Line，果然一條訊息也沒收到。他撅起小嘴瞪住那隻一點也不可愛的黑羊，納悶著兩人的關係毫無進展。

『真的要瘋了，到底什麼時候才能跟黑澤每天傳訊息啊……』

安達鬱悶地把手機丟在床上，卻沒為意自己不小心按到了Line的語音通話，直至幾秒後聽到黑澤的聲音從電話傳出，才驚覺自己犯了什麼滔天大錯。

「喂？安達？」黑澤的語氣中充滿了疑惑，他不明白為什麼安達不直接打電話，而要用Line的語音通話找他。

安達嚇得急忙拿起電話，慌張地對著電話的另一頭喊道﹕「黑澤，抱歉我剛剛好像手滑了……」

「哦，原來是這樣啊。」黑澤頓時有點小失望，接著說﹕「因為安達平時都不會打電話給我，我還以為是有什麼急事呢，沒事就好。」

事實上，剛才黑澤看到這通來電時，嚇得立刻從床上彈起，難以置信地揉了揉雙眼，確認他沒有看錯來電者後，手抖著按下接通鍵。

「真的對不起啊，這麼晚還打擾你……」安達不好意思地說。

『雖然出來工作這麼多年還手滑真的丟人死了，但是能聽到黑澤的聲音，真是太好了。』

「沒關係。」黑澤在電話裡頭輕輕一笑，「那如果安達沒什麼事的話，我就先掛了。」

安達立即急了，「啊，那、那個……」

「嗯？」黑澤暗暗期待。

安達吸了一口氣，鼓起勇氣地說﹕「黑澤明天晚上有空嗎？那個，你不是陪我加班了嘛，還讓我借你家住了一晚，可、可以的話我想請你吃個飯什麼的……」

「……」

對面過了半天也沒有回應，安達瞬間變得更慌了，「該、該不會你已經有約了嗎？那就改天再說吧……」

「沒有！我明晚什麼事也沒有。」反應過來的黑澤馬上喊道，放軟語氣地繼續說﹕「因為這還是安達第一次邀請我去吃飯，我有些驚訝而已。」

剛才黑澤聽到安達的話後登時愣在原地，心跳不可抑止地怦怦亂跳，不斷懷疑他是不是耳朵不好聽錯了。

「嗯……那就好。」安達頓時有種如釋重負的感覺。

『真是好險，我差點又要臨陣逃脫了……明明我這半年應該有所成長才對啊，我要振作一點才行！』

「那我們要去哪裡吃？」黑澤難掩興奮的心情追問。

「唔……公司附近的居酒屋怎麼樣？我知道一家不錯的。」安達小心翼翼地提議著。

「好啊，那你等一下把地址發給我吧。」黑澤爽快地答應。

「嗯嗯，那就這麼說定了。」安達不自覺地用了軟軟糯糯的聲音說，禁不住嘴角上揚。

黑澤瞬間被萌到了，笑得顴骨快要升天似的，暗忖幸好安達看不到他現在的臉，說﹕「好的，那明天公司見，晚安。」

「嗯，晚安。」安達忽然覺得有些不好意思，紅著臉匆匆地把電話掛掉了。

『該死的，我到底在小鹿亂撞什麼啦……明明跟黑澤該做的都做了，事到如今居然會因為打個電話而害羞？我真沒出息……』

安達給黑澤發了居酒屋的地址，黑澤不消半秒便已讀了訊息，回了一句「謝謝」後，再附上了一個兔兔發愛心的貼圖。

安達看著那個愛心貼圖，不禁傻笑起來，心情大好。

『黑澤是故意發心心的吧，都被我看穿了好嗎！嘿嘿，他真的是太可愛了。沒想到我居然約黑澤吃飯了，而且他還答應了！是半年前沒約成的一頓飯啊，不知道會怎樣呢……好期待啊。』

安達放下手機，就像一個情竇初開的小男孩一樣，興奮得在床上滾來滾去，心情久久未能平復。

俗語說，打鐵要趁熱，安達覺得自己剛才鼓起勇氣約黑澤真是太好了，他一定要把握好機會，在黑澤面前狂刷好感度。

而另一邊的黑澤，也抱著安達昨晚睡過的枕頭，忍不住在房間高聲歡呼，在床上亂舞起來。

『明天，就不能快點來嗎？』兩人在睡前不約而同地默念。

第二天，兩人精神爽朗地上班，走路的步伐也變得輕盈起來。

「安達早安。」安達為了避開人潮，一大清早便到了公司，沒想到黑澤卻比他更早到。

安達笑著對黑澤點了點頭，「早安。」

「我好期待今晚喔。」黑澤意味深長地笑了笑，「安達推介的居酒屋一定很棒吧。」

「嗯，你應該會喜歡的。」安達難得信心滿滿地回答，因為原來的黑澤就很喜歡呢。

與黑澤寒喧了幾句後，安達便回到自己的座位，為了避免加班提早開始了今天的工作。

整天下來，黑澤的雙眼都藏不住笑意。稍為會察言觀色的人都知道，黑澤身上肯定是發生什麼好事了，而且大半是戀愛方面的。但是，並沒有任何一個女同事敢上前八卦，因為她們都覺得不知道真相也是一種幸福，好讓她們留有一些想像空間，不至於失去每天上班的動力。

安達一直認真地工作，沒留意到牆上的掛鐘已指向六時正。

「還差多少？」黑澤的聲音從背後驀地響起，讓安達不由得嚇了一跳。

「我存一下這個文件就好了。」安達吞了吞口水，轉頭看著黑澤說。

「嗯，你慢慢來，我在外面等你。」黑澤溫柔地沉聲道。

安達靦腆地點點頭，手忙腳亂地收拾桌面，確認文件都備份好了後，便連忙關掉電腦，背起背包可以說是衝了出去。

「抱歉，讓你久等了。」安達不好意思地垂著頭，摸了摸自己的後腦杓。

「沒事，我們走吧。」黑澤笑著搖搖頭，按下了升降機下行的按鈕。

兩人隔著小小的距離，在路上聊了些關於獨居做家事的話題。安達對曬衣服像是很有心得，說得頭頭是道；黑澤則是分享了幾個簡單的男子料理食譜，鼓勵安達試著做做看，別老是吃便利店的便當。

過了一會兒，兩人便到了安達常去的居酒屋。坐下後，兩人先各自點了一杯生啤酒，黑澤看著眼花撩亂的餐單猶豫不決，最終還是讓安達點了些他推薦的小菜。

沒過多久，服務生便把幾碟串燒端到他們桌上，兩人舉起酒杯喊了一聲「乾杯」後，便開吃起來。

黑澤先是拿了一串雞心，咬了一口後驚訝地睜大雙眼，讚嘆道﹕「雞心超好吃的！」

「是吧。」安達得意地笑了笑，「這裡雖然便宜，但超好吃的，我以前常常來。」

「是喔。」黑澤表示認同地點點頭，環視了一下四周，「原來這是安達的愛店啊。」

安達害羞地點點頭，又喝了一口生啤酒。

『唔……反正今天是星期五，我要不要乾脆喝醉讓黑澤來照顧我呢？不過萬一要是我發酒瘋，可能會嚇到黑澤吧……我到底是該喝還是不喝啊？』

結果，安達因為和黑澤愈聊愈起勁，在一個極其放鬆的狀態下，不自覺地一杯接一杯，愈喝愈快。

「我記得你酒量不好，就別再喝了。」正當安達想要再點一杯酒時，黑澤趕忙勸阻。

安達的臉紅通通的，看似已經有些微醉，他拿著酒杯向黑澤撒嬌﹕「就一杯嘛，真的就一杯，嗯？」

「你先把你手上的喝完再說吧。」黑澤無奈一笑，沒好氣地回答。

『啊啊啊，好險，差點答應安達了，安達怎麼可以這麼可愛地向我撒嬌……再這樣下去，我的心臟會撐不住啊。話說安達是不是已經開始醉了？我真的不能讓他喝下去了。』

「黑澤你這個小氣鬼。」安達撅起小嘴，委屈巴巴地說。

黑澤頓覺一陣口乾舌燥，猛地喝了一口酒定定神。

『啊……一定不可以讓其他人和安達喝酒！醉醺醺的安達真是引人犯罪啊……』

「瞧你這模樣，肯定是喝醉了。你還是別再喝了，我送你回去吧。」說完，黑澤便拿出了錢包，作勢要去結帳似的。

安達迷迷糊糊地抓住了黑澤的手腕，「你幹嘛……今天說好是我請客的。」

「你都快要站不穩了還說什麼呢，你下次再請我吧。」黑澤扶起了安達，讓安達靠著他走。

【這樣是不是就能當作下次約安達的藉口啊……】

「嗯……那好吧，下次再請你吃大餐。」安達甜甜地笑著說，那彎彎笑眼差點把黑澤的靈魂也勾走。

黑澤怔了一下，辴然一笑﹕「嗯，我們說好了喔。」

【不過，安達明天醒來可能就會忘了吧……】

黑澤付過錢後，便扶著安達上了計程車，向司機報上安達家的地址。別問為什麼黑澤沒去過安達家，卻能把他家地址倒背如流，他都花了七年做各種調查，難道關於安達他還有不知道的事情嗎？

【沒想到是會以這樣的形式第一次去安達家呢……很好奇安達的家裡面是怎樣的啊。】

安達在計程車上本能地靠著黑澤睡，讓黑澤有點受寵若驚，幸好司機大叔對於醉漢早已見怪不怪，才不會對兩人的關係起疑。

【安達又在我的肩膀上睡覺了……安達對人的防備心怎麼這麼低啊？如果這些都只能對我一個人做就好了……】

計程車跳了幾次表後，便到了安達家樓下。兩人下車後，黑澤便攙扶安達一級一級地走著樓梯，慢慢上去。

「到家了？」安達迷迷糊糊地問，拿出了放在褲袋的鑰匙。

「嗯，到家了，回去好好睡一覺吧。」黑澤哭笑不得，用安達手上的鑰匙開門。

「打擾了……」黑澤脫下自己的鞋子後，便也蹲下替安達脫鞋。

【原來安達的家是長這樣啊，小小的好溫馨啊。】

「謝謝……」安達含糊地應了一聲。

黑澤先是替安達脫去西裝外套和領帶，然後把他扶到床邊，再溫柔地抱到床上，替他蓋上被子。

「安達可以自己照顧自己吧，好好睡一覺就是了。」黑澤不捨地鬆開了安達的被子，對著安達笑了笑。

「不可以……」安達驀然抓住黑澤的手，軟軟糯糯地輕聲說﹕「留下來陪我……」

黑澤一怔，使勁地搖了搖頭，告訴自己安達只是醉了在胡言亂語，不能當真。

【呼……給我冷靜點啊，不要慌，我可以的……】

可是黑澤從沒想過，安達居然會直接抱住他。

「黑澤不要走……」

黑澤的身體一僵，頓時不知所措。


	6. 哭著討抱抱

黑澤深深地吸了口氣，強行讓自己萬馬奔騰的心冷靜下來，說﹕「安達你醉了，你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？」

「我知道。」酩酊大醉的安達嘟起小嘴，不滿地瞪了黑澤一眼。

【唉，依我看安達根本不知道自己在說什麼吧……該死的，上次睡糊塗就算了，這次喝醉了又這樣撩我……安達就不能有點自覺嗎……這讓我怎麼忍得下去啊……】

黑澤露出了一個帶點無奈的笑容，問道﹕「安達是害怕寂寞嗎？」

【如果今天跟安達喝酒的不是我，安達是不是也會像這樣向那個人撒嬌呢？會不會其實隨便一個人也可以，只是剛好我這麼幸運而已……】

「……不是。」安達把頭埋進黑澤的懷裡，用著軟軟的聲音，準確地說出自己的要求﹕「我要的是黑澤留下來陪我。」

黑澤心裡咯噔了一下，睫毛一顫一顫的，一股腦的情緒湧上心頭。他按捺住胸口的起伏，把手搭在安達的肩上，讓安達看著自己。

黑澤吞了吞口水，聲音顫抖地問﹕「安達真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

【……真的不是隨便一個人，而是想要我留下來嗎？那到底是什麼意思……】

安達對上黑澤那深邃的目光，傻乎乎地咧嘴而笑，就像一個三歲小孩回答老師的問題般，得意洋洋地說﹕「我知道喔！」

「……看來是真的不知道自己在說什麼呢。」黑澤輕聲惋嘆，雙腿頓時有些無力發軟，只好蹲在床邊扶著額角，對著地板苦澀地笑了笑。

【對啊，我在奢望什麼呢？安達只是醉了才會像這樣妄言妄語……】

之後，安達再次作出了一個出乎黑澤意料的動作。

「黑澤抱抱——」安達猛地從床上跳下來，一把圈住黑澤的頸窩，坐在了黑澤身上。

大概，醉得暈乎乎的安達，早已忘了眼前的這個黑澤，並不是那個會對他親親抱抱舉高高的黑澤。

安達出格的舉動，讓黑澤的身體陡然一僵，腦袋霎時停止運轉，雙臂尷尬地懸在半空，也不知道該抱住安達，還是繼續和他保持既有的紳士距離。

安達的鼻息一下一下地打在黑澤的脖子上，黑澤頓覺全身一陣燥熱，心臟怦怦亂跳。他忍不住直勾勾地盯著安達，炙熱的眼神透露出了他想佔有安達的慾望。

然而當他瞥見安達紅得發燙的耳根時，便想起了安達只是醉倒了的事實，登時緊咬著下唇，強迫自己抓緊理智的最後一根稻草，不讓自己被體內的慾望沖昏頭腦，使了點勁推開了安達。

「安達先回去睡覺好不好？已經很晚了。」黑澤用著他僅餘的理性和溫柔，重新把安達扶到床上。

【對，安達只是醉了，他所做的一切都不是出自本意，他只是受到酒精的影響而已。以前大學社團的那群人不都這樣嗎？我記得喝醉後胡言亂語的人多的是，甚至變成接吻狂魔的人也不少，我都不是一一經歷過了嗎？所以安達現在所做的，真的不算什麼，也不能說明什麼……而且最重要的是，即便他們在喝醉的情況下亂親人，當他們酒醒後，便會嫌棄自己的所作所為真噁心，瞬間變回一個大直男。想必，安達也會是這樣吧……】

儘管黑澤試著遊說自己，他還是無法欺騙自己的內心，因為那根本就是兩碼子的事。大學社團的朋友，又怎能跟安達相提並論呢？安達對他而言，可是捧在手心怕碎了，含在嘴裡怕化了的存在，是他苦苦暗戀了七年的人啊。

然而，黑澤如果不這樣告訴自己的話，他根本就沒有自信繼續保持理性。他真的很害怕，萬一他一時色心起，衝動地對安達做出了什麼的話，那就會造成一輩子的悔恨，安達這一輩子都會恨他吧。對黑澤來說，安達可以不喜歡他，只把他當成同期也沒關係，但他真的不想被安達討厭，因為光是想像那個畫面，便痛得讓人窒息。

黑澤低頭看了看身下的人，卻沒想到安達驀地泫然落淚，瞬間把他嚇傻了。

「嗚嗚，黑澤你是不是討厭我了，你為什麼都不理我……」安達眼眶泛淚，哽咽著說。

剎那間，安達這陣子所有的恐懼與不安一次過爆發出來。從他重回到三十歲的那天起，他就一直隱約地害怕自己無法順利成章地跟黑澤在一起，畢竟他已經不是那個原本的安達了。他沒有原來的安達那麼純真可愛，不會稍為被調戲一下就整個驚慌失措，他只是個內心充斥著各種小心機的時空作弊者。

黑澤頓時慌了，這還是他第一次看到安達哭，心就像被針扎了一下，暗暗作痛。

『啊？安達怎麼突然就哭了？還說是因為我不理他？那到底是什麼意思……難道是指我剛才沒抱住他嗎？不，那不可能……安達都在哭了，我居然還在妄想這種事，我真的是無藥可救了……』

「我不知道你誤會什麼了，但我絕對沒有討厭安達喔。」黑澤蹲下身輕輕地替安達擦拭眼角的淚水，心疼地說﹕「不要哭了……」

【我喜歡安達都來不及，又怎麼可能會討厭安達呢？可以的話，我只想看到安達笑……】

「……真的嗎？」安達梨花帶雨地看向黑澤，眼神閃過一抹焦慮。

「當然了，我騙你幹嘛？」黑澤連忙點點頭，他一看到豆大般的淚水從安達的眼眶掉下來，便心如刀割，慌得一團糟。

「那黑澤你抱抱我……」安達委屈地吸著鼻子，張開雙臂討抱抱。

黑澤先是怔了怔，但當他一對上安達可憐兮兮的雙眸，便瞬間於心不忍，覺得其他的東西都不重要了。他立刻順著安達的意，一把抱住了安達。

【安達怎麼喝醉了就這麼愛撒嬌啊，一哭就討抱抱也太可愛了吧……但我這樣乘人之危真的好嗎？罷了，反正安達明天早上可能就會忘了……但是可以的話，我還是想在安達清醒的時候抱住他啊，而不是像現在這樣耍賴的方式……不過那絕對是痴人說夢吧，唉。】

「不要哭了，好嗎？」黑澤輕輕地拍了拍安達的背，「安達還是笑著比較好看。」

「……嗯。」安達甜甜地應了一聲，終於破涕為笑。

黑澤感覺到安達的呼吸聲漸趨平穩，頓時安下心來。

【太好了，安達終於不哭了，剛才真是心疼死我了。】

安達哭著哭著也開始覺得睏了，他抱著黑澤打了個哈欠，隔了幾秒後鬆開了黑澤。

黑澤悵然若失地看向安達，彷彿有種終於要從美夢中醒來的感覺，心裡不禁一沉。

【我不能這麼貪心……今天的事，不管是跟安達共進晚餐，還是像這樣被安達抱著，都已經很出乎我意料了，我不能再奢想什麼……】

「安達是不是想睡覺了？」黑澤強擠著笑容，心忖著等會兒把安達哄睡後便離開。

安達點點頭，揉了揉紅腫的眼睛，乖乖地上床蓋被子睡覺。

「不要再揉了，再揉明天會更腫。」黑澤輕輕地拿開安達的手，溫柔地囑咐。

【不知道安達明天醒來後，還會記得今晚的事嗎……如果他記得，他應該會躲我躲個兩個星期吧……所以我應該希望他忘掉今晚的事嗎？但是，我又好想問他剛才的那些話，其實到底是什麼意思……不過問了的話，只會弄得他很尷尬吧，結果又是會躲我……唉，所以我又只能裝作什麼也沒發生嗎？】

「知道了。」安達慵懶地隨便應了一聲，抓住了黑澤的手，閉上眼睛準備進入夢鄉。

「好好睡吧，晚安。」黑澤低聲呢喃，憐愛地看著安達的睡顏。

【希望你在夢裡也能一直笑著。】

確認安達睡著後，黑澤本想躡手躡腳地離開安達的家，卻沒想到安達抓住他手的力度比他想像中大，看來又是不吵醒安達的話，就不用走了。

『真是敗給安達了，上次在我家已經是這樣，這次又那麼使勁地捉住我……難道我今晚又不用睡了嗎？』

黑澤好不容易才哄到他的小祖宗入睡，要是不小心弄醒安達，讓安達又發起酒瘋來，那他今晚才是真的不用睡了。

黑澤趴在床邊，無奈地看著他的小天使——不，應該是小惡魔才對，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

『以後公司聚餐喝酒，一定不能讓安達多喝。』

他無法想像，也不願想像安達像今天一樣，對著其他同事撒嬌討抱抱的模樣。他一定會沉不住氣，在不暴露身份的情況下，把那人痛揍一頓吧。

『安達剛才為什麼會以為我討厭他呢？應該說，為什麼在安達以為我討厭他時，會傷心得聲淚俱下呢？是單純地喝多了變得情緒化了嗎？還是……』

之後的事黑澤不敢多想，只好閉上眼睛，把腦海裡混亂的思緒清空。

不久，黑澤也不敵睡意，就這樣把頭抵在手臂上，握住安達的手睡著了。

在黑澤的夢裡，他夢到安達從老遠喚著他的名字，欣喜若狂地撞進他的懷裡，在他的頸窩裡蹭來蹭去。半晌，安達便抬頭衝他一笑，甜滋滋地說了一句「我喜歡你」。然後，他們就這樣抱在一起，過了好久好久也不放開對方。

「……我也喜歡安達喔。」黑澤抓著安達的手，輕輕地嘟嚷著。

那大概是黑澤說過最幸福的夢話。


	7. 別人的定義

晨風徐徐拂過窗簾，一縷和煦的陽光透過窗戶灑進房間。

安達被一陣暖意包圍，細長的睫毛輕輕抖動了數下，迷糊間緩緩張開雙眼，卻沒想到映入眼簾竟是黑澤疲憊的睡顏。

安達霎時間以為是自己睡糊塗了，便睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，然而再次睜開雙眸時，卻還是看到了在床邊的黑澤，頓時慌了手腳。

『呃，這是什麼情況？黑澤怎麼會在我家？還居然就坐在地上睡著了……我怎麼會抓著黑澤的手？我是不是又給他添什麼麻煩了？』

安達閉上眼睛，嘗試將昨晚發生的事回想起來，卻只覺頭痛欲裂，腦袋一片空白。他緊皺著雙眉，輕輕按摩自己的太陽穴。

黑澤被安達的動靜吵醒，嘴唇微微一動，長而濃密的睫毛高高翹起，抬頭睜眼便對上了安達那對慌張的眼眸。

黑澤恍惚間以為自己還在夢鄉中，暖暖一笑，「安達你醒了，早安。」

「早安，那、那個……」安達趕忙甩開黑澤的手，羞愧地在床上正座起來，低頭喊道﹕「對不起！真的很對不起！我好像又給黑澤添麻煩了……」

黑澤這才漸漸清醒起來，尷尬地把手放回膝上，試探性地問﹕「那個……安達還記得昨晚發生的事嗎？」

安達懵在原地，任憑他的腦袋高速轉動，也想不出昨夜的任何一個片段。他只記得昨晚他們在居酒屋興高采烈喝酒，之後的事他便毫無頭緒了。但從黑澤早上在他床邊出現這事，他可以隱約推測到昨晚自己喝多了，然後體貼的黑澤便把自己扛回家，只是不知道為何黑澤還在自己家睡著了？

「呃，那、那個……」安達伸手扯住了黑澤的衣角，希望能從黑澤的記憶中讀到些什麼，卻在看到那些心跳臉紅的畫面時，不禁鬆開了手，瞬間無地自容。

『天啊，我居然做了那些事……黑澤肯定會覺得我很喪心病狂吧……雖然剛才隱約聽見他說我討抱抱的樣子很可愛，但對黑澤來說也是一種困擾吧……』

「我、我剛想起來了……」安達實在是對黑澤過意不去，只好愧疚地垂著頭，「真的很對不起，我每次都給黑澤添麻煩，我……」

「沒關係。」黑澤迅即打斷安達的話，淺淺一笑，「安達現在有沒有覺得好一點？」

『照顧安達一點也不麻煩，而且還有幸看到了安達撒嬌可愛的一面……如果這也算是麻煩的話，還想安達每天給我「添麻煩」呢。』

安達尷尬地點點頭，「還好，就是頭還是有點痛而已……」

黑澤慢慢地站起來，走到廚房問道﹕「安達家有什麼解宿醉的東西嗎？」

「啊，我前兩天剛好買了蕃茄汁。」安達著急地從床上起來，「我自己來就好，不能再麻煩黑澤你了……」

「你不是不舒服嗎？就坐著吧。」黑澤蹙眉回答，直接打開冰箱取出番茄汁，倒在安達的杯子裡。

『安達又說不能麻煩我了……也對，畢竟我只是他的同期同事啊……如果有一天，我們能脫離這種見外的關係就好了……不過，就算關係變好了，我們頂多只能成為比較熟的同期吧？或者幸運一點，就能當個朋友……再以上就不可能了。』

安達猶豫了一下，還是乖乖聽黑澤的話坐回床上。他滿臉歉意地接過黑澤遞上的番茄汁，說﹕「謝謝……」

安達喝了幾口後，也許是心理作用，頓時覺得好多了。

「嘴角沾到了。」黑澤伸手拿了一張面紙，替安達擦拭乾淨。

【本來的話，想直接用手指擦了再舔掉，但安達一定會把我當成變態吧……】

「謝謝。」安達臉上一紅，靦腆地提議﹕「你待會兒在這裡洗個澡才回去吧，我家有備用毛巾，也有牙刷什麼的，黑澤那麼愛乾淨一整晚下來一定很難受吧……」

黑澤怔了一下，『安達怎麼知道我愛乾淨的？是因為上次來我家過夜，無意中感覺到嗎？』

「嗯，謝謝安達，那等會兒安達洗完我再洗。」黑澤溫柔地笑著說，「安達現在有沒有覺得好一點？」

『在喜歡的人的家裡洗澡，光是想想就很糟糕的感覺……不對，安達也在我家裡洗過澡，還抱著我睡——啊啊啊，最近是什麼福利大放送嗎？』

「比剛才好多了。」安達點點頭，放下杯子站了起來，「那、那我就先去洗澡了……」

安達進去浴室後，黑澤再也按捺不住想要仔細研究安達家每一個角落的心。他先是站到書架前，從上到下打量了一番，才發現安達真的很愛看漫畫，而且當中有不少也是他喜歡的，讓他感到意外不已。至於沒看過的，黑澤連忙抄在手機的備忘錄上，打算回去就立刻買來看。

黑澤轉過身看向安達的書桌，發現不只是桌面，連牆上也掛滿了各式各樣的文具，其中還有不少是他們公司製造的，頓時忍悛不禁，感嘆著安達果然是個不折不扣的文具控。

黑澤在房間走了一圈後，估摸著安達差不多快要洗好，便到茶几前坐下，這才看到了那個萌萌的飯糰手機架。他忍不住「噗」地笑了一聲，心忖安達實在是太可愛了。

『安達家裡的東西，好想都回去買一套啊……』

過了片刻，安達換了一身輕便的家居服從浴室出來。明明只是一件普通的T恤，以及一條鬆垮垮的長褲，但還是把黑澤看呆了。

『是安達的家居服，好可愛！可惡，好想拍照存下來啊……』

安達一看便知道黑澤在想什麼，頓時有些不好意思，指著浴室門說﹕「黑澤也趕快去洗吧，我把備用的毛巾掛在毛巾架上了。」

黑澤笑著點點頭，進去浴室後一看才發現，安達真的跟他用一模一樣的洗髮水和沐浴液，不禁嚇了一跳，同時心裡暗暗高興。

安達打開冰箱，發現裡面的食材寥寥可數，不由得嘆了一口氣。不過一想到即便有豐富的食材，自己也沒有那個烹飪技術後，便有些釋然。

『如果我做早餐給黑澤吃，他會高興嗎？唔……他應該會笑到合不攏嘴對吧？』

於是安達便趁著黑澤洗澡，趕忙把兩人的早餐準備起來。

黑澤出來後，便看到茶几上多了兩個盤子，裡面各裝了兩片吐司、一個太陽蛋、兩條培根，還有一些加了胡麻醬的沙拉菜。

「這都是……安達做的嗎？」黑澤受寵若驚地睜著眼問。

『我居然還能吃到安達親手做的早餐？天啊，我也太幸福了吧……』

安達難為情地點點頭，「抱歉，我只會做一些簡單的……」

黑澤急不及待地坐在地上，雙眼閃爍著期待的光芒，「看上去很好吃！」

「我不客氣了——」說完，黑澤便吃了一口煎蛋，頓時讚不絕口，「超好吃的！」

安達不好意思地抓抓自己的後腦杓，說﹕「你太誇張了，這些不論誰做，味道都差不了太多吧。」

「但我還是要說，真的很好吃喔。」黑澤笑瞇瞇地看著安達說。

『一想到這是安達特地為我做的，就好開心啊！』

安達無奈地看了黑澤一眼，又想起了什麼似的，尷尬地啟齒﹕「那、那個……昨晚我沒記錯的話，好像是黑澤付的錢吧，真的不好意思……改天我一定會再請你吃一頓好的，我們這次去一家沒有酒的餐廳吧……」

【太好了！安達是要主動約我嗎？哈哈，還說要去沒有酒的地方，真的太可愛了。】

黑澤禁不住嘴角上揚，打趣道﹕「嗯，你一定要約我喔，我可是等著吃大餐的。」

安達這才注意到自己的膝蓋碰到了黑澤，聽見黑澤的心聲後，心裡也不由得變得愉悅起來。

「嗯嗯，我們下個星期找個時間一起去吃飯吧。」安達回答。

『雖然好想就立刻約今晚或明天，但一定會嚇到黑澤吧……不過一想到又可以跟黑澤吃飯，就好期待啊……』

黑澤點點頭，接著語重心長地說﹕「不過有一點我還是想跟安達說，安達如果知道自己酒量不好，下次就不要喝那麼多了，萬一……」

【萬一讓其他人看見安達撒嬌的模樣怎麼辦？絕對不行！】

「我只會跟黑澤一起時，才喝這麼多喔……」安達害羞地打斷黑澤的話，對黑澤投向了一個曖昧的小眼神。

黑澤瞬間愣住了，不知道該如何詮釋安達的話。

【啊？那是什麼意思？是指我看上去很可靠，就算在我面前醉倒也沒關係的意思嗎？還是說……不不不，我又在亂想什麼呢。】

「是因為我酒量好嗎？」黑澤裝作自然地對答，眼神心虛地飄到遠方。

「……才不是呢。」安達咬著下唇，忍不住輕輕地瞪了黑澤一眼。

黑澤怔了怔，卻沒有追問的勇氣，只好低頭咬了一口吐司。

「反正，安達最好把喝醉後亂抱人的習慣戒掉喔。要是不小心那樣抱住課長，課長一定會嚇死的。」黑澤眼神飄忽不定地說。

安達生著悶氣隨便應了一聲，草草地結束了這個話題。

『黑澤是不是有病，誰會無緣無故走去抱住課長啊？』

黑澤感覺到安達的情緒不對，卻還是不敢細想太多。若不是到了再也憋不住的那一刻，他不想這麼快便捅破他們之間的那層窗戶紙，他仍想好好珍惜跟安達自然相處的時光。

兩人吃飽後，因為是安達做的早餐，所以黑澤便主動去洗碗。

安達看著黑澤寬厚的後背，想起了以前黑澤來他家過夜時，兩人總在廚房裡嬉鬧，讓他一個恍神不小心從後面抱了下去。

「安達？」黑澤嚇得把筷子摔在洗碗槽，慌張地轉過身。

【安達怎麼會忽然抱住我？這次他明明沒喝醉啊……】

『啊，我到底在幹什麼……我是不是瘋了？』

「你剛才不是說亂抱課長的話，課長會嚇倒，原來就是這個表情啊，我懂了。」安達隨口扯了個謊，裝作淘氣一笑，立刻把手鬆開了。

「啊？」黑澤瞬間懵了，在他的記憶之中，安達才不是愛開這種玩笑的人。

「抱歉……我也知道我好像開了一個不符合我性格的玩笑呢。」安達尷尬地苦笑了一下，「放心吧，我不會亂抱課長的。」

安達看著黑澤的雙眼，臉紅耳赤地補了一句﹕「應該說，我不會亂抱別人的。」

黑澤瞪大眼睛，眼裡閃過一絲動搖，反復思考著自己有沒有誤解「別人」的定義。


	8. 笨拙的謊言

「那是……什麼意思？」黑澤吞了吞口水，終於忍不住把心中的疑問提出來。

作為一個高情商的男人，黑澤並非聽不懂安達的暗示，只是礙於兩人的性別，他一直不敢往那方面多想，畢竟以他對安達多年的了解，安達喜歡的可是清純可愛的女生啊。他只能以安達不喜歡他作為前提，去思考那些話到底暗含著什麼意思。

但這次安達接二連三地說出了一些似是而非的綠燈暗示，讓黑澤不禁有些動搖。他不想再徑自揣摩安達的心意，他需要從安達口中聽到一個確切的答案，去扼殺自己心中的幻想。

安達看著黑澤遲疑了一下，他不知道他應該現在直接向黑澤告白，還是像之前一樣再一次蒙混過去。從沒向人表過白的安達，不太會判斷告白的時機，但他的直覺告訴他至少不是現在，不是黑澤在洗碗的時候。告白的場景，應該要挑一個浪漫一點的地方吧？

「因為我不想被其他人討厭啊，其他人一定沒有黑澤這麼溫柔吧。黑澤不但沒有躲我，還照顧了我一整晚，甚至現在也在幫我洗碗，不是嗎？」安達思前想後，最後決定扮演一個天然呆，用陳述事實的方式回答。

『那是因為我喜歡安達啊……笨蛋。』

雖然安達的答案讓黑澤的思緒陷入了更大的混亂，但一想到被安達冷不防地稱讚了一番，黑澤的臉上便盡是藏不住的笑意。

黑澤拾起筷子，轉過頭深深地看了安達一眼，「我不是對每個人都這麼溫柔的。」

這暗戳戳的表白，不禁讓安達臉上一紅，嘴巴微張卻找不到合適的話語。

「但因為我們是同期，當然要對安達好一點了，同期之間就該互相幫助嘛。」黑澤立刻補充一句，讓他的答案聽起來毫無破綻，只有滿滿的同事愛。

『安達剛才是害羞了嗎？難不成我其實還是有一點機會的？』

安達怔了一下，訕笑著點點頭，「是啊，我們是同期呢。」

『啊啊啊，黑澤剛剛絕對是故意的吧！他也太會撩了吧……但「同期」這兩個字聽著真氣人啊，每次都是同期，真是該死的同期，我們什麼時候才能不再只當同期啊？』

「洗好的放這裡就行了嗎？」黑澤指了指旁邊的碗碟架問道。

安達連忙點點頭，「你隨便放一下就可以了，謝謝你幫我洗碗。」

「不用客氣，應該的。」黑澤淺淺一笑，眼神透露了幾分不捨，「那麼……我差不多該走了。」

安達想不出任何挽留黑澤的理由，只好說﹕「嗯，你回去好好休息一下吧，昨晚真是對不起……」

黑澤拍了拍安達的肩，「安達都說多少遍『對不起』了？真的不用放在心上。」

【真捨不得走啊，好想再跟安達多說說話……可是也沒辦法吧，再一直賴著不走就會顯得很奇怪。】

黑澤收拾了一下自己的東西後，便走到玄關穿鞋，「那我就先——」

「等一下！」安達驀地大喊，讓黑澤不禁一愣。

「讓、讓我送你到車站吧……我去換一下衣服。」接著，安達沒給黑澤拒絕的機會，背向黑澤隨便換上了一套外出服。

雖然黑澤告訴自己不應該偷看安達換衣服，但他還是忍不住偷瞄了一眼。

『噗，居然是紅色的四角褲！安達的內褲取向真是出乎意料啊，回去要記下來才行。』

待安達換好衣服後，黑澤早已做好表情管理，確保安達看不出任何端倪。

安達套上一對深藍色的帆布鞋，「走吧。」

「其實安達真的不用特地送我……」兩人下樓梯時，黑澤還是忍不住客套一番。

『不過好開心啊，又能跟安達多待一會兒了。』

「我、我就想散散步，你有什麼意見嗎？」安達隨口扯了一個笨拙的謊言，心虛得不敢看向黑澤。

黑澤知道這是安達特地為了自己找的藉口，頓時忍悛不禁，出於私心半開玩笑地提議﹕「那我們要繞路走到車站嗎？這樣安達也能運動運動。」

「……好啊。」安達裝作自然地附和，但其實耳根早已紅成一片。

黑澤有些喜出望外，嘴角禁不住上揚，任誰看都知道他心情大好。

『難道安達最近真的愛上做運動了？上次跟他開玩笑，問他要不要一起爬樓梯上公司時，他也答應了。看來我得多再留意一下才行。』

「黑澤週末都幹什麼啊？」安達主動開啟話匣子。

黑澤想了想，「以前會找朋友出去玩，但現在就比較常待在家裡了，安達呢？」

『我才不會說我週末都在整理安達觀察日記呢……』

「唔，我主要還是宅在家吧。可能年紀開始大了，覺得平日上班已經夠累了，週末就不太想動了。」安達苦笑地自嘲了一番，心忖著想出門也沒有人可以約。

「什麼年紀大，安達才三十歲，還年輕得很呢。」黑澤蹙眉，他不喜歡安達嫌棄自己的任何一處。

「是嗎？」安達歪頭輕輕一笑，繼續剛才的話題﹕「那黑澤在家都會幹嘛？」

黑澤當然不敢說出實話，頓了一下便回答﹕「就看看電影、小說和漫畫什麼的？還有就是打掃家裡吧。」

「那跟我差不多呢。」安達裝作意外地回答。

然後，兩人便談起了最近看的小說。安達趁機向黑澤推薦柘植寫的小說，說自己有好幾本看完都哭慘了。

兩人走著走著，不知不覺愈走愈近。安達的肩膀時不時擦過黑澤的手臂，黑澤起初躲了一下，但察覺到安達並不在意後，便又裝著沒事般地繼續走著。

【啊，安達離我好近，我真的可以這麼幸福嗎？】

【啊，又碰到了，我的心臟快要撐不住了！】

【啊啊啊——】

黑澤斷斷續續的心聲，不禁讓安達的心裡掀起了一股暖意。安達試探性地伸手碰了碰黑澤的手背，那如觸電一樣的酥麻感，讓他的心跳驀然不可抑止地加速。

『好想跟黑澤牽手啊……』

被安達觸碰到手背的瞬間，黑澤的身體都不由得一僵，心臓怦通怦通地肆意亂跳，吵得他只能依稀聽見安達說的話。

【啊啊啊，這次是手背碰到了！好想直接牽下去啊，但那樣肯定就會直接出局了吧……安達怎麼都不躲開？他不會覺得跟一個男人這樣很尷尬嗎？難道他也……不不不，他可能只是不把我當成一回事吧……】

安達偷聽黑澤的心聲後，忍不住想要皮一下，再次伸手對著黑澤的手背磨蹭了幾下才把手收回。不出所料，下一秒黑澤的心再度亂成一團，聽得安達不由得嘴角上揚，但幸好憋得住才不至於笑出聲音。

就這樣，本來只需十分鐘的路，硬被他們繞路走了個半小時。快要到車站時，兩人不約而同地放慢了腳步，深盼時間就這樣靜止，不用迎來離別的瞬間。

然而，再怎麼放慢腳步，也會有走到終點的一刻。

「到了呢。」黑澤感慨萬分地在心裡暗嘆一口氣，「謝謝安達專程送我到車站。」

安達搖搖頭，「你早點回去休息吧。」

黑澤點點頭，正當他準備舉起手揮手道別時，安達又補了一句﹕「那、那個……如果你不介意的話，有空可以再來我家玩喔。」

黑澤一愣，他知道那不是客套說話，頓時笑逐顏開﹕「好的，我家也隨時歡迎安達來玩。」

安達靦腆地點點頭，「那星期一公司見。」

「嗯，星期一見。」黑澤笑瞇瞇地揮手作別，走進了車站的人群之中。

在回家的路上，安達忽然想起了一件重要的事，讓他猛地瞪大雙眼。

『說到星期一的話，那不就是國王遊戲的那天嗎！我那天晚上該怎麼辦啊……』


	9. 真摰的話語

整個週末，安達在床上翻來覆去，抓破頭也想不到該如何在國王遊戲裡作出「正確的」選擇。

這次應該改由他主動親上去嗎？那樣的話，黑澤當下肯定會又驚又喜吧。但是想深一層，那個儀式感很重的人，真的會希望他們的初吻是在胡鬧中發生嗎？而且，雖然重生後的安達是比以前大膽了沒錯，但那只限於在黑澤一人面前，他可沒有在眾目睽睽下主動親吻黑澤的勇氣。

那麼，自己又要被動地閉上眼睛，把選擇權讓給黑澤嗎？如果他這次不表現出害怕的樣子，黑澤會改成親嘴唇嗎？還是說，他仍然會拿捏好分寸，只會親額頭？

噢不對，這假設從一開始便錯了，他怎能斷定重生後的他一定能夠抽回一樣的籤呢？他真的只要順著感覺選，就必定可以再次抽到六號嗎？萬一他抽到別的，然後黑澤要跟別人接吻怎麼辦？又或者，要是大家打從一開始便選了與之前不同的號碼……

想著想著，安達覺得自己快要瘋掉了，無數疑問在他腦中圍繞，但由於這種假設性問題是沒有答案的，一股煩躁頓時湧上了他的心頭。

「該死的，再這樣下去會沒完沒了啊！」安達心煩意亂地把被子踢開，對著天花板大喊。

「難道……就只能順其自然嗎？」安達懊惱地嘆了口氣，把身體蜷成一團，在床上生著悶氣。

他討厭那個明明都重生了一遍，在重要關頭卻還是無能為力、聽天由命的自己。

就在安達陷入了無盡的糾結之際，兩天在彈指之間便過去了，轉眼間已是他心心念念的星期一。

早上一覺醒來，安達收到手機行事曆的提醒，才想起自己這段時間焦頭爛額的，不小心忘掉了柘植的生日。他心中帶著歉意，在Line的輸入欄上打上了「生日快樂」四字後，又驚覺自己忘了跟好友商量魔法的事，柘植就這樣變成魔法師的話肯定會驚慌失措，便決定在生日祝福後多加了兩句。

「生日快樂。如果你變成了魔法師也不用慌，因為我也是。我們之後再找一天出來聊聊魔法的事吧。」

電話對面的柘植瞬間已讀了安達的訊息，只覺得莫名其妙，除了循例打了句「謝謝」外，便再沒有回覆。安達對柘植的冷淡見怪不怪，沒把它放在心上，他只等著今晚看柘植的好戲，看他慌成一團的模樣。

接著，安達便去公司上班了。他在辦公室裡一看見黑澤，整個心思便都飄向了他，無心工作。

「安達你啊——」浦部前輩突然從安達身後冒出。

安達一怔，「怎麼了？」

浦部前輩站了起來，「你之前幫我整理的資料……」

「有什麼問題嗎？」安達被這麼一問本來有點緊張，但一回想起前輩的用意便瞬間安下心來。

「不是有什麼問題。」浦部前輩挑眉，「那個是你自己一個人整理的嗎？」

「其實黑澤幫我了。」安達依照他的記憶老實回答，展開了熟悉的對話。

浦部前輩露出一副「果真如此」的模樣，用力地拍了一下安達的肩，「我就覺得如果是你做的，那質量未免也太高了。」

「黑澤，黑澤——」浦部前輩站起來向遠處的黑澤招手，「過來一下。」

黑澤瞥見一旁的安達，眼晴一亮，應了一聲後快步走過去。

「我家安達承蒙你關照了。」浦部前輩按著安達的背，強使安達向黑澤鞠躬道謝。

黑澤不明所以，皺起雙眉。

『浦部前輩就不能好好說話，把手從安達身上拿開嗎？還有他幹嘛強迫安達向我鞠躬啊，看了就來氣。』

浦部前輩上前抓住黑澤的手，「你之前幫我整理的資料，反響特別好。」

「黑澤前輩還做了這種事嗎？明明自己已經很忙了。」一旁的六角難以置信地看向黑澤，為此佩服不已。

黑澤推開了六角，對浦部前輩正色地說﹕「我也沒做什麼。」

「安達，你好好道過謝了嗎？」浦部前輩想著要趁機好好教育一下後輩。

「當然了。」安達偷瞄了黑澤一眼，又想起了數天前的事，不禁有些難為情，「我會請黑澤吃飯的。」

黑澤的眼眸霎時閃過一絲期待，但又很快地恢復了平靜。

『原來安達真的有放在心上！等會兒該直接問他什麼時候去吃飯嗎？不知道他今晚有沒有空呢……』

「我真的沒做什麼。」黑澤看向安達淺淺一笑，「對吧？」

安達搖搖頭，由衷地答道﹕「怎麼會，你幫我了很大的忙。」

「對吧。」浦部前輩一逮到機會，便立刻奚落安達﹕「這傢伙總是靠不住，下次的資料可也拜託你了。」

「嗯，我會加油的。」安達無奈地點點頭，一想到浦部前輩其實也有溫柔的一面後，便放棄了反駁。

『這裡就由我家黑澤替我出一口氣吧，哼哼。』

安達瞟了一眼黑澤，果然看到他被浦部前輩的一番話惹怒了。

「我相信安達的工作能力。」黑澤厲色地看著浦部前輩說。

浦部前輩不由得一怔，他接著說﹕「不管是什麼工作，他都會細心完成。」

浦部前輩被黑澤的氣勢所懾，「是、是嗎……」

「身為前輩的你應該最清楚才對啊。」黑澤頓然掛上一副「親切」的笑容，「所以要道謝的話，就謝安達吧。」

『你敢再說安達壞話一遍看看，就算是前輩我也不會放過你。』

安達一臉欣慰地看著黑澤，心忖他喜歡的人真帥氣，不禁看得出神。

「你真的有一個很好的同期呢。」黑澤和六角走後，浦部前輩不禁感嘆了一句，讓安達好好珍惜這段難能可貴的情誼。

安達點點頭，回到座位後偷偷拿出手機，點開Line向黑澤發了一句「剛才真是謝謝你了」，再配上一個附有愛心的貼圖。

安達本想趁沒人發現之前趕快收好手機，卻沒想到那條訊息旁邊瞬間多了一行小小的「已讀」。不消半秒，黑澤便回了一個「不用客氣」的可愛貼圖，看得安達心裡甜滋滋的，把手機藏好後，仍藏不住臉上的笑意，就這樣帶著好心情到工作去。

忙了一整天後，安達從會議室出來，發現黑澤正在他的座位前等他，登時眉開眼笑，「辛苦了，你是找我嗎？」

「嗯，辛苦了，你還有工作嗎？」黑澤拿著一個文件夾，試探性地問。

安達搖搖頭，指了指自己手上的文件，「沒有了，把這些弄完就能回家了。」

『不過其實也不是回家，等會兒還有六角的慶功宴呢。』

「這樣啊。」黑澤若有所思地點了點頭，向安達遞上了自己手中的文件夾，「這個給你。剛才不是讓你找巴士來了商會的資料嗎？這是我手上的資料，不嫌棄的話就拿去吧。」

「我可以收下嗎？」但還沒待黑澤回答，安達的手已經伸向了那個厚厚的文件夾。

「當然了。」黑澤笑了笑，「身為同期，就該互相幫助啊。」

聽到「同期」兩字，安達心裡驀地一沉，有些不是味兒地反問一遍﹕「同期？」

看到黑澤還堅定地點了點頭，安達霎時變得更生氣了。

他撅起嘴巴，悶悶不樂地說﹕「我還以為我們已經算是朋友了……」

當然，安達才不是想跟黑澤做朋友，他想當的是黑澤的男朋友。

黑澤愣了一下，用了幾秒消化安達的話，才喜不自勝地回道﹕「抱歉，那我收回我剛才的話。身為朋友，就該互相幫助。」

『原來安達已經在心裡把我當成朋友了呀，那以後我是不是可以常常約安達？』

安達破愁為笑，心想著這才差不多，然後又想起了白天的事，連忙再次向黑澤道謝﹕「今天早上真的謝謝你了。我其實聽到黑澤說那些話好高興，我明明在公司裡不怎麼起眼，你卻有一直關注我，真的謝謝你啊。」

雖然安達知道那是因為黑澤喜歡他，但他還是想好好地向黑澤表達自己的感謝之意，他總覺得他這七年來欠黑澤的實在是太多了，不時悔恨自己這麼晚才發現他的心意。難得他這次回到半年前了，他不想再因為一時害羞而逃走，他想把自己的心情一一傳遞給黑澤。

聽到安達的話，黑澤不禁愣住了，心裡像是被什麼填滿了一樣，一股濃濃的暖意驟然襲來，包裹著他的全身。

他輕輕地笑了笑，搖頭說﹕「安達才不是什麼不起眼的人，你不要太看輕自己。你一直默默地用心工作，連前輩把工作推給你也不知道拒絕，你的那份認真和溫柔，我相信大家都看在眼內的，只是沒有說出來而已。如果不是安達平日努力地整合資料，我們這些跑業務的又怎能簽下那麼多單子呢？你可是比你想像中遠遠重要喔。」

被安達真摰的感情打動，黑澤也禁不住將以往只敢在心裡想的話都一一說出來。

雖然這些話安達早就從黑澤的心聲偷聽過一遍，但當這些話真的化為言語，從黑澤的嘴裡直接傳達給他時，一種無法言諭的感動直湧上安達的心頭，讓他不禁鼻子一酸。

平靜的心湖泛起了層層漣漪，起伏不斷，他好想現在立刻將自己的心意告訴黑澤。

安達驀地抓住了黑澤的手，「黑澤，我……」

「啊，還在還在！」六角衝入辦公室，直奔向黑澤，大喊﹕「太好了，黑澤前輩你還沒走。」

安達尷尬地把手收回，忍不住瞪了一下六角。

『啊，六角又來亂了……不過這麼一說，等會兒就是慶功宴了吧，那就是要跟黑澤在眾人面前……唉不對，這還是未知之數呢，還是順其自然吧……』

「怎麼了？」黑澤蹙眉。

「我剛剛第一次拿下了客戶！」六角興奮地向黑澤報告。

聽此，黑澤也不禁驚呼了一聲﹕「這麼厲害！」

「這都是多虧了黑澤前輩的提點。」六角對黑澤投向崇拜和感激的目光。

「不不不，這是你的堅持換來的勝利啊。」黑澤笑著拍了拍六角的肩膀，「恭喜你。」

「謝謝！」六角激動地說，「然後課長說讓大家一起去慶慶喜喝一杯！」

「好啊，當然要去了。」黑澤爽快地答應，轉過頭問安達﹕「安達也去嗎？」

安達呆愣地點點頭，茫然地看著興奮的兩人，『怎麼辦，我還沒做好心理準備啊……』

「太好了，那我們走吧！」六角咧嘴大笑，推著兩位前輩的背。

走進升降機後，黑澤才想起安達方才似乎有話想對他說，瞬時在意得不行，然而因為錯過了問的時機，只好硬生生地把疑問吞回肚子裡。

六角在路上興高采烈地說東道西，黑澤卻壓根兒沒把話聽進去，一直用眼角偷瞟安達。

『那時安達那麼緊張地抓緊我的手，到底是想要說什麼呢？』


	10. 換我來愛你

「今天我們就把這家店的酒喝個乾淨吧，乾杯！」

「乾杯！」

看著酒桌上興高采烈的眾人，安達神色僵硬地舉起了酒杯，輕聲附和著。

安達默默地低頭喝了一口酒，暗嘆自己依然不太擅長應付這種氣氛高漲的場合，在酒會中總是格格不入，提不起勁兒似的。

站在遠處的黑澤倏地走到六角身後，蹲下來說﹕「六角，課長說他要先回家，可以麻煩你去送送他嗎？」

「好的，我這就去。」說罷，六角便站了起來，笑容可掬地奔向課長。

黑澤趁機坐下，轉頭對安達說﹕「抱歉，他有點嗨過頭了。」

看到黑澤假裝自然地靠近自己，安達忍不住嘴角上揚，搖了搖頭說﹕「沒事。」

黑澤把視線從安達身上移開，拿出一個小信封，對著大伙兒道﹕「課長把活動費交給我了，甜點什麼的大家都盡情點吧。」

「太棒了！」眾人紛紛讚嘆。

黑澤撿起落在一旁的菜單，紳士地把它遞給了藤崎小姐後，下意識地把手肘貼了過去安達那邊。

【到底安達剛才是想跟我說什麼呢？直覺告訴我好像是什麼重要的事……】

正在喝酒的安達一想起自己剛才差點告白的事，便不小心嗆到了。

「咳咳……」安達紅著臉擦了擦自己的嘴角。

『原來黑澤沒有忘記，還這麼在意……』

「你沒事吧？」黑澤頓然皺起雙眉，一臉擔憂地看著安達問。

安達尷尬地點了點頭，「抱歉。」

黑澤趕忙遞上濕毛巾，又替安達擦了擦手。

【不過安達的臉怎麼這麼紅啊，我看他今晚明明沒怎麼喝，是這裡太熱了嗎？罷了，只要不是喝醉就行了，絕對不能讓安達亂抱別人，向別人撒嬌。】

『啊啊，我的臉真的有那麼紅嗎？我是不是表現得太明顯了？』

「謝謝。」安達不好意思地看著黑澤，又驀然想起了一件重要的事，「那個，我去一下廁所……」

『對了，要趁六角回來之前，趕快讓他去跑腿才行！』

安達除了不忍心讓六角被煙味嗆得難受，他還害怕如果六角加入了國王遊戲，便會出現太多不可控變數——當然，那個心直口快的六角可能會直接拒絕參加，但安達不怕一萬，只怕萬一。

上完廁所後，安達不出所料地看到坐在一角休息的六角。

「安達前輩！」六角警覺地收起了手機，站起來問﹕「怎麼了，難道是喝醉了嗎？」

「沒有。」安達搖搖頭，假裝痛苦地捂住自己的肚子，「但我的胃好像有點不太舒服，我想去買點胃藥……你知道這附近有便利店嗎？」

「安達前輩你沒事吧！」六角緊張地說，「我記得這附近有一家便利店的。」

安達睜著充滿期待的雙眼看向六角，問﹕「那能麻煩你帶我去嗎？」

「我去幫你買吧！」六角立刻自告奮勇。

安達輕輕一笑，「可以嗎？」

「當然了！等我一會兒，我這就去。」六角說完拔腿就跑，頭也不回地衝了出去。

『太好了，六角果然是個善良的孩子呢。』

安達向六角道謝後便轉身回去，果然看見大家每人手裡拿著一根木筷子，大概是正在準備玩國王遊戲。

「啊，安達回來了！」前輩們情緒高漲地向他招手，「快坐下來抽籤。」

安達點頭應了一聲，「這是……」

「國王遊戲。」前輩急不及待地向他遞上了兩支籤，「快抽快抽。」

安達怔了一下，他茫然地看著那對木筷子，右手懸在半空，正困惑著選哪一邊才能讓命運重演。

『該死的，我還是想不起來，到底是左邊還是右邊來著……啊不對，如果大家都跟之前抽到一樣的話，那就算我抽不中原來的，不是也能當國王嗎？那好像也不賴。』

在前輩的再三催促下，安達咬著下唇，抱著碰碰運氣的心，毅然地選了右邊。

「誰是國王？」前輩興匆匆地確認自己的號碼，「原來是我！」

同一瞬間，安達也把木筷子翻了過去，看清楚自己是六號後，頓時鬆了口氣，但一想到黑澤很有可能也抽到了三號後，便又禁不住心跳加速，在腦裡推演等會兒可能出現的一百種情況。

「怎麼辦呢？」前輩滿臉奸笑地把在座的人掃了一眼，「那……那就讓三號和六號接吻！」

「三號是誰？三號是誰？」前輩環視四周，最後把視線落在黑澤前的木籤上，「三號不就是黑澤嗎？」

黑澤猛地坐好，直瞪瞪地看著籤上的號碼。

另一個男前輩又指了指安達，「安達是六號耶。」

「不好吧，我們都是男的耶。」安達偷瞄了黑澤一眼，循例地推卻了一下。

女前輩嫌棄地看了安達一眼，「安達你也太掃興了吧。」

接著，同事們便紛紛起鬧，慫恿坐在一起的兩人趕快親一個。

看到安達甚是為難的樣子，黑澤掛上一副虛假的笑容問﹕「大家是不是有點喝多了？」

「不是啊，在遊戲裡國王的命令是要絕對服從的！」前輩驕橫地回答，還轉頭看向其他人以求獲得認同，「對吧？」

其他人因為不想得罪前輩，只好紛紛附和著，惟獨藤崎小姐仍緊閉嘴唇，強顏歡笑地為兩人感到無奈。

黑澤苦笑，「可是……」

「你們快點啦，就親下去嘛。」前輩用熱切的眼神看著兩人，不斷催促﹕「快快快，又不會少一塊肉，來親一個，快點快點，就親下去嘛。」

不知怎的，在這種不友善的群眾壓力下，安達忽然有些惘然，想著即便真的親下去了，黑澤大概也不會高興吧。那個過份溫柔的黑澤，只會覺得自己正要做的事是在耍詐，透過利用自己作為後輩不應違背前輩的「職場原則」，利用眾人想要看戲的心理，利用不擅於拒絕別人的安達，去自私地滿足一己所欲，合理化自己的行為。

看著眾人千呼萬喚的，黑澤也不好辜負他們的期待，便把心一橫站了起來，對著安達說出違心的話﹕「那我們速戰速決吧，反正只是個遊戲。」

「親下去，親下去！」前輩繼續高呼。

安達抬頭看向黑澤，只見黑澤一往如常的笑臉，但仔細一看，他卻發現黑澤的眼裡閃過了一絲自責。

『果然黑澤其實也不想這樣啊……』

黑澤把手搭在安達的肩上，慢慢地靠過去。安達看著那逐漸接近的雙唇，下意識地閉上了眼睛。明明已在腦裡幻想過這個情境千遍萬遍了，但在關鍵的時刻，懦弱的他還是把決定權讓給了黑澤。

這次安達沒有因為害怕而緊皺眉頭，他只是抱著既期待又忐忑的心，輕輕地閉上雙眼，嘴唇微張。

然而，就在黑澤準備親下去的前一刻，他驀然在半空猶豫了半秒，想了想最終還是把吻落在了安達的額頭上。

【對不起。】

「怎麼是親額頭啦！」

「太犯規了，竟然親額頭。」

失望的聲音此起彼落，安達緩緩睜開眼睛，這明明是他預料之內的結果，一股淡淡的落寞感卻在他的胸臆間蔓延。

讓安達感到難受的，不是因為他們沒能親成，而是黑澤對他深深的愧疚感。他不想再讓黑澤跟他說「對不起」了，明明黑澤什麼也沒做錯，為什麼他老是要向自己道歉呢？他想讓黑澤知道，他們兩人之間不需要什麼「對不起」。硬要說的話，倒是他向黑澤隱瞞了自己的心意這麼久，才要跟黑澤說一聲「對不起」。

「我去接個電話。」黑澤從褲袋掏出手機，佯裝有人找他，站起轉身離開房間。

「黑澤你是生氣了嗎？」一個男前輩訝異地問道。

「我才沒有生氣。」黑澤皮笑肉不笑地回過頭，「但這遊戲就到此為止吧。」

拋下這句話後，黑澤便大步離開。而方才強行扯起的嘴角，也在轉身的瞬間迅即收回。

安達悵然若失地看著黑澤遠去的背影，心裡想著該怎麼樣才能讓黑澤提起精神。

「等一下，黑澤前輩！」與黑澤擦身而過的六角疑惑地喊道，卻沒能把黑澤叫住。

「奇怪，剛才發生什麼事了？你們怎麼一臉尷尬啊。」六角不明所以地坐下。

「有嗎？」前輩們嘆了口氣，「我們原本在玩國王遊戲，突然就冷場了。」

「國王遊戲未免也太過時了吧。」六角過於率直的發言，讓在場的人都不由得一愕。

六角沒有理會眾人的反應，把塑膠袋遞給了安達，「對了，安達前輩，這個牌子的胃藥可以嗎？」

「嗯，謝了。」安達淺淺一笑，從裡面拿出一瓶水，陡地站起跑了出去。

「安達前輩？」六角禁不住蹙眉，覺得今晚兩位前輩的行為都令人匪夷所思。

安達憑著記憶奔上了天台，打開門果然看到黑澤站在欄杆前，看著遠方像是在沉思什麼似的。

「黑澤。」安達輕輕地叫了一聲。

黑澤轉過身微微一笑，又眼神深邃地凝視著遠處的東京鐵塔。

安達疾步上前，站到黑澤的旁邊，「那個……你沒事吧？」

「沒事，可能是有點喝多了。」黑澤隨口編了一個藉口。

安達遞上手中的瓶裝水，「這給你。」

「謝謝。」黑澤有些意外，接過水瓶黯然地喝了一口。

黑澤把手趴在欄杆上，輕輕嘆了口氣，「他們實在是玩得太過火了，竟然叫兩個男人接吻。」

【用那種方式觸碰安達，我一點也開心不起來——當然，要說沒有一點點開心便是騙人。但是，一想到親下去了可能就會被安達討厭，就害怕得不行了。難得最近好不容易才跟安達變熟，我還不想這麼快……這麼快就從美夢中醒來。】

「一般人都很反感的吧，跟男人接吻這種事。」黑澤自嘲般地笑了一下，隔了片刻轉頭看向安達，「對吧。」

【對不起，都怪我喜歡上你。】

黑澤的每一句話，儼如一根根的針狠狠地扎在安達的心上，痛得連呼吸也覺得困難。安達像是喪失了組織語言的能力，只能惆悵地看著惹人憐的黑澤。

過了半晌，黑澤打轉緊繃的肩膀，換上那熟悉而帶有疏離感的微笑，「好了，我們也該回去叫他們散場了。」

安達緊張地吞了吞口水，就在黑澤想要轉身離去之際，伸手扯住了黑澤的衣角。

黑澤怔了一下，「安達？」

「我、我並不討厭……」安達抬頭瞥了黑澤一眼，臉上泛起了一陣紅暈，「你剛才的吻。」

話音剛落的剎那，黑澤猛地瞪大雙眼，怔了一下，不可思議地看著低頭的安達，腦海裡湧出無數個念頭，喉嚨卻發不出任何聲音。

過了良久，黑澤才深深地吸了口氣，聲音有些顫抖地說﹕「剛才那句話……你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

黑澤屏住呼吸，時間猶如停在這一瞬間，周圍的空氣都已凝固，他只聽見自己的心怦怦地劇烈跳動。

「……我知道。」安達紅了臉，垂著頭抓緊黑澤的衣角。

『啊，我不能這麼懦弱，我要鼓起勇氣說出來才行……』

【安達……真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？】

黑澤難耐地吞了吞口水，踏前一步，把手放在安達的後頸，深情地注視著他。

【安達沒有反抗呢……我真的可以親下去嗎？】

黑澤失了魂似的凝視著那兩片粉嫩的唇瓣，逐漸把頭靠近安達。

「咚」的一聲，水瓶從黑澤的手上滑落到地上，兩人僅餘的理智也在那一刻斷掉了。

安達再也按捺不住，伸手圈住黑澤的脖子，閉上眼睛輕輕地吻了上去。

黑澤做夢也從沒想過安達會主動親吻他，身體驀地一僵，眼裡閃爍著複雜的情緒，一動也不敢動地看著安達。

安達被盯得滿臉通紅，禁不住低頭躲避黑澤熾熱的目光，但一想到上天難得給了他重生的機會，就覺得自己不能再藏在殼裡，他要把內心所想的一切大聲告訴黑澤，告訴黑澤他是值得被愛的。 

安達抿了抿嘴，抬起頭直視黑澤的雙眼。

「我喜歡你。」

黑澤一下子睜大雙眼，茫然地看著安達，那短短的四個字一直在腦裡圍繞，佔據了他所有思緒。

與想像中的反應不一樣，安達瞬間慌了，「抱、抱歉，我是不是嚇到你了？那個……」

沒等安達說完，黑澤便一把抱住了安達，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，「你……你真的確定嗎？」

【我真的不是在做夢嗎？安達怎麼也會喜歡我？是從什麼時候開始的？】

「嗯，我喜歡黑澤，非常喜歡。」安達緊緊抱住黑澤，突然慶幸自己剛才鼓起勇氣說出來了，才能終於光明正大地親近黑澤。

幸福來得太突然，聽到安達再次向自己告白的瞬間，黑澤覺得自己的心跳好像漏掉了一拍，覺得這一切都很不真實。

看到呆愣愣的黑澤，安達禁不住笑著問道﹕「那你呢？你喜歡我嗎……」

雖然安達早就知道答案了，但他還是想從黑澤的嘴巴裡聽一遍。

黑澤這才意識到自己忘了把話說出口，連忙抱緊安達的脖子，笑盈盈地說﹕「我也喜歡安達，非常非常喜歡。」

「那麼……」安達鬆開了黑澤，害羞地牽起黑澤的手，「我們從今天開始就是交往的第一天。」

黑澤目瞪口呆地看著被握住的手，內心激動得不知道用什麼語言才能表達這份心情。

「你……你不想？」安達輕輕地把手鬆開，咬著下唇問道。

「才沒有！」黑澤急忙大喊，抓緊了安達的手，又忍不住重新抱上去，聲音顫抖地問﹕「真、真的可以嗎？就算你想逃，我也不會再放手了。」

安達驀然想起他們以前在平安夜前幾天吵架的事，頓時抱緊了黑澤，「嗯。」

『這次一定不會再讓你放手了。』

天台上兩人的身體緊緊貼在一起，不論是黑澤急促的心跳聲，還是他那難以用言語的情感，全都一一傳給了安達。

安達不禁心疼了一下，把黑澤抱得更緊。他把頭埋在黑澤的頸窩裡，心裡忽然冒出了一個念頭，甜甜一笑。

『說不定……我就是為了讓黑澤感受到被愛，才會像這樣重生。』

『這次就換我來愛你吧。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位新年快樂！也預祝大家有一個愉快的情人節~


	11. 要來我家嗎

「啊，找到了，找到了！」

六角的喊叫聲忽然從遠處傳來，嚇得安達連忙推開黑澤。

六角馬上奔到兩人面前，睜著無辜的大眼睛，好奇一問﹕「咦，前輩們怎麼會抱在一起？」

「剛才安達站不穩，我扶他一下。」黑澤輕輕一笑，隨便找了個理由敷衍過去。

安達立刻使勁地點頭，深怕被六角發現端倪。

天生少根筋的六角想也沒想，便信以為真，皺起雙眉問道﹕「安達前輩沒事吧，是不是喝多了？」

看到安達搖頭否認後，六角又繼續說﹕「對了，百瀨前輩說差不多該走了。」

「啊，還有——」六角遞上一個塑膠袋，「安達前輩，你的胃藥。」

「謝謝你。」安達點點頭，難為情地瞥了黑澤一眼，對六角說﹕「那我們走吧。」

「好，我們去續攤吧！」六角興高采烈地大喊，疾步衝向樓梯間。

兩人緊隨其後，黑澤趁著六角看不見，悄悄把嘴唇湊近安達的耳朵低語﹕「我們要不要一起翹掉二次會？」

安達被黑澤的輕聲細語弄得渾身發麻，耳根下霎時泛了一片紅。他紅著臉把身體移開了一點，低下頭輕聲說好。

『才剛告白完，黑澤也太會撩了吧……』

黑澤的臉上霎時掛上了一副陽光般耀眼的笑容，下樓梯時還一直笑得合不攏嘴，深怕別人不知道他心情大好似的。

安達漸漸地被黑澤的笑容感染，也禁不住嘴角上揚。

『果然還是這樣的黑澤比較可愛。』

營業部的一群人結完帳離開居酒屋後，便站在路旁商議續攤的地點。黑澤以安達酒醉身體不適，身為同期的自己應當照顧他為由，推搪了二次會的邀約，扶著安達先行離開，頓時讓一眾女同事欲哭無淚。

「我們就這樣走掉會不會不太好啊……」走到一個轉角口後，安達忽然有些過意不去。

「沒事啦，安達本來就不太擅長應付那種場合，不是嗎？況且課長早就走了呢。」黑澤搖了搖頭，笑著讓他放心。

「也對。」黑澤的一番話，讓安達頓時變得豁然開朗。

「還是說……」黑澤停下了腳步，「安達覺得跟我獨處很尷尬？」

「當、當然不是了。」安達立刻否認，靦腆地解釋﹕「我只是……有點緊張而已。」

黑澤頓時鬆了口氣，忍悛不禁﹕「可是剛才明明是安達先告白的吧？」

『還主動親了我……安達真是太犯規了。』

「那、那個是……」安達滿臉通紅，想著方才只是氣氛使然，他才終於能鼓起勇氣說出來。如果對象不是黑澤的話，他絕對做不出自己主動出擊這種事。

黑澤啞然失笑，「你別那麼緊張啦，害我也跟著緊張起來了。」

「那是因為我第一次向人告白，剛才那個也是我、我的初吻……」安達害臊地搓著小手，愈說愈小聲。

『唔……這應該不算在欺騙黑澤吧，對於這個身體來說的確是初吻啊，而且我剛才真的緊張得要死了……』

「欸？」黑澤一下子怔住了，猛地停下了腳步，轉頭看向安達。

『所以我就一下子奪去了安達兩個的第一次嗎？天啊……我真的配得上這份幸運嗎？』

「抱歉，到了這年紀的話，一般來說都會談過戀愛吧……」安達苦笑了一下，「但如你所見我一點也不受歡迎，所以……」

「我很高興。」黑澤立刻打斷安達的話，不讓他再說下去，「這麼說的話，安達所有的第一次都是屬於我的，不是嗎？」

黑澤的雙眼閃著興奮的光芒，「光是想到安達第一次約會、牽手和接吻的對象都是我，我就超開心的。」

『應該說，是開心得飛起來了。』

「……是嗎。」安達瞄了黑澤一眼，不好意思地抓了抓自己的後腦杓。

他忽然想起以前黑澤跟他告白時，曾經說過類似的話，當時黑澤很羨慕那個能跟自己交往的人，現在回想起來還真是讓他心痛不已。

『真是太好了，這次能在他說出那種話之前，將我的心意告訴他。』

「不過……」黑澤狐疑地挑了挑眉，「安達真的是第一次談戀愛嗎？怎麼好像那麼駕輕就熟啊。」

黑澤驀地想起之前安達對他做過的所有曖昧行為，原來那些似是而非的話，真的是安達給他的綠燈暗示。他不禁在心裡暗嘆，要是他能早點察覺就好了，那就不會被安達搶掉告白的機會，只怪他當時沒有那個勇氣多想。

「呃……」安達心虛地瞥了黑澤一眼，垂著頭結結巴巴地回答﹕「當、當然了，我、我哪有什麼駕輕就熟，若真是那樣的話，我現在還至於這麼緊張嗎？」

『硬要說的話，那都是你教我的啊……』

安達一想到自己在欺騙黑澤，便感到一陣強烈的內疚，但與此同時，他又害怕如果直接一五一十地把魔法和重生的事都告訴黑澤，未免會顯得太唐突，甚至把他嚇得遠遠的。思前想後，安達決定在交往一段時間，建立了一定的感情基礎後，才找個合適的時機跟黑澤坦白這一切。

「嗯，我相信你。」黑澤頓時忍悛不禁，覺得拼命為自己辯護的安達可愛到不行，看著安達的眼神不由得透出了幾分寵溺。

安達登時有種如釋重負的感覺，輕輕一笑，回過神來發現車站入口已在不遠處，便抿著嘴問﹕「那我們接下來怎麼辦？」

黑澤停下腳步，「欸？」

聽此，安達也不禁「欸」了一聲，無意中說出了心裡話﹕「難道我們特地翹掉二次會，就是為了各自早點回家嗎？」

黑澤登時愣在原地，他倒是沒有想過這個問題，因為他本來只是想單純地跟安達聊聊天而已，再之後的事他還不敢奢想。

看到黑澤沉默不語，安達有些難為情地提議﹕「那、那個，我們要兩個人去續攤嗎？還、還是說……」

「還是說？」黑澤挑眉一笑，逐步走近安達，直盯他的雙眼，「你的意思是，我可以去你家嗎？」

『啊啊，我怎麼會說出了一模一樣的話……不行，我不能又被他嚇到破音！』

安達被盯得心跳臉紅，他吞了吞口水，強裝冷靜地回答﹕「也可以。但要去也是去你家吧，畢竟你家的床比較大。」

「欸？」

安達看到黑澤目瞪口呆的模樣，才意識到自己說錯話了，還是錯得離譜那種，連忙慌張地澄清﹕「呃，那、那個，我不是那個意思，絕對不是你想的那樣……我、我……」

『啊啊啊，我今天怎麼老是亂說話，他肯定會覺得我很隨便吧……雖然我是想盡早解除魔法沒錯，但這樣進展未免太快了吧……』

黑澤頓時被逗笑了，「我想的那樣即是怎樣？」

安達瞬間漲紅了臉，低著頭完全不敢直視黑澤的臉。

「嗯？你說說看。」黑澤側著頭直勾勾地看著安達的雙眼，忍不住調戲他﹕「你剛才都想了什麼色色的事？」

「我、我才沒有！」安達咬著下唇，含羞地瞪了黑澤一眼，知道自己理虧無從反駁，只好生一肚子悶氣。

黑澤挑眉，繼續調侃道﹕「反應這麼大，相當可疑呢。」

安達被捉弄得快要惱羞成怒，「都、都說了我不是那個意思……」

「噗。」黑澤失笑，「抱歉，我太壞心了。」

『啊，安達怎麼連慌張的樣子也可以這麼可愛？他是吃可愛長大的嗎……』 

聽到黑澤終於願意放過他，安達不禁鬆了口氣，卻沒想到才剛平復心情三秒不到，又被黑澤接下來的話弄得心猿意馬。

黑澤湊近安達的耳畔，輕聲問道﹕「所以說……安達要來我家嗎？」


	12. 不敢說的話

安達看著黑澤緊張地吞了吞口水，同為成年男人的他，當然知道自己答應去黑澤家意味著什麼。但同時間，他又覺得即使他答應了，那個理性魔人到頭來其實什麼也不會做，畢竟這個時期的黑澤，只不過是個思想上的巨人，行動上的侏儒。

看著認真思考的安達，黑澤不禁失笑，「我的意思是，你可以來我家坐坐，我家不是離這裡很近嘛，而且我家還有你愛吃的那款零食，也有啤酒什麼的。」

「而不是剛才安達想的那些喔。」黑澤壞心眼地補了一句，期待著安達又羞又怒的反應。

安達一眼看穿了黑澤的小心思，想著才不要正中他下懷，狠狠地瞪了他一眼後，便閉上嘴巴懶得反駁他，也沒說清楚他到底是答應還是不答應。

然而到了車站後，安達很自然地走向了左邊，讓黑澤不禁停下了腳步，「欸？」

安達疑惑地歪頭，「去黑澤家的話，不是坐這條線嗎？」

黑澤一怔，「是沒錯，但是……」

『但是我沒想到安達真的打算來我家啊……』

「欸？原來你剛才那句只是開玩笑的嗎……」安達尷尬地收起了笑容，小聲嘟嚷著﹕「你之前明明說過，你家隨時歡迎我去玩的……」

「不是。」黑澤猛地搖頭，「因為你剛才沒說要來，所以我才有點意外而已，我當然很歡迎安達來我家了。」

「……我要是不想去，就會直接拒絕掉了。」隔了片刻，安達有點難為情地解釋。

黑澤頓時一副恍然大悟的模樣，輕輕一笑﹕「原來是這樣啊，我會記住的。」

『回去得好好記下來才行——原來安達不明確表示反對，就是代表默許。』

兩人到達黑澤家時，已經快晚上十點了。

「啤酒可以嗎？」黑澤從冰箱拿出兩罐啤酒，看著安達問。

安達點點頭，把剛剛打開的零食包裝放在茶几上。他悠然地坐在黑澤家的沙發上，不自覺地哼起了小調。

黑澤看到安達放鬆的模樣甚是欣慰，笑了笑在安達的旁邊坐下。遞上啤酒時，他禁不住嘮叨了一句﹕「安達酒量不好，明天又要上班，我們就只喝一罐好了。」

「哦……」安達有些小失落地接過啤酒，但一想到自己前陣子因為酒醉給黑澤添了麻煩後，便瞬間把那份委屈吞回肚子裡。

黑澤把這一切盡收眼底，頓時忍悛不禁，覺得他的小天使真是太可愛了。

「話說回來——」安達放下啤酒罐，撅起嘴彆扭地問﹕「你怎麼又坐得離我這麼遠啊？」

「欸？」黑澤瞥了一眼他和安達之間的紳士距離，未覺不妥。

「你上次又是坐這麼遠……」安達一想起自己之前故意裝作去喝水，回來後假裝自然地把身體挪向黑澤的事，便有些不好意思，「我們都已經在交往了，你就不用再這樣跟我保持距離。」

這話聽得黑澤一愣一愣的，握著啤酒罐的手不禁抖了一下。

『什麼？所以說，上次真的不是我的錯覺？安達是特地靠過來的？啊啊啊，安達到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？什麼叫做不用跟他保持距離……他為什麼要說這種讓人想入非非的話啊啊啊——』

安達瞥了一眼愣在原地的黑澤，咬著下唇遲疑了一下，主動地把身體挪過去，緊挨著黑澤坐下。然後不出所料，下一秒他便聽見了黑澤嘈雜的心聲。

【啊啊，安達主動靠過來了？怎麼辦，安達老是這麼主動，我的心臟快要撐不住了……】

安達的嘴角微微上揚，雖然盡可能的話，他並不想去偷聽黑澤的心聲，但是比起偷聽帶來的愧疚感，他更渴望能黏著黑澤，與他卿卿我我。

他壞心眼地把頭也靠在黑澤的肩上，用眼角偷瞄了一眼黑澤。雖然黑澤看上去仍很冷靜似的，但他並不知道他那亂成一團的心聲，早已把他出賣了。

【啊啊啊，安達絕對是故意的吧！上次安達是太睏了才不小心睡在我的肩上，這次卻是在清醒的狀態下靠過來的……我真的可以這麼幸福嗎？】

儘管安達早已知悉黑澤的想法，他還是想從黑澤的嘴裡聽他說一遍，他清了清嗓子，輕聲提醒著黑澤他那不自然的沉默﹕「……你倒是說句話啊。」

黑澤難為情地歪著頭笑了笑，「抱、抱歉，因為安達突然說出那樣的話，還這樣靠過來，讓我有點受寵若驚，一時間不知如何反應……」

被黑澤這麼一說，安達突然意識到自己或許真的太進取了，畢竟離他們在天台上確立關係才一小時不到，黑澤會被嚇倒也不奇怪。他稍為拉開了一點距離，垂著頭支支吾吾地說﹕「你會不會不喜歡我這樣……」

『眼前的黑澤，是不是會更喜歡被動害羞的我呢？』

「怎麼會呢。」黑澤一愣，不知道原來安達會如此不安，趕忙抱住了安達，「我很喜歡主動靠近我的安達，你不相信的話，你現在聽聽我的心跳聲。」

安達也伸手抱住了黑澤，隔了半晌才靦腆地回答﹕「嗯，我聽到了。」

黑澤頓時有些不好意思，「還真的被你聽到了？」

安達輕輕地應了一聲，一想到自己的心跳聲也可能被黑澤聽見，便有些害臊地鬆開了他，重新與他並肩坐著。

「我可以……」黑澤抓著膝蓋猶豫了一下，伸出右臂懸在半空，「把手放在你的肩膀上嗎？」

安達忍不住噗嗤一笑，「你剛才抱住我都沒有問我，你現在為什麼要問這個？當然可以啊。」

黑澤一下子摟住了安達的肩膀，自己也不禁失笑，「對喔，我為什麼要問你呢？」

【啊，好喜歡這樣的安達。居然能在沙發上跟安達窩在一起，真是太幸福了。話說回來，安達身上的味道真好聞啊——】

「安達要看電視嗎？」黑澤拿起了遙控器，把它放到安達的手上。

安達隨便選了一個頻道的綜藝節目看，伸手拿了一塊洋芋片吃，慵懶地窩在黑澤的懷裡。

「要吃嗎？」把剛才的洋芋片吞進肚子裡後，安達又伸手拿了一片，自然地送到黑澤的嘴邊。

黑澤先是一愣，接著便張開嘴巴咬住了洋芋片，笑瞇瞇地在嘴裡嚼著。這洋芋片明明是鹹的，此刻的他卻覺得甜極了。

【啊啊，我被安達投餵了！這是不是意味著我也可以餵他吃？我這麼貪心也可以嗎？啊啊啊，剛吞下的洋芋片，請你不要離開我的身體——】

「噗。」安達實在是忍不住笑出聲音來，幸好電視上剛好播著一個不怎麼好笑的段子。他頓時鬆了口氣，心想黑澤大概只會誤會他的笑點很低吧。

然後隔了良久，黑澤才裝作自然地拿了一塊洋芋片，遞到安達的嘴巴前。

見此，安達便乖乖張口，卻在咬住洋芋片的時候，不小心也含住了黑澤的手指頭，讓他的臉上瞬間漲起了一層紅暈，「抱、抱歉……」

黑澤的心聲剎那間嚴重失控，吵得安達快要聽不下去。

【啊啊，安達吃了！我是不是以後都可以繼續餵他吃東西了？還有安達的嘴唇軟乎乎的，好想再親一遍……但才交往第一天，肯定會嚇到安達吧……雖然天台上是安達做主動的，但是這個跟那個是兩碼事吧……啊啊啊，我要控制住我自己，我不能再盯著安達的嘴唇看了，不然真的太明顯……】

雖然安達也跟黑澤有著同樣的想法，但因為他不想他們的第二個吻又是他做主動的那一方，便只好裝作懵然不知，繼續看電視。

兩人一邊看電視，一邊聊天，時間稍縱即逝，不知不覺間距離尾班車只剩半小時，然而黑澤卻沒有提議讓安達留下過夜，讓安達心裡悶悶的。

『如果我直接問他，會顯得我好像很有企圖吧……』

過了一會兒，黑澤才注意到電視機上顯示的時間，不禁驚呼﹕「啊，原來都這個時間了，安達還有電車回去吧？」

被黑澤這麼一問，安達驟然生了一肚子的悶氣，他扁著嘴悶聲悶氣地回答﹕「現在走的話，還來得及回去。」

「嗯嗯，別太晚回去。」黑澤察覺到安達在生悶氣，卻無法鼓起勇氣問安達要不要留下過夜，他害怕安達會誤以為他另有企圖，繼而對他反感。

幸好，黑澤的這些想法都透過魔法傳達給安達了，安達才知道黑澤並非不解風情，而只是像以前一樣，害怕被自己討厭。既然黑澤不像自己可以靠魔法作弊知道對方的想法，那就只能由他來把彼此埋在心底不敢說的話說出口吧？

「那個……」安達吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地看著黑澤問﹕「如果我說我想留下來過夜，是不是太厚臉皮了？」


	13. 下次要睡床

黑澤已經不知道自己今晚愣住了多少次，就在他思考該怎麼得體地回答安達時，安達搶先道﹕「那個，我指的是我睡地板。」

「當然如果你能讓我睡床，我會很高興，但是要是像上次又給你添麻煩就不好了……所以我還是乖乖睡地板吧。」他紅著臉小聲地再加了一句。

黑澤的瞳孔猛地放大，胸口劇烈地上下起伏。他費了好大的功夫，才能按捺住自己想立刻說好的衝動。

看到黑澤一言不發，安達尷尬地站了起來，指了指大門，「還是我回家好了？交往第一天就過夜什麼的，果然還是不太好吧……」

雖然他並不打算跟黑澤發生什麼，但是仔細想想，這個提議實在是不太符合他的三十歲純情處男人設。

黑澤下意識地抓住了安達的手，眼裡閃過複雜的情緒。

【我真的可以挽留安達留下來過夜嗎？因為是安達提出的，就算答應也應該不會顯得我很有企圖吧……】

「都這時間了，如果你不介意的話，就留下來過夜吧。」隔了半晌，黑澤假裝自然地微笑著說。

安達不好意思地點點頭，重新坐回沙發上，臉上一陣燥熱。

『黑澤沒有說我可以睡床啊……』

「那我先去放洗澡水。」說完，黑澤便站了起來，走向浴室那邊。

安達心不在焉地看著電視，在心裡暗暗提醒自己不能再做任何出格的事，因為他重生後的進度已經超前許多了，本來交往兩個月才有的第一次親吻，今天因為自己的一時衝動下提前實行了。

「說到哪兒了？」黑澤的聲音驀然從背後冒出，不禁嚇了安達一跳。

「呃……」說實話安達根本就沒有在認真看，哪知道剛才主持人說什麼了，「抱歉，我剛才分神了……」

黑澤笑著坐下，「難道你是在想我嗎？」

「沒有啦，就……那個……嗯。」被黑澤發現自己的小心思，安達頓時害羞想找個地洞鑽進去。

「真的嗎？我好開心喔。」黑澤的臉上難掩喜悅，再次伸手摟住了安達的肩。

【該不會是因為我剛才迴避了安達想睡床的想法吧？我……】

安達的身體猛地一僵，倏忽站了起來說﹕「我去一下廁所。」

『啊……我又逃跑了，我真沒用。』

安達在洗手間裡，看著鏡子裡的自己，用冷水洗了一把臉。剛才那一瞬間，他幾乎是下意識地站了起來，他沒想到自己居然會害怕聽到黑澤的真正想法，一想到要是黑澤其實不想跟他同床共枕，又或者覺得這樣的自己太急進，他的心便不禁一緊，不知道該如何面對黑澤。

整頓好腦內混亂的思緒後，安達便再次回到沙發上，但這次他因為不想再偷聽黑澤的心聲，他刻意跟黑澤保留了一丁點的距離——看上去依然坐得很近，只是身體沒有貼到彼此而已。

黑澤瞬間察覺到了這微妙的距離感，禁不住朝安達挪動身體，填平那讓人心癢癢的隙縫。

【跟安達聊些什麼好呢？漫畫？食物？天氣？其實可以的話，我好想問他為什麼會喜歡我呢……因為之前完全看不出來啊……但是交往第一天就突然問這個，安達會覺得我很沉重吧？】

安達偷瞄了黑澤一眼，內心五味雜陳。他因為不想過早暴露魔法和重生的事，所以只好裝作聽不見，但一想到那個缺乏安全感的黑澤恐怕會因此胡思亂想，又覺得一陣心痛。他按捺住這份無可奈何的心情，想著改天他一定要好好跟黑澤說，他有多麼喜歡他。

過了一會兒，一把女聲提醒他們洗澡水已經準備好。黑澤如常地讓安達先去洗澡，留下自己一個人在客廳裡，看著櫃子糾結著要不要拿出被用的棉被。

『還是先拿出來好了，要是安達之後說不用再說吧……』

還沒打開蓮蓬頭沖澡的安達，隱約聽見了黑澤在地板拖著棉被的聲音，頓時不禁有點黯然失色，對著牆壁長長地嘆氣。

『唉，我為什麼要感到失望呢？我早就猜到那個紳士的黑澤會這樣啊……』

安達在悶悶不樂中洗完澡，擦乾身體穿好衣服後，忍不住在起霧的鏡子上，找了一個小小的角落，寫上了「笨蛋」兩個字，心裡想著他不可能會發現到，但又同時暗暗期待他能看見，矛盾極了。

「我洗好了。」安達瞥了一眼黑澤身後的棉被，淡淡地說。

黑澤點了點頭，便拿著替換的衣物走向浴室的方向。

確認黑澤進去了以後，安達躡手躡腳地跑進了臥室，回頭瞄了一眼浴室門後，像是迫不及待般地跳到床上趴躺著，抱著黑澤的枕頭蹭來蹭去。

『趁著黑澤洗澡的時候，就這樣躺一下子應該不過份吧？啊……是黑澤的氣味。』

「欸？」

聽見身後傳來熟悉的聲音，安達不禁嚇到從床上跳起，瞬間漲紅了臉，慌亂地放下了手上的枕頭，低著頭不敢與黑澤對視，窘迫地啟齒﹕「你怎麼會在這裡……」

『啊啊啊，黑澤是不是都看見了？他肯定會覺得我是個變態吧，我該怎麼解釋？應該說，我還能解釋什麼……』

「我忘了拿內褲。」黑澤目瞪口呆地看著站在床邊的安達，口乾舌燥地吞了吞口水，「安達你剛才是在……」

『我、我沒有看錯吧？安達剛才是在聞我的枕頭嗎？欸欸欸，等一下這訊息量太大了，我需要消化一下……』

「你、你別說出來！」安達尷尬地大喊，垂頭緊抓自己的衣擺，「沒、沒錯，就是你想的那樣……抱歉，我就是如此糟糕的一個人，讓你失望了吧，那、那個……」

「欸？」

安達倏忽被黑澤抱住，身體不禁一僵。他感覺到黑澤的身體微微顫動著，心跳驟然亂了節奏。

【太好了，原來安達對我也有那方面的慾望。】

安達頓覺臉上一陣燥熱，嘴唇微張卻說不出一句話來。 

「……我可以吻你嗎？」黑澤難耐地撫著安達的臉，呼吸漸漸變得灼熱，聲音也有些顫抖。

看著近在咫尺的雙唇，安達還沒來得及思考，便下意識地閉上雙眼。待他反應過來後，他的唇瓣早已被他朝思暮想的柔軟覆了上來。黑澤輕輕地吻著他，溫柔地一下又一下地吸吮他的嘴唇，讓安達情不自禁地摟住黑澤的脖子，加深這一個吻。

【啊，安達回應我了。我真的好喜歡，好喜歡，好喜歡安達……】

兩人緊緊地擁在一起，安達聞到了黑澤身上淡淡的香氣，呼吸愈趨紊亂，被他那溫熱的雙唇吻得全身發麻，腦袋暈乎乎的。他什麼也不想思考，只是本能地抱著、回吻著黑澤，渴望著更多、更多。

隔了良久，安達才輕輕地推開了黑澤，因為他知道再吻下去的話，自己便會按捺不住心中的慾望，一發不可收拾。

黑澤直勾勾地盯著安達舔了舔唇，半開著玩笑問道﹕「安達的初吻對象真的是我嗎？你的吻技怎麼會那麼好？」

黑澤本以為安達剛學會接吻還不懂得換氣，要控制好分寸才不會把他吻得喘不過氣來，怎料他剛才倒是反過來被安達撩得心癢難耐。

「呃，當然了。」安達臉紅耳赤地回答，內心裡對此卻是一言難盡。

『哈？都是你教我的好嗎？笨蛋黑澤。』

他的初吻對象當然是黑澤了，只不過不是眼前的黑澤而已，但是嚴格上來說，他們的確是同一個人啊。

看著黑澤難以置信地挑眉，安達不禁咬著下唇，害羞地揮動著雙手，輕聲催促﹕「你、你趕快去洗澡吧。」。

豈料這句話在黑澤聽來，卻是讓人充滿了遐想。雖然他知道安達不是那個意思，但還是禁不住想去曲解他的話。

黑澤勾唇一笑，湊近安達的耳旁低語﹕「嗯，要是繼續跟你待在一起，我怕我會克制不了我自己。」

耳根被那片軟唇輕輕摩挲，安達不自覺地吞了吞口水，呆愣地站在原地。待他反應過來後，臥室已經只剩他一個人。

格外寧靜的晚上，使浴室傳來的洗澡水聲更為明顯，聽著嘩啦嘩啦的水聲，安達的腦中閃過了黑澤赤裸的畫面，不禁臉上一紅。

『不行，我要振作一點！這才是交往的第一天喔，再怎麼趕進度，也不能同一天直接上全壘吧……』

安達猛力拍打自己的臉龐，用強大的意志力抬起雙腳，舉步維艱地走出了黑澤的臥房，掀起客廳備用的被子躺進去。

「嗡嗡——嗡嗡——」

手機的震動聲，將安達瞬間從混亂的思緒中喚回現實，他猛地睜了睜眼，低頭一看原來是柘植又給他發了一條訊息。

『噢對了，我都忘了回覆柘植！他現在肯定因為魔法的事慌成一團吧。』

於是，安達便抱著內疚的心情，直接打了個電話過去﹕「喂，是柘植嗎？抱歉我剛才太忙，忘了回你……」

「天崩地裂了，其實我剛才……抱歉，我不應該懷疑你今早說的話。」

「你也有……魔法了嗎？」安達小心翼翼地問。

柘植在電話裡頭沉默了良久，才緩緩啟齒﹕「啊，那個原來應該叫作魔法嗎？就是碰到別人時，不知道為什麼能聽到他在想什麼……」

安達不禁笑了笑，「嗯，那個都市傳說是真的，但你也不用擔心，只要我們從處男畢業，就能解除魔法啦。」

「欸？可是那談何容易啊……」柘植默默地嘆了口氣，「虧你說得那麼輕描淡寫的。」

安達想到自己已經有黑澤後便得意一笑，「沒事的，我們找一天出來談談吧，明晚怎麼樣？」

聽到柘植說「好」之後，安達又繼續道﹕「那就明天晚上老地方見吧，我回頭再聯絡你，先掛了喔。」

「剛才電話裡的……是誰？」

身後忽然傳來一把熟悉的聲音，嚇得安達差點把手機摔在地上。

「啊，你洗完了，怎麼洗得那麼快。」安達尷尬地笑了笑，把手機放在一旁，「剛才那個是我大學時期的朋友。」

「你們約了明天晚上見面嗎？」黑澤裝作自然地問道，心裡卻是默默地生著悶氣。

『第一次看到安達笑得那麼高興……大學就認識的話，是很要好的朋友嗎？』

「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」安達疑惑地歪頭反問。

『難不成……黑澤吃醋了？』

「沒什麼，就隨便問問而已。」黑澤露出了一個自以為毫無破綻的微笑，卻不知道他在愛人面前其實破綻百出。他不知道即便是自己細微的神情舉止，安達也不可能漏看。

「哦。」安達頓時忍悛不禁，「但依我看來，你明明是吃醋了。」

黑澤立刻逞強否認﹕「哪有。」

見此，安達更是止不住笑，連忙向他解釋﹕「柘植是我為數不多的好友，但也就是朋友而已，你別想多了。我改天把他介紹給你認識吧。」

『這樣說的話，就算是那個亞洲醋王，也總得消消氣吧？』

黑澤難為情地點點頭，終究還是看著安達的臉坦白道﹕「抱歉，我剛才的確是吃醋了……」

『不知道安達會不會覺得我的獨佔欲太強，讓他感到很沉重……』

「看到黑澤因為我而吃醋，我很開心喔。」安達難得率直地表達自己的心情，要是半年前的自己的話，在交往初期一定無法說出這種話來，但是他現在只想把心裡所想的，好好傳達給容易患得患失的黑澤。

黑澤先是愣了一下，然後不好意思地撓了撓後頸，「是、是嗎。」

安達甜滋滋地笑著「嗯」了一聲，又說﹕「你以後如果有什麼的話，直接說出來就可以了，不用強行憋著。」

安達知道黑澤在這一方面的確是一個專家，凡是把事情藏在心裡，常常徑自胡思亂想，要慢慢撫平他的不安實在是不容易。

黑澤心裡一暖，微笑著說﹕「知道了。」

「那、那因為時間不早，我就先睡了。」安達掀開被子，羞恥地補了一句﹕「剛才在你房間的事你給我忘了，知道嗎？」

黑澤忍悛不禁，又回了一句「知道了」，腦海裡卻一直浮現出安達剛剛痴漢的一面，怎麼也揮之不去。

安達轉身背向黑澤，極為小聲地嘟嚷﹕「……我今晚會乖乖睡地板，但是下次來的話我想睡床。」

黑澤遲遲也沒有回話，安達也不確定黑澤是聽到了，還是沒聽見，只好重新把身體轉回去看看黑澤的反應，卻沒想到黑澤的臉居然就近在眼前。

黑澤蹲在床邊，看向安達的雙眸像是灌了蜜般充滿著愛意，他輕輕地動了動嘴唇，用嘴形再次說出「知道了」三個字後，又溫柔地笑了笑。

黑澤在安達的額頭上落下輕輕一吻，「晚安。」

「……晚安。」安達害臊地撇開視線，用被子蓋住自己的臉。

聽到黑澤的腳步聲漸漸遠去後，安達才把被子拉下，露出紅通通的臉。

『原來他真的聽見了啊……』


	14. 我知道就好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我發現我常常一不小心就會寫成廢甜  
> 大家會喜歡看廢甜嗎😂😂

清晨，安達被黑澤切蔥的聲音吵醒。他緩緩張開雙眼，把身體轉向廚房那邊，慵懶地打了個哈欠。

「你醒啦，早安。」黑澤放下菜刀，笑瞇瞇地說。

一覺醒來便看到這副爽朗幾點的笑容，讓安達不禁覺得有些過於耀眼，他垂下頭揉了揉雙眼，腦袋才漸漸清醒起來，抬頭看著黑澤說﹕「早安。」

「我在做早餐，你先去梳洗一下吧。」黑澤微微一笑，重新拿起刀子切蔥花。

『太棒了，又能吃到黑澤做的早餐！』

安達的雙眸頓時閃閃發亮，點了點頭，屁顛屁顛地走進了廁所，那期待萬分的模樣讓黑澤不禁失笑。

黑澤將蔥花放到一旁備用，開火燒熱鍋子下油，倒下一層薄薄的蛋液。

「好香啊。」安達一出來，一陣香濃的蛋香便撲鼻而來。

他興奮地跑到黑澤身旁，把身體倚在料理台上，用一雙彎彎笑眼目不轉睛地看著黑澤。

黑澤拿著筷子遊刃有餘地將蛋餅翻面，挑眉一笑，「你再這樣盯著我看，我會害羞的。」

安達忍不住吐槽﹕「真的害羞的人才不會說出這種話呢。」

黑澤一笑置之，將一層新的蛋液倒進鍋裡，「不過真是太好了——昨晚你突然說你喜歡我，害我一度懷疑自己是不是在做夢，現在才總算有點實感。」

其實黑澤說了一個小小的謊，突如其來的幸福，讓他至今仍不敢相信這一切都是真的，他覺得自己彷彿做了一個很長、很長的夢——若然果真如此，但願永遠也不再醒來。

「我也覺得很不真實。」安達若有所思地露出笑意，他也沒想過自己只是重生兩星期，便迅速地搞定了黑澤。

『原來安達也跟我有一樣的想法啊……但我還是弄不明白安達是怎樣喜歡上我的，他到底喜歡我什麼呢？好想問又不敢問。』

黑澤又將蛋餅翻了個面，「我沒那麼快弄好，你坐在沙發上等吧。」

「我站在這裡就好。」安達抿嘴說，他可要近距離觀察他男友國寶級的側顏呢。

黑澤的心跳驀地漏了一拍，他輕輕地應了一聲，強裝自然地將餘下的蛋漿全部倒下，內心卻是波濤洶湧。他沒想到安達居然會如此黏人，他是否可以把這解讀成安達真的很喜歡他呢？

黑澤心不在焉地將煎好的煎蛋卷切成均等份，分別裝在兩個小菜碟上。

安達直接搶過那兩個碟子，「我拿過去吧。」

「等一下。」

安達看著黑澤突然靠過來，還盯著自己的嘴唇看，心臟頓時怦怦亂跳，下意識地閉上了眼。

然而，下一秒唇上並沒有傳來溫軟的觸感，他只感覺到自己的嘴角被黑澤的指腹掃了一下。

「這裡沾到洗臉乳的泡泡了。」黑澤看著輕閉雙眼的安達，頓時忍悛不禁，壞心眼地調侃道﹕「你剛才是以為我要親你嗎？」

安達驚覺自己這下子糗大了，瞬間漲紅了臉，無地自容地低著頭，好想立刻逃離現場。

「嗯，看來是呢。」黑澤看著安達無言以對的模樣，不禁覺得有點可愛，伸手輕撫安達的臉蛋，用柔情似水的語氣問﹕「那你想我親你嗎？」

聽此，安達的手不禁抖了一下，差點把裝著煎蛋卷的碟子打翻，臉紅耳赤地抬了抬頭，咬著下唇一言不發。

「我記得安達的不反對——」黑澤挑眉輕輕一笑，「就是代表同意對吧？」

黑澤捧住了安達的臉，側著頭漸漸湊近，看見安達乖巧地閉上眼睛後，溫柔地吻住了那紅潤的雙唇。

【向我討吻的安達太可愛了。】

輕輕一啄後，黑澤便放開了安達，彷彿意猶未盡地舔著下唇，用寵溺的眼神看著安達笑了起來。

安達的心不可抑止地狂跳起來，嘴唇微張地凝視著黑澤的雙眼，不由自主地將手中的碟子擱在一旁，踏前一步伸手圈住了黑澤的脖子，將自己的唇湊了上去。

「唔？」

黑澤受寵若驚地瞪大雙眼，感覺到自己的雙唇被輕輕吸吮了幾下後，才緩緩閉上眼睛，把手放到安達的頭上，撫著那蓬鬆的黑髮，輕咬安達的唇瓣。

【我真的不是在做夢嗎？我真的可以這麼幸福嗎？安達實在是太犯規了，居然又主動親我，他這樣讓我愈來愈喜歡他，是要叫我怎麼辦啊……】

黑澤的心聲宛如就在安達的耳邊迴響，激起了他心中的片片漣漪。情動不已的他，不禁伸出了舌尖在黑澤的唇上輕啄舔吻，害黑澤的身體頓然一僵，當他聽到那亂成一片的心聲時，他才突然意識到自己又不小心作出了大膽的行為，情急地放開了黑澤，草草地結束了這一吻。

「那、那個……」

安達滿臉通紅地把手指頭藏在袖子裡，想為自己剛才的行為作出辯解，大腦卻全被剛才那一吻佔據，除了與黑澤有關的部分外都一片空白。

「再、再不吃的話，煎蛋卷就要冷掉了。」安達垂著頭把碟子搬到飯桌上，笨拙地轉移話題。

一股暖意湧上黑澤的心頭，把他的心填得滿滿的。雖然他還不曉得安達為什麼會喜歡上他，但喜歡一個人的時候，眼神是藏不住的，他能看到安達眼裡的愛意快要溢出來似的，也許他先不要糾結這個問題好了？

『後續就留待下次，一步一步來吧。』

他忍不住掩嘴一笑，「有人跟你說過，你真的很可愛嗎？」

說完，黑澤皺了一下眉頭覺得好像不對——除了他以外，這個世界上怎麼可以有其他人誇安達可愛呢？雖然安達是很可愛沒錯，但是能把這一句話說出口的，只能是他，必須是他一個人而已。

聽此，安達忍不住在心裡反了個白眼——有，當然有了，就是眼前的某個痴漢，整天到晚把誇他可愛的話掛在嘴邊，聽到他耳朵都快長繭了。

安達想了想，彆扭地回答﹕「除了你之外，沒有人會覺得一個三十歲的男人可愛吧。」

黑澤從電鍋裡盛飯，轉頭看著安達輕輕一笑，「那太好了，安達可愛的一面，只有我一個人知道就夠了。」

安達坐在飯桌前，無奈地吃了一口白飯後，又夾了一小塊的煎蛋卷，放進嘴巴裡。

「好吃嗎？」黑澤嘴裡含著筷子，期待安達的答案。

安達甜甜一笑，「好吃。」

黑澤心裡一暖，笑瞇瞇地說﹕「太好了，那你多吃點。」

一頓飯下來，兩人的嘴角像是被施展了魔法一樣，一直保持上揚的狀態沒有掉下來過。看著安達臉上洋溢著的笑容，黑澤覺得世界彷彿冒著粉紅泡泡，不禁在心中感嘆﹕要是每天早上都像今天一樣就好了。

兩人上班後，便回到了各自的座位上工作。快要中午的時候，黑澤偶然聽見女同事們在走廊裡討論八卦，隱約聽到安達的名字後，不禁停下了腳步，躲在牆後偷聽。

「你們覺不覺得，安達最近好像變可愛了？而且，工作上的表現也變好了。」某個營業部的女同事A開展了這場討論。

「對對對，該怎麼說呢，好像變得更愛笑了？一笑起來還莫名散發出柔和的氛圍，真是不得了！」女同事B激動地附和著。

女同事C猛地點頭深表同意，「聽說他還沒有談過戀愛呢，以前都不知道原來純情的草食男，是這麼的可愛！」

「純情的草食男啊，聽起來好像很棒！」女同事D高聲感嘆。

站在一角的黑澤不禁板起臉孔，抓著牆的手指快要掐進去，在心裡默默記住了這幾個女同事的名字。那一瞬間，他彷彿感覺到，圍住他的粉紅泡泡全被戳破了。

『安達可愛的一面，只能只有我知道。」


	15. 為何喜歡我

連女同事們都注意到安達的變化，眼裡只有安達的黑澤，當然也看在眼裡。據他觀察，安達好像是自從上星期，即是三十歲後，臉上笑容多了，一改以前一臉陰沉、生人勿近的形象。在工作上，他也學會了適當地拒絕別人，不再活成一個老好人，弄得自己疲憊不堪。

要改變自己的性格並非一時三刻的事，他想破頭也想不到箇中原因，所以只能猜想安達興許是經歷了某種心境上的轉變，言行舉止才會有此變化。但有一件事他是知道的，那就是他又更喜歡安達了。

看著漸漸變得耀眼的安達，他不禁感到一絲欣慰，卻同時又暗暗希望周圍的人不要發現，懷著兩種互相牴觸的想法。所以當下聽見女同事們對安達議論紛紛時，心裡不由得百感交集，無法判斷這到底是一件好事，還是一件壞事——好吧，其實他是知道的，只是他不想承認而已，因為只有嫉妒心重的自己，才會覺得安達開始受到矚目是一件壞事。

「黑澤前輩，原來你在這裡！你站在這裡幹什麼啊？我們不是要去九十九商事嗎？」六角悄無聲息地從黑澤身後冒出，高聲問道。 

黑澤怔了一下，迅速地調整自己的姿勢，掛上了營業用的笑容，說﹕「沒什麼，就是在想事情，我這就去。」

那群女同事意識到走廊上還有其他人後，便迅速散場了。黑澤瞄了她們一眼，便跟著六角一同離去。前往九十九商事的路上，她們剛才說的話在他的腦裡頻頻冒出，讓一股莫名的煩躁湧上了他的心頭。根據自己多年來的觀察，安達喜歡的是像她們那種清純可愛的女生。他不敢細想，如果剛才其中一個女的向安達告白了，安達會作出怎樣的回應。

對於安達為什麼喜歡他，而且喜歡他哪裡，他至今仍茫然不知。到底是他帥氣的外表，優秀的工作能力，還是說溫柔待人的一面？若然他知道安達喜歡他什麼，他必定會盡最大的努力維持那些部份。他不喜歡這種不確定的感覺，他好害怕如果就這樣什麼也不做，某天他的小天使就會被充滿小心機的女生們勾走。

拜訪完九十九商事後，黑澤和六角在外面草草地吃過午餐，接著又連續跑了好幾個客戶。回到公司時，已是傍晚六點多，一眾同事相繼下班。他環視四周尋找著安達的身影，卻找不到那個讓他心心念念的人。

「剛才真是謝謝安達了。」藤崎小姐笑著向安達點頭，兩人拿著一堆文件夾，一前一後地走進了辦公室。

「不用客氣。」安達回以一個禮貌的微笑，一轉頭就對上了黑澤的視線，眼睛瞬間發亮變得水靈靈的，剛好黑澤就站在不遠處，他便向對他點了點頭，用彎彎笑眼朝著他說﹕「辛苦了。」

安達治癒無比的笑容，讓黑澤看了甜到心坎裡，一洗心中的陰霾，頓覺他的世界又重新被粉紅泡泡包圍著，自己也不禁笑了起來，「辛苦了。」

察覺到安達看向自己時，笑容的溫度有著明顯的不同，黑澤內心雀躍不已，再次告訴自己，自己真的不是在做夢，安達對他的喜歡是真的寫在臉上的。

安達看著差不多整天沒見的黑澤張口欲言，但一想到公司裡還有其他人，便只好把一肚子的話吞回喉嚨裡，裝作沒事般地回到了自己的座位。只是才剛坐下，他又忍不住轉頭偷瞄了黑澤一眼，卻沒想到對方也剛好在看他，害他的心跳霎時亂了節奏，猛地把頭轉回來，耳根發紅地盯著桌面。

『辦公室戀情真的太難了……』

坐在一旁的藤崎小姐，似乎是察覺到他們之間的眉目傳情，不由得掩嘴一笑。 

安達下班後，約了柘植在自己常去的居酒屋見面。兩人坐下來點餐後，柘植開門見山地向安達提起了魔法的事。安達看著毛毛騰騰的柘植不禁失笑，想了想決定將自己擁有魔法和重生的事，都一五一十地向他全盤托出。

起初柘植對他重生的話半信半疑，但一想到自己都有魔法了，世界之大何其不有，便收起了懷疑的眼神，開始仔細分析安達的話。

柘植淡淡地托一托眼鏡，問﹕「那你不打算跟那個叫做黑澤的坦白嗎？」

安達聞言嘆了一口氣，「其實我是想跟他說的，只不過不是現在而已……」

「你這樣我也不是不能理解，但是我也要提醒你，一旦拖久了，就愈難找到合適的時機，愈難說出口了。」柘植頓了一下，語重心長地說﹕「況且你又藏不住自己的心思，他不會覺得你現在的舉動很奇怪嗎？」

安達慚愧地點點頭，說自己總是下意識地做出一些出格的事，讓黑澤老是一副受寵若驚的模樣。他其實隱約感覺到了黑澤的不安，但又害怕對方不相信他，或者因此對他感到失望，才遲遲不敢向黑澤坦白重生的事。

「你再自己想想吧，但最重要的是，不要為自己做的決定後悔。」柘植真摰地看著安達的雙眼說。

回到家後，即便洗了個澡，安達還是繼續糾結在這件事情上。他不知道什麼才是叫做合適的時機，交往後一個月？兩個月？三個月？這就像是一個定時炸彈，讓他時時刻刻陷入無形的壓力。他一方面不想對黑澤有所隱瞞，另一方面又覺得自己沒辦法將這秘密藏一輩子，所以他還是想好好找個機會，跟黑澤說明這一切。

他躺在床上盯著天花板嘆了口氣，雖然毫無邏輯可言，但姑且就先把坦白的時機定作交往一個月吧？這樣自己就還能逃避一下，要是到時候也沒法說出口的話，就到時再說吧……

「嗡嗡——嗡嗡——」

安達瞥了手機一眼，發現是黑澤的來電後，不禁緊張地坐了起來，清了清嗓子按下接通鍵﹕「喂？黑澤？」

「抱歉，現在這時間會不會打擾到你？」黑澤小心翼翼地問道。

「不會，還沒到我睡覺的時間呢。」安達靠在牆上抱著自己的枕頭，「怎麼了，你找我有什麼事嗎？」

電話裡頭傳來不自然的沉默，黑澤隔了半晌才啟齒﹕「沒有……我只是想安達了，想聽聽安達的聲音。」

安達的臉上瞬間泛起一圈紅暈，「……哦。」

「安達也有……想我嗎？」黑澤試探性地問，他不確定這樣問會否讓安達覺得他很沉重。

「呃、那個……嗯。」安達結結巴巴地小聲回道﹕「我、我也想你。」

「真的嗎？」黑澤欣喜若狂，連說話的語尾都飄了起來，「那我以後晚上也可以這樣打電話給你嗎？」

「可以啊。」安達用軟軟的聲音回答，讓黑澤聽得心癢癢的。

「那我真的會常常打電話給你喔。」黑澤本想說每天都打電話給安達，但又怕安達會覺得太有負擔，只好改說成「常常」。

安達心裡一暖，隨即笑著說﹕「嗯，那我每天晚上等你的電話喔。」

雖然他們是辦公室戀愛，但因為不同部門，加上黑澤又常常外出跑業務，在公司裡也沒什麼機會說話。比起那數小時似有還無的「共處一室」，也許一通十五分鐘的電話，更能迅速拉近兩人的距離。

黑澤怔了一下，沒想到安達直接說「每晚」了，頓時笑得合不攏嘴，差點從床上跳了起來，「對了，安達你星期六有空嗎？」

「有啊，怎麼了？」安達的雙眼閃過一絲期待，想著黑澤是不是終於要約他了。

果不其然，黑澤接著說﹕「那我們一起出去玩吧。」

「好啊。」安達乾脆地答應，猜想著黑澤到底會帶他去哪裡玩。

黑澤頓時心花怒放，「那我星期六去接你。你就好好期待吧，我會讓那天成為最棒的一天！」

聽見熟悉的話，安達不禁失笑，知道自己儀式感很重的戀人，將要大費周章地張羅一大堆事情，只為安排一場完美無瑕的初次約會。他並非不喜歡來一場盛大的約會，但比起那樣，他更不想黑澤累壞自己，便有些難為情地說﹕「嗯，就交給你安排吧。不過我想跟你說……其實我只要跟黑澤在一起，去哪裡都很開心喔。」

這一記直球，打得黑澤的心臟怦怦亂跳，他從沒想過沒有戀愛經驗的安達這麼會說情話，不禁愣住了。

「……黑澤？」良久也聽不到黑澤的回應，安達不免有點心慌，輕聲問道。

「抱歉，因為剛才聽到安達那麼說，我有點高興過頭，一不小心就恍神了。」黑澤抱著頭輕輕地笑了笑，「我也是只要跟安達在一起，去哪裡都很開心喔。」

安達害羞地「哦」了一聲，一時間不知道該如何把話接下去。

「那個……」黑澤頓了一下，鼓起勇氣接著說﹕「其實我有個問題一直想要問安達。」

他明明忍了七年也沒向安達告白，但才交往第二天他就已經憋不住了，他實在是很想知道這個答案。他討厭那個得到安達後，變得愈來愈貪婪的自己。

「嗯？什麼？」安達疑惑地問。

黑澤抿了抿嘴，遲疑了片刻才張口﹕「你為什麼會喜歡我？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近一直卡文(哭) 希望之後能寫得愈來愈快  
> 最後補上遲來的赤楚生日快樂~


	16. 溫柔的枷鎖

聞言，安達不禁「欸」了一聲，難道他現在就要立刻坦白這一切了嗎？他還沒有做好心理準備。

「就……就喜歡上了啊。」安達內心忐忑，含糊其辭地回答。

安達不願明確說明理由，早已在黑澤的預料之內，他禁不住追問﹕「是最近這個月才開始的嗎？」

其實嚴格來說，黑澤覺得應該是最近一個星期才對，畢竟以前的安達除了公事上的交流，一向甚少和他說話，只盡最基本的禮節。

「不是，我從很久以前就……」安達瞬間意識到自己說錯話，趕忙改口﹕「啊，不對……嗯，就是這個月才開始吧？」

安達不自然的轉折，讓黑澤不禁蹙眉，甚是疑惑。但從他那笨拙的蒙混方式，黑澤深信前者才是正確答案。只不過，那樣反而讓他感到難以置信，他好想知道安達的很久以前，到底是指多久以前。

「是有什麼特別的契機嗎？」黑澤想著既然都問了，就打破沙鍋問到底。

比如說，黑澤自己的話，就是七年前安達在公園裡告訴他，他已經做得夠好了——那好像是第一次有人直接肯定他的內在自我。

「呃……就是……」安達心裡一片茫然，不知道自己該否趁機坦白，還是堅守自己剛定下的「一個月之約」。

黑澤不禁皺起眉頭，『安達是因為害羞才會欲言又止嗎？我這樣連著問，是不是把他逼得太緊了？』

「那我換一個問題好了……」黑澤忐忑地咽了咽口水，「安達其實喜歡我什麼啊？」

「全、全部？」安達幾乎是反射性地回答，語畢才意識到自己的答案多麼驚人，瞬間覺得有些難為情。

「欸？」黑澤怔了一下，他的直覺告訴他，安達不是想糊弄他才這樣說，但正因為如此，他才會這麼震驚。安達到底是從什麼時候，變得這麼喜歡他的？還有，該有多喜歡，才能毫不猶豫地說出「全部」兩個字？

「啊，太籠統了嗎？那個，比如說……」安達紅著臉抿嘴，「你溫柔的一面？」

說罷，安達想了想好像哪裡不太對勁，急忙補充﹕「不對，這樣說的話，你又會勉強自己當一個『溫柔』的人吧。我不是那個意思，我不想我這一番話變成束縛你的枷鎖，因為黑澤你已經夠溫柔了——應該說，你太過溫柔了。你知道這一句話嗎？對別人溫柔，是對自己殘忍。溫柔待人固然很好，但我希望你以後也要記得，留一份溫柔給自己。在我們這段關係裡面也是，我不想你只是處處為我著想，為了迎合我而犧牲了你自己，我想你更重視自己的感受。」

即使過了很久，每當安達想起以前黑澤曾為了不為難自己，主動放手的事，便心痛得像刀絞一樣，不自覺地淚流滿面。安達知道黑澤正是因為深愛著他，才會對他溫柔到骨子裡，但同樣的事情經歷一次便足夠了，重生後他只想幫助黑澤早點擺脫這個名為「溫柔」的桎梏，讓他明白就算天塌下來了，他也不會討厭黑澤。

想來，他可能還有點討厭黑澤的溫柔呢。

「抱、抱歉，我一口氣講了這麼話，還用了一副自以為是的口吻……明明是要說喜歡你哪裡，卻說了這些不相干的……」聽到電話裡頭一片沉默，安達不禁有些慌張。

「不，謝謝你。」黑澤吸了吸鼻子，哽咽地打斷了安達的話。

與七年前一樣，他的小天使再一次觸碰他的內心深處。當年的那一份悸動，他久久也不能忘卻，讓他就這樣喜歡安達，喜歡了整整七年。不知道今天的這一番話，又會讓他喜歡安達多久呢？幸好這次不再是他一廂情願的暗戀，他終於和安達兩情相悅。所以他深信，他這一次一定會喜歡安達一輩子吧。一旦跌入安達的溫柔後，就再也出不去了。

「你……你在哭嗎？」安達愣了一下，難以置信地問道。

「才沒有。」黑澤又重重地吸了口氣，彆扭地說。

安達忍不住笑了出來，「明明就有。」

「我沒有。」黑澤繼續賭氣地嚷著，卻不知道嘶啞的聲音早已出賣了他。

一種莫名的酸楚襲上安達的心頭，他欠黑澤的實在是太多了，雖然七年的時間他是補不回來了，但是至少讓他從現在開始，好好地愛黑澤這個人吧。

安達將在眼眶打轉的淚水拭去，扯起嘴角笑了笑，為了不破壞氣氛不禁淘氣一下，說﹕「那我們現在改成打視訊通話好了。」

「啊？那、那太突然了吧。」黑澤心虛地拒絕，要是平常的他，肯定恨不得立刻和安達視訊，只是他不想才交往第二天，就讓安達看見自己哭鼻子的蠢樣。

「開玩笑的。」安達輕輕一笑，顧慮到黑澤愛面子便說﹕「視訊就留待下一次吧。」

「嗯。」黑澤頓時鬆了口氣，心裡又是一暖的，「對了，我是不是也要說一下我為什麼會喜歡安達？」

「不用了。」安達立刻回道，心想他早就知道了，只好笨拙地推卻﹕「下、下次再說吧，我跟你不一樣，你這樣冷不防地告訴我的話……我的心臟會撐不住的。」

他害怕再聽一遍的話，他又會不小心亂說話，因為在黑澤面前，他實在是藏不住秘密。他覺得自己能隱瞞到現在，已經相當了不起了。

「哦……那好吧。」黑澤心裡悶悶的，剛才安達突然向他扔了一個直球，他也想回敬一下來一場直球對決，但一想到安達害羞的模樣，便只覺得他可愛極了，只好無奈地順著他的意。

現在冷靜下來，黑澤回想安達剛才說的話，才忽然覺得有點違和感。明明他們一直只是不熟的同事而已，安達到底為什麼會這麼了解自己，居然能一語道破他的癥結所在？莫非安達真的從很久以前，就留意著自己嗎？說不定……安達好像比他想像中更喜歡他？

黑澤忽發奇想﹕「對了，我們要不要定一個暗號？」

「暗號？」安達疑惑地歪頭。

「在公司裡偷偷見面的暗號。」黑澤舔了舔唇，「比如說，在空無一人的食堂裡見面之類的？」

「喔喔。」安達這下子才明白黑澤的意思，不禁暗嘆歷史總是驚人地相似，直接提議他們當初定好的句子﹕「好啊，『謝謝你幫我整理資料』這一句怎麼樣？」

「欸？不是吧，你怎麼會知道我也剛好在想這一句！」黑澤高聲驚呼。

「……心有靈犀一點通？」安達忍悛不禁，他才不會說他是開了金手指呢。

「真是太神奇了。」黑澤感嘆了一聲，又說﹕「那我們的暗號就先定為這一句好了。」

「好啊。」安達輕輕一笑，心想其實他和以前的黑澤，還有許多只有他們才知道的暗號呢。但有些實在是太糟糕了，特別是黑澤想的那些，所以即便以後跟現在的黑澤坦白重生的事，他也絕口不提那些暗號。

黑澤咬著下唇，難掩興奮之情，「怎麼辦，好想明天就試著用用看。」

安達頓時哭笑不得，「真是受不了你啊……但一天最多只能用一次喔，不能太常用，會讓人起疑心的。」

「知道了。」黑澤甜滋滋地回答，腦裡早已迫不及待地想像明天的畫面。

安達瞥了一眼床頭櫃上的時鐘，「我可能差不多要去睡覺了，你呢？」

雖然這是兩人交往後的第一通電話，但安達深信很快便會有第二通和第三通，所以年過三十歲的他，還是不想為了打電話而熬夜。

「嗯，我也快要去睡了。」其實黑澤騙了安達，先不說安達剛才向他丟出了各種直球，光是跟安達通電話便讓他興奮不已，他說實話有點擔心今晚能否睡著。

「晚安，明天見。」安達軟糯糯地說。

「晚安，明天公司見。」黑澤喜孜孜地回道。

「……」

「你怎麼不掛電話？」隔了片刻，安達忍不住問。

「我等你先掛啊。」黑澤理所當然般地回答。

「你為什麼要等我，你先掛。」安達不明所以地反駁。

「不行啦，你先掛。」黑澤依然堅持。

「……」

「好吧，我先掛了，晚安。」這場拉鋸戰不知道持續了多久後，安達終究還是敵不過睡意，只好先行認輸。

「晚安，嘿嘿。」黑澤得意一笑，成功將「堅持就是勝利」貫徹到底。

安達掛了電話後，躺在床上一想到黑澤便嘴角上揚，不禁自我吐槽﹕「我們是什麼初中生笨蛋情侶嗎？」

果然，如柘植所說，戀愛使人愚笨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題外話，如果去搜這一章的名字，會找到一篇很厲害的耽美文喔XDD


	17. 只可以吃醋

一股戀愛的酸臭味，悄悄在營業部的空氣中瀰漫。

明眼人一看就知道，黑澤和安達的關係，這幾天一下子拉近了不少。除了午飯時會一起用膳外，黑澤還時不時走到安達的座位前，就安達替他整理資料的事，笑著向他道謝。眾人當然對兩人的暗語不得而知，只知道安達最近似乎替黑澤整理了不少資料，暗暗羨慕起同期之間的互助互愛精神。

「今晚要一起吃飯嗎？」下班前的兩個小時，安達在桌下偷偷地向黑澤發了一條訊息。

雖然他們明天就要正式約會了，但難得的星期五晚上，安達還是想跟黑澤度過，畢竟以前他們幾乎每個星期五晚上，都會賴在一起。常人說﹕「一日不見，如隔三秋。」但因為在公司裡不能跟對方摟摟抱抱，他倒是覺得即使每天相見，他仍然很想念黑澤。這種刻意保持距離的相處方式，實在是太磨人了。

「就當成是約會的練習。」安達想了想好像哪裡不對，趁著對方還沒讀取訊息，又補發了一句。

安達發完訊息後，不禁無奈地扯了扯嘴角。他一直覺得「約會的練習」這個說法就是在自欺欺人——披著「練習」的皮，卻無異於實實在在的約會。不過既然他的戀人那麼重視儀式感，他也只好勉為其難地配合一下吧。

過了一會兒，黑澤便回了一個「OK」的可愛貼圖，還說他等會兒等安達下班，害安達差點又在公司裡控制不住自己的表情。明明重生前他已經跟黑澤談了快半年的辦公室戀愛，重生後他的表情管理技巧彷彿瞬間歸零，只要一扯到黑澤，他便不由自主地將自己的喜怒哀樂全寫在臉上。

正當安達想著今晚要去哪裡吃飯時，藤崎小姐的一句話把他喚回現實﹕「不好意思，安達你有五十嵐商社的資料嗎？」

思緒突然被打斷，安達被嚇得一愣一愣的，他懵然地點點頭，翻了一下桌上的東西，向她遞上了一個文件夾，回道﹕「我只有這些。」

【唉，今晚又要加班了嗎……這些一個人根本做不完啊。】

「謝謝。」藤崎小姐接過文件夾，莞爾一笑。

安達這才想起剛才會議上，課長讓藤崎小姐下班前要整理好資料的事，再看看手錶距離下班還有快兩個小時，時間尚算充足，他咬著下唇想了想，提議﹕「要不……我幫你做一些吧？我現在手頭上的工作都不著急的。」

「真的嗎？」藤崎小姐的雙眼頓時發亮，但很快又黯淡下來，「但會不會太麻煩你了？」

安達笑著搖頭，「反正我現在也是閒著。」

安達自從知道平安夜的煙花是藤崎小姐放的後，便一直對她心存感激，重生後他只想要抓緊每個機會好好報答她——現在就是其中一個好機會。

「那麼就拜託你了！」藤崎小姐雙手合十道謝，又拿了幾份資料過來，向安達簡單地說明要做的事。

然而接下工作沒多久，安達便後悔了，那排山倒海的資料簡直沒完沒了，看得他頭痛起來。但基於這是他本人主動說要做的，他又不好意思反悔，只好聚精會神盼著能把工作趕快做好。

時間來到下班前的半小時，看著電腦裡的那堆數字，安達知道自己是不可能準時下班了，但令人慶幸的是，餘下的工作倒不是一整晚也做不完，大概只要加班個一小時就好了。只不過，他可能要讓黑澤等他了……明明是他主動約黑澤的，都怪他對要獨自加班的藤崎小姐於心不忍，又對自己的工作能力太有信心，才會把事情弄到這般田地。

他懊惱地拿出手機，向黑澤發了一條訊息﹕「抱歉，我可能要加班一小時……你要等我嗎？還是我們再約好了？」

「我等你。」黑澤幾乎是秒回了這三個字，再配以一個抱抱的貼圖。安達轉頭偷瞄了黑澤一眼，內疚地又發了一個抱歉的貼圖，重新專注於工作上。

沒多久，身邊準時下班的同事們逐一離去，黑澤也拿著自己的公事包，坐到安達的旁邊。他關心了幾句後，才知道原來安達是為了幫藤崎小姐才要加班，頓時心裡不是滋味，立刻換上一副營業的笑容，主動請纓幫忙﹕「分一些給我做吧，人多好辦事。」

雖然藤崎小姐以部門不同不應麻煩他為由婉拒了一下，但是看到黑澤堅持要幫忙的樣子，還有想到兩人的關係，便迅速點頭道謝。

【啊……好難受，本來這時候應該和安達在約會的。我得趕快弄好跟安達去吃飯！】

安達身體不禁一僵，俯視地面才發現兩人的皮鞋碰到了，頓覺一陣內疚，但聽到黑澤腦裡想的是「約會」而非「約會的練習」時，又覺得有點好笑。

【安達真的是太善良了，居然主動幫藤崎小姐的忙……慢著，安達最近不是開始拒絕浦部前輩給他的工作了嗎，他為什麼要對藤崎小姐這麼好？他該不會是喜歡她吧……啊，如果是清純可愛型的藤崎小姐，我能有勝算嗎……】

安達在心中反了個白眼，要不是會暴露魔法的事，安達多麼想立刻否認黑澤心中的念頭，他本以為黑澤已經不會再懷疑他的心意，看來要改變一個人的思想真的並非一朝一夕的事，他仍需努力。他悶悶不樂地瞄了黑澤一眼，最終還是忍不住拿出手機，點開備忘錄輸入了一段字給黑澤看﹕「我知道你在吃醋，不許胡思亂想。」

黑澤登時不禁「欸」了一聲，不可思議地盯著安達看，心想安達怎麼會看穿他自以為藏得很好的小心思，頓然變得有些不好意思。

「……我們快點把這做完吧。」安達清了清嗓子，難為情地低聲說道，又把腳移開了一點。

「嗯。」黑澤嘴角含笑地應了一聲，便埋首於工作。見此，安達也忍不住扯了扯嘴角，他發現其實黑澤蠻好懂的，大概是以前的他太害羞不敢注視對方，才會一直依賴魔法，害怕失去魔法吧。

多虧營業部王牌的加入，三人最後只需加班半小時就把工作做完了。藤崎小姐鄭重地向兩人道謝，兩人笑著說了「不用客氣」和「辛苦了」後，便迅速離開了公司。

「抱歉啊，把你捲進來了，都是我不好，明明是我約你的……」安達抱著後腦杓，一臉內疚地對黑澤說。

黑澤笑著搖搖頭，「沒事，才半小時而已，這真的不算什麼啦。」

「那是多虧你的幫忙……」安達不好意思地垂著頭，「謝謝啊。」

「小事啦。」黑澤不以為然地說，又咬著下唇直盯著安達問道﹕「話說回來，安達怎麼知道我吃醋了？」

「哈？一看就知道啊。」安達理所當然般地回答，雖然他是聽見了黑澤的心聲才能這麼快察覺到，但是他深信即使沒有魔法，這點小事他也是能看出來的。

黑澤不禁怔了一下，「欸？有那麼明顯嗎……」

「那是因為我一直看著你啊……」安達害羞地小聲說道。

黑澤霎時間停下了腳步，挑起雙眉，「嗯？你再說一遍。」

『安達知道自己在說什麼嗎？他怎麼老是冷不防地向我表白啊，這叫我的心臟如何撐下去？』

「我才不要。」安達悶哼了一聲，彆扭地拉著黑澤的衣角，「我肚子餓了，我們趕快走吧。」

【啊，安達真的是太可愛了……】

安達連忙鬆開了手，紅著臉看著前方走了幾步，不敢注視黑澤的眼睛，低聲呢喃﹕「你以後可以吃醋，但不可以懷疑我不喜歡你，知道嗎？」

良久也沒等到回應，安達忍不住回頭看了看黑澤，只見那人又驚又喜地睜大雙眼，愣愣地站在原地。

「你幹嘛——欸？」

還沒等安達說完，黑澤便驀地抱了上去，張開雙臂緊緊地擁住他的小天使。

安達慌張地拍著黑澤的後背，「等一下，黑澤……有人在看啦。」

黑澤無視安達的掙扎，把頭靠在安達的肩上，甜絲絲地笑了起來。

【安達實在是太犯規了，你這樣讓我愈來愈喜歡你，是要叫我怎麼辦啊？】

聽此，安達也不禁囅然一笑，決定不理會途人的目光，也伸出手緊緊抱住了黑澤。

得到安達的回應，黑澤心滿意足地笑了笑，又再把人抱緊了一點。兩人內心洋溢著幸福，在街上不自覺地搖擺身體，彷彿世界只剩下他們兩人一樣。

『我果然真的好喜歡這個人啊。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又寫了一章廢甜哈哈~  
> 最近的心靈需要廢甜來自我治癒啊


	18. 打亂的次序

今天安達要跟黑澤看電影。

明明昨晚早已決定好穿什麼，但到了早上實際穿上後，對著鏡子左瞧右看時，安達又覺得好像還是另外一件比較好看。他看著鏡子裡的自己低聲嘆了口氣，心想著自己昨晚的一番糾結到底意義何在。都怪以前的黑澤，說他穿每一件衣服都可愛好看，才讓他如此猶豫不決。

雖然他曾跟黑澤約會過很多遍，但一想到今天是兩人重要的「初次約會」，他的心情像是回到了當初一樣，份外緊張。所幸的是，黑澤並沒有提議浮誇的約會路線，而是選擇了樸實的王道約會地點。要是黑澤跟他說要來一場直升機約會，還偷偷準備了一百朵紅玫瑰的話，他可能會嚇到即場昏倒。雖然下午要看的電影他早已看過了，但醉翁之意不在酒，安達並不介意再看一遍。他對黑澤的小心思瞭如指掌，看電影這回事，就是為了在黑暗中牽小手啊。

「嗡嗡——嗡嗡——」

安達拿起手機一看，是來自黑澤的訊息﹕「抱歉，我有點興奮過頭，已經在安達家附近了……但你不用理我，我會自己到處逛逛的！」

安達怔了一下，突然想起以前好像也發生過似曾相識的事，特別是頭幾次的約會，那個從來只有早到沒有準時的黑澤，總是過分早到。一般而言，為了不造成別人的困擾，即使早到了也不應告知對方，應當裝作沒事般如常赴約，而黑澤作為一個出色的業務員，當然也深諳此道。所以，安達很快便恍然大悟，黑澤其實是在向他撒嬌，渴望得到自己的關注，讓他自己早點出去陪他。

想到此，安達無奈地笑了一下，乾脆撥了個電話給黑澤﹕「喂？黑澤你現在在哪兒？你直接上來我家吧，別在附近閒晃了。」

換作是以前的自己的話，肯定會瞬間方寸大亂，讓黑澤先在附近逛逛，然後到了約定的時間才見面吧。不過，現在的他早已脫胎換骨，應付這點小事還是遊刃有餘的。

那個格外注意禮貌的黑澤，這次罕有地沒有裝模作樣地推辭幾句，而是興高采烈地說著﹕「真的可以嗎？那我十分鐘後上來！」

其實黑澤走過去不消三分鐘就到了，但為了不要嚇壞安達，只好拼命按捺住想要立刻衝上去的衝動，預留些許時間給安達準備一下。

安達隨便應了一聲，便掛斷了電話。十分鐘的時間不長也不短，他站在鏡子前換了幾個姿勢，反復確認自己映照出來的模樣，雖然硬是覺得哪裡美中不足，但想到時間有限，還是豁出去好了，反正以前黑澤也誇過他穿這件好看。他手忙腳亂地收起攤在床上的衣服，整理了一下書桌的東西，從櫃子裡拿出了一雙黑澤專屬的備用拖鞋，看著大門舒了一口氣。

他坐回床上，神經兮兮地環視著房間的每一個角落，檢查有沒有忘記收拾的地方，又時不時偷瞄大門的方向，想著黑澤到底什麼時候才按下門鈴。他屏住呼吸，心臟噗通噗通地狂跳起來。

「叮噹——」

聽到期待已久的門鈴聲，安達幾乎是從床上跳起來的奔到門前，也沒確認是誰便打開了門。當然毫無懸念地，映入眼簾的便是黑澤。

「進、進來吧。」安達咽了咽口水，裝作氣定神閒地說道。

黑澤微微一笑，「打擾了。」

如他想像一樣，黑澤穿上了他最愛的卡其色風衣，那件風衣配上黑澤的顏值和身高，簡直人神共憤，耀眼得讓他不敢直視。

安達遞上備用拖鞋後，便替黑澤掛起了風衣。看著黑澤打量了一下自己的房間，他不禁有些不好意思，指著一旁的茶几說﹕「你隨便坐。」

黑澤點了點頭便坐下了，他尷尬地撓頭說﹕「抱歉啊，我早了一個小時到……」

「沒關係，反正我也醒了。」安達搖了搖頭，走到冰箱前，「你要喝什麼嗎？不過我家只有綠茶。」

「那就綠茶吧，麻煩你了。」黑澤看著安達拿出了一瓶兩公升的綠茶，不禁失笑，心想安達果然很愛喝綠茶。

安達把綠茶倒進一個淺綠色的杯子裡，放到茶几上，在黑澤的旁邊坐下了。

「謝謝。」黑澤接過杯子，喝了一口又笑著說﹕「很好喝。」

【好想跟安達卿卿我我啊，但一上來就這樣，會不會顯得我很有企圖？】

安達怔了一下，低頭一看才發現原來他們的膝蓋碰在一起了，連忙挪向旁邊一點。他若有所思地抬頭看了黑澤一眼，嘴唇微張卻不知道該說什麼好。他也很想跟黑澤親親抱抱，但是貿然撲上去的話，只會顯得過於突兀。他努力回想著以前的他們，到底是怎樣自然地進行肢體接觸，卻又覺得同樣的模式不適用於剛開始交往的他們，在心裡暗暗嘆了一口氣。

黑澤似乎是察覺到空氣中飄蕩著些許的尷尬，挑起雙眉提議﹕「我們要出去逛逛嗎？還是你想先待在家裡。」

「……待在家裡。」安達彆扭地回答，因為要是在外面的話，就更難跟黑澤親熱了。

黑澤有些意外地點了點頭，「好。」 

然後，又是一陣沉默。

安達忐忑地看著黑澤，心想他們明明每天都有聊不盡的話，怎麼今天冠上了「第一次約會」的標籤後，兩人就忽然變得那麼拘謹了。

安達垂下頭緊抓著自己的膝蓋，鼓起勇氣率先啟齒﹕「抱、抱歉，我好像有點緊張……」

聞言，黑澤不禁輕輕一笑，難為情地摸著自己的後腦杓，「其實我也是。」

接著，安達也忍不住笑了出來，整個房間的氣氛頓時柔和了不少，他打趣道﹕「我剛才都忘了吐槽你早了一個小時到呢，你是笨蛋嗎？」

「那、那是因為……」黑澤害臊地抿嘴，卻編不出一個合適的理由為自己辯解。

安達見此忍悛不禁，托著腮幫子問﹕「你就那麼想要快點見到我嗎？」

「嗯……不行嗎？」黑澤咬著下唇，老實地回答。

明明是自己先去撩他的，但一看到黑澤咬唇的模樣，安達頓覺臉上一陣燥熱，他忸怩地回答﹕「沒有不行啦。」

「我、我去倒杯水。」安達慌張地站了起來，迅速逃離現場，試圖掩飾自己不可抑止的心跳加速。

「欸？你……」黑澤趁安達伸手去拿杯子時，倏地從後面抱住了他，讓懷裡的人不禁一驚。

【安達沒有反抗呢，我是不是可以一直這樣抱住安達？】

安達的左臂懸在半空，大腦一片空白，放下了杯子後，也不知道該否繼續倒水。

「再這樣跟安達共處一室的話，我怕我會控制不住自己，一直想要抱住安達。」黑澤的嘴唇貼著安達的耳畔，低聲細語。

【若是安達知道我並非只想抱著他，還想近進一步的話，肯定會嚇倒他吧。】

安達難耐地吞了吞口水，良久才輕輕吐出了一句「沒關係」，他自己也不知道他的「沒關係」是回應黑澤嘴上所說的話，還是他那見不得人的心聲。

黑澤聞言明顯一怔，卻只是一言不發地把人抱得更緊。

【啊，安達又在亂說話，真是太犯規了……】

安達動了動從黑澤的懷中掙脫，把身體轉過去正面看著他，情不自禁地摟住他的脖子，閉上眼睛吻了上去。

沒等黑澤反應過來，安達便已鬆開了他的唇，臉紅耳赤地撇開視線。黑澤的心跳頓時亂了節奏，他用充滿渴望的眼神直盯安達的雙唇，顯然地剛剛那蜻蜓點水般的吻並不能滿足他。他伸手抬起了安達的下巴，忍不住側頭吻了下去。

【安達的嘴唇軟軟的，好喜歡。】

安達害羞地吸吮對方的溫唇，他覺得擁有魔法下與黑澤親吻，實在是太羞人了，居然要一邊聽著黑澤的心聲，一邊回應他的吻，這是什麼恥力挑戰嗎？

【我記得安達上次不小心把舌頭伸進來了，那是不是意味著我也可以這樣做？但好害怕會嚇到他啊……】

聞言，安達的身子不禁顫了一下，但此刻的他只想遵從自己的慾望，他不想再看到小心翼翼的黑澤，他想看的是黑澤為他瘋狂的模樣。他主動伸出了小舌，輕輕舔舐著黑澤的唇瓣。

黑澤的心跳驀地漏了一拍，他確定安達與上次不一樣，這次分明是有意識地想和他深吻，讓他又驚又喜。他用舌尖撬開了安達的牙關，將自己的嫩舌滑進了安達的嘴裡，溫柔而霸道地吸吮著每一片柔軟，索取著每一個角落。

【好想要安達的全部。】

兩人的舌頭難耐地繞在一起，熾熱纏綿，一瞬間房間裡只剩下淫靡的水聲。一股電流竄過安達的身體，他被黑澤吻得全身發麻，雙腿發軟，他只能遵從自己的本能，把黑澤抱得更緊，任由自己的舌頭貪婪地攫取屬於黑澤的氣息。但光是這些還遠遠不夠，他想要更多、更多，將整個人與黑澤融在一起，讓自己的身體沾上他的氣味。

兩入的身體緊緊貼在一起，安達瞬間察覺到兩人都起反應了，但被情慾支配的他，還不想結束這一吻。他一邊深吻著黑澤，一邊下意識地扭動腰肢，用自己的下體磨蹭黑澤的褲襠。

【欸？安達知道自己在幹什麼嗎？應該說，他也硬了？啊啊啊，他知道自己在玩火嗎？我要忍住才行，我要努力忍住……忍住……但這叫我怎麼忍下去啊啊啊！】

安達的腦袋突然清醒了一下，但他這下子也不知道該怎麼收場了。他們明明連手也沒牽過才要去電影院約會，但如今所有的次序都被他打亂了，他頓時有些不知所措。

他眼神迷離地推開了黑澤，「我……」


	19. 我有話要說

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，我開了一個假車，不要打我XDD  
> 這篇文也快要結束了(嘆氣)

黑澤以為安達忽然害怕了，趕忙拉開了距離，硬擠出一個微笑，「沒關係，我們可以慢慢來。」

「不是的，我……」安達惘然若失地看著黑澤，懊惱地抱著頭，不知道該從何說起。他曾跟自己約定過，他必須在與黑澤發生親密關係前，向黑澤坦白這一切。不然，他覺得自己的所作所為，如同「先上車後補票」般卑陋齷齪。他希望他與黑澤的第一次，是在沒有任何隱瞞下，神聖地進行。

然而，他還沒做好與黑澤坦誠相對的心理準備。雖然他的直覺告訴他，黑澤會選擇相信他的話，也會全盤接納這樣的自己，但他的內心深處仍隱約存在著某種恐懼，害怕黑澤會對他失望透頂，從此離他而去，那麼他就是親手將自己推進萬劫不復的地獄之中。

「真的沒關係。」黑澤想到安達可能是顧慮到自己的心情，百感交集地扯起嘴角笑了笑，「我可以借安達的廁所用一下嗎？」

安達愣愣地點頭，但一看到黑澤提起腳步時，又猛地搖了搖頭，拉住了黑澤的手臂，垂著頭結結巴巴地說﹕「我、我不討厭，也不害怕跟你做那些事，我只是……我只是還沒做好心理準備而已，給我一點時間。」

【欸？他說他不討厭？他知道自己在說什麼嗎？那些事是指我想像中的那些事吧？啊……所以說，他剛才安達不是因為害怕才推開我的？那其實是在害羞？他為了我拼命解釋的樣子也太可愛了吧……】

黑澤會心微笑，握住了安達的手，「後續就留待下次，一步一步來吧。」

他本來就是習慣把樂趣留在後頭的人，如今知道安達並不抗拒接吻以上的事，他願意等到安達身心也準備好的那一天。

安達紅著臉點點頭，鬆開了黑澤的手，總算是舒了口氣。情到濃時發生關係本是無可厚非，就算不做到最後一步，他也大可以用手幫黑澤打出來，但是他還是不想打破與自己的約定，害怕因為一時間被下半身牽著鼻子走而後悔。想到此他不禁歪頭一笑，他什麼時候變得這麼像黑澤了？居然這麼注重儀式感。果然情侶待在一起久了，就會愈來愈相像嗎？

後來的事，安達已經記不太清楚了。他們各自解決了後便匆匆地出門，到了一家網絡上好評的餐廳吃飯。而待他回過神來，他已經和黑澤在電影院裡，吃著爆米花看電影。雖然他們之間存在著一種微妙的尷尬感，但兩人不約而同地裝作沒事發生過般，方才的小插曲無阻他們約會的興致。

自從安達得悉黑澤買了最後一行的票後，他便對自己之前的猜測更加確信不疑——黑澤鐵定是為了在黑暗中與自己牽手，才提議說來看電影。然而電影已經播到中段，黑澤還是沒有行動，只是安份地坐在他的座位上，全神貫注地看著電影。這倒是讓安達急了，他不禁猜想是否因為剛才的意外，令黑澤產生應該跟自己保持距離的錯覺。

他心不在焉地盯著銀幕，不時偷瞄黑澤那骨節分明的手掌，糾結著自己要不要乾脆主動牽下去。他皺著眉頭七上八下的，又伸手去拿了一顆爆米花，卻不小心跟黑澤的手碰在一起。

「啊，抱歉。」黑澤用氣音小聲說道。

安達瞬間意識到機會來了，頓時雙眼發亮，他瞥了黑澤一眼，又低眉垂眼地輕輕觸碰著他的手背，絲毫沒有躲開的意思。黑澤挑眉，立刻讀懂了安達的暗示，扭頭看著安達勾唇一笑，輕輕地握住了他的手。

【終於牽到手了！不知道安達也會像我一樣小鹿亂撞嗎？不行，心臟給我冷靜一點，要是緊張得手心冒汗就不好了……】

掌心傳來一陣熟悉的溫暖，那絲絲暖意驟然流遍全身，直抵安達內心的最深處，溫暖了他的心田，讓他不禁嘴角含笑。

「你的手怎麼這麼冰？」黑澤蹙眉，將安達的手拉到自己膝上牢牢包覆住，捂熱他的手心。

安達難為情地搖搖頭，表示自己也不得而知。仔細回想，雖然他們牽手的次數寥寥無幾，但每次牽手的時候，自己的手都是被黑澤捂熱的——但不是以這樣的方式。

安達動了動手指頭，牢牢地纏上黑澤的五指，微冰的指頭眷戀著那厚實的溫暖。黑澤先是怔了一下，接著也把手指緊貼安達的手背，兩人十指緊扣。

【啊……好喜歡，好可愛，喜歡，好喜歡，超喜歡。】

不管聽了多少次，安達還是覺得好害羞，滿臉卻是止不住的笑意。但沒過多久，待黑澤冷靜下來後，他臉上的笑容就瞬間僵住了。

【之前就覺得，安達好像對這些事很熟練啊，我真的是他的第一個交往對象嗎？不管是牽手的方式，還是那嫻熟的吻技……啊，還有他抱著我睡的那次，要是沒有跟別人一起睡的習慣，他會像那樣鑽進我的懷裡嗎？說起來，不自然的地方真的不少呢……】

安達的心驀地一沉，悵然地看了黑澤一眼，卻只見黑澤回以一個溫柔的微笑。要不是他有魔法，根本看不出黑澤在心裡藏著這些想法。

【難不成是他騙了我，他其實有跟別人談過戀愛？但我又覺得安達不像是會說這種謊的人……再者，我默默觀察了安達七年，他要是有對象，我能不知道嗎？但如果他真的沒有任何戀愛經驗值的話，又怎麼解釋他的那些行為呢？莫非是渾然天成的？還是說透過網上自學，也能裝作很熟練的樣子？】

黑澤若有所思地瞄了安達一眼，又將視線投回銀幕上。

【唉，不過就算退一萬步說，如果他真的騙我了，那又如何？誰無過去呢……啊啊啊，可是那樣的話，我會在意得不得了……可惡，到底是哪個傢伙奪走了安達所有的第一次！】

接著，安達的腦海裡閃出了不少奇怪的畫面，例如﹕他被某個女生告白的場面、他與女生在遊樂場約會的快樂模樣，還有他與別人擁吻、把人推倒在床上的身影。黑澤豐富的想像力，讓他不禁感到一絲無奈，心想不管是哪個場景，都不曾發生過。因為他所有的第一次，都只屬於黑澤一人。

【啊……好想知道啊，但果然還是不能問出口吧，他會覺得我不相信他……一旦問了，我們之間就會出現某種無法逾越的鴻溝，他心裡從此可能會有一條刺……不對不對，我怎麼老是假定他欺騙我了呢？對方可是那個純真可愛、真誠待人的安達啊，他怎麼可能會騙我呢？再說，他也沒有騙我的理由啊。一般來說，要騙人應該反過來說曾經有過交往的經驗才對吧，畢竟都三十歲了。我剛才居然懷疑了他一下，真是對他太失禮了。嗯，我應該要相信安達，安達是不會騙我的。】

聽到此，安達已經無法裝出一副從容不迫的模樣，他的嘴巴不聽使喚地顫抖著，額頭冒出冷汗，心裡彷彿被一顆無形的大石壓得喘不過氣，腦裡頓時一片空白。他好想立刻把手抽開，這樣他就能不用再聽到那些讓他內疚的話，卻又害怕貿然拿開的話，黑澤會胡思亂想。

在他的糾結之下，電影不知不覺便已播完了。跟喜歡的人十指緊扣本該是甜蜜的，但整場電影下來，他卻只感到如坐針氈。如今燈亮了，黑澤鬆開了他的手，他倒是有種如釋重負的感覺。

但他知道，他不能再隱瞞下去了。黑澤已經察覺到端倪，那個比常人敏感的他，接下來只會在自己身上發現更多違和的地方。若是自己瞞到不能再瞞的那一刻，恐怕就會覆水難收了。

「接著要去哪裡逛逛嗎？」黑澤站了起來，指著電影院的出口笑瞇瞇地問。

安達點點頭，一言不發地站了起來，臉上浮現出複雜的表情。

黑澤瞬間察覺到安達低落的情緒，不禁皺起雙眉，心想難道是剛才的電影不好看嗎？他們明明看的是喜劇，剛才的結局更來了一個大反轉，好笑之餘還精彩絕倫，按道理說安達不應該露出一副無精打采的樣子，他是看久了，坐久了，感到累了嗎？

黑澤抿著嘴想了想，又提議道﹕「還是我們今天就先到此為止好了？那你就可以早點回家休息一下，因為我看你好像有點累了。」

安達黯然地搖頭，用微顫的手抓住了黑澤的手臂，隔了良久才緩緩啟齒﹕「我有些話，一定要跟你說……」

黑澤瞬間有種不祥的預感，這個場面似曾相識，他大概知道安達要對他說什麼了，硬擠出了一個比哭還要難看的笑容。

安達剎時讀到黑澤的心聲，趁黑澤還沒把話說出口時，沒好氣地搶先道﹕「放心，不是你想的那樣，我不是要跟你分手。」

『我只是怕你要跟我分手。』

黑澤愣了一下，但看到安達神色凝重，直覺又覺得不是什麼好事，躊躇了一下，只是輕輕張嘴說了個「好」字。

「……詳細到了你家再說。」安達把手收回，垂著頭低聲說道。

『加油啊安達清，你一定可以說出來的。』


	20. 喜歡的是誰

安達本以為自己已下定決心，但一旦來到黑澤家門前，他又突然害怕起來了。他拍拍自己的雙頰，告訴自己不能再臨陣逃脫，他今天必須把所有話說開。

『只要再鼓起一次勇氣就行了，再一次，就再一次……要相信自己，我一定可以的。』

與黑澤交往後，黑澤總是不厭其煩地鼓勵他。有好幾次他處於放棄的邊緣時，都是黑澤的一句「相信自己」，讓懦弱的他得到了莫大的力量和勇氣，才能向前跨出第一步。若然沒有與黑澤相遇，光靠自己的努力，也許他一輩子都無法從自己的殼走出來，蛻變重生吧。

「請進。」黑澤推開門說。

安達攥緊拳頭，點了點頭。踏進玄關時，彷彿有一隻無形的手，在他背後輕輕地推了他一把，腦裡隨即響起了那句熟悉的「相信自己」，讓他不禁一愣。他猛地回頭，卻只見身後一片漆黑，空無一人。

「怎麼了？」黑澤歪著頭問，一句話把安達喚回現實。

「沒什麼。」安達搖頭一笑，轉身關上了門。

住在他心裡的黑澤，又不小心跑出來了。每當感到疲憊時，只要閉上眼睛，那人的話便會縈繞在他的耳邊，溫柔地鼓勵著他。他知道，黑澤只是換了個方式，繼續守在他的身邊。

「你先坐下吧，我給你倒杯檸檬水。」黑澤從櫃子裡拿出了一個杯子，扭頭看著安達說。

「嗯。」安達輕輕地應了一聲，內心五味雜陳。

他坐在沙發上環視四周，將黑澤家的每一個角落，都深深地刻進腦裡。他害怕，如果黑澤不接受他的說辭，這便是他最後一次踏進這個家。但不論結果如何，他也總得先試試才行。他要誠實地面對自己，將自己的想法傳達給對方。

黑澤將一杯檸檬水放在茶几上，在安達的旁邊坐下，心神不定地搓著雙手。安達瞥了他一眼，知道他是對自己要說的話好奇得不行，但又不想給自己帶來壓力，只好等待自己主動說出來。

安達低頭看著茶几倒影上的自己，深深吸了一口氣，硬著頭皮地緩緩啟齒﹕「我啊……其實有兩件事一直瞞著你。」

他忐忑地偷瞄了黑澤一眼，只見對方一臉疑惑，欲言又止的樣子。他緊握拳頭，咬著下唇，知道自己必須要接著說，卻半天也吐不出一句話來。那個沒出色的自己，又在關鍵的時刻躊躇了。

『嘴唇快動，給我說啊，我得說出來才行！』

黑澤看到安達面有難色，不禁擔心起來，握住了安達的手，「如果不想說的話，不用勉強自己。」

【是什麼難以啟齒的事嗎？】

「不行，我今天一定要跟你說，但是……但是……」安達激動地搖頭，驟然紅了眼眶。

儘管安達在家裡已經練習過千遍萬遍，但當這一刻真正來臨時，他還是不由得怛然失色。一想到坦白過後，兩人的關係便可能不復以往，他便下意識地想要拖延時間，一點點就好了，就一點點，讓宣告死亡的那一刻再延後一點。

黑澤一下子慌了，連忙伸手拭去安達眼角的淚水，焦急地問﹕「怎麼了？」

【到底是什麼話，才會讓安達如此難受？】

被黑澤這麼一問，安達本來在眼眶內打滾著的淚水，紛紛掉下來了。他哭著鼻子，用顫抖的聲音委屈地說﹕「我怕我要是說了，黑澤你就會討厭我，要跟我分、分……分手。」

最後的那兩個字，光是要說出口，就花光了安達所有的力氣，一陣強烈的窒息感不斷襲向他。

黑澤瞬間懵了，但很快便反應過來，立刻抱住了安達，心痛地安撫道﹕「傻瓜，我怎麼可能會討厭你啊？我喜歡你都來不及了。」

【是這麼嚴重的事嗎？到底發生什麼事了？】

安達輕輕推開了黑澤，卻哭得更兇了，上氣不接下氣的，他哽咽著說﹕「你如果知道了以後，可能就不會想像這樣抱住我，觸碰我了。」

黑澤聞言滿腹狐疑，但還是重新牢牢抱住了安達，溫柔地拍著他的背，「不會的，我永遠也不會討厭你。如果說出來讓你這麼難受，我寧願你不要強迫自己說好了。」

【我到底該怎麼辦，才能讓你不哭？】

安達一邊緊緊抓著黑澤的後背，一邊用力搖頭，啜泣著說﹕「我不想再騙你了。」

語畢，他又從黑澤的懷裡掙脫出來。他從沒想過，自己的情緒居然會失控到這個地步。他閉上雙眼，黑澤的那句「相信自己」再次在腦裡響起。他知道，他不能再逃避了。

「我……」他重重地吸了口氣，用豁出去的覺悟說﹕「我其實能讀被我觸碰到的人的心聲。」

黑澤不禁蹙眉，嘗試消化安達的話。

「前陣子生日開始就變成這樣，不是有處男會變成魔法師的傳說嗎？那是真的。」安達看著一臉茫然的黑澤，繼續說﹕「你在電影院裡想的事情，我都聽到了。你覺得我不像是第一次談戀愛，對吧？你還想像了我跟其他女生去遊樂場約會的畫面。剛才也是，你一直想著到底是什麼事，才會讓我這麼難受。」

聞言，黑澤收起了原先半信半疑的目光，認真地聽著安達的話。

「對不起，一直沒有告訴你。」安達內疚地咬著下唇，「我很差勁吧……可是，我沒有騙你，我——」

「安達。」黑澤馬上打斷了安達的話，「冷靜點。」

他溫柔地擦掉安達臉上的淚痕，真誠地看著安達的雙眼說﹕「我沒有覺得你騙我。」

他握住了安達的手，「你這麼認真地告訴我，一定是真的。」

安達低頭看著那對手，想起了自己以前向他坦白魔法的事時，曾經撥開了他的手，讓他受傷不已。

安達遲疑了一下，苦笑著說﹕「你不害怕嗎？你現在這樣抓住我的手，我可以讀到你的心聲喔。」

「我知道。」黑澤淺淺一笑。

【我不害怕，你盡管讀吧。】

「什麼叫做盡管讀，你是笨蛋嗎。」安達頓時有些哭笑不得，忍不住小聲吐槽了一下。

黑澤立刻鬆了口氣，「你終於笑了。」

【雖然安達哭得很漂亮，但我還是比較喜歡安達笑著的樣子。】

安達無奈地瞪了黑澤一眼，又想起了什麼，黯然地搖頭說﹕「可是，我還有一件事瞞著你，還沒跟你說……也是很荒唐的。」

黑澤怔了一下，難以置信地睜大了雙眼，那一瞬間他把所有荒謬的事都想像了一遍，包括但不限於﹕安達其實是個女生、安達的屁股裡藏著一條貓尾巴、安達已經三百歲了、安達可以跟動物聊天、安達可以在天上飛、安達可以瞬間移動等等。

安達的臉上驟然泛起一圈紅暈，「欸，我剛剛好像讀到了一些奇怪的東西。」

「啊，抱歉，我忘了你會聽見……」黑澤抱著頭，尷尬地訕笑著。

【都怪我有那些奇怪的妄想，安達會不會討厭我啊……】

安達白了他一眼，「我才不會討厭你啦，永遠也不會。」

被黑澤這麼一鬧，自己的眼淚都縮回去了，心情也放鬆了許多，讓安達不免覺得有點啼笑皆非。

「我其實……」他吸了一口氣，繼續坦白﹕「我其實是從未來穿越過來的——不過要說是未來，也不是很遠的未來，只是半年後的世界。」

「啊？」黑澤瞬間懵了，還有些小失落，因為安達原來沒有貓尾巴。

安達忍不住又白了他一眼，好想把手抽開，卻被黑澤抓得更緊。

「抱歉，我又……」黑澤還沒能好好控制自己的意識，登時有些難為情。

安達清了清嗓子，「我跟黑澤在那個世界也在交往。一開始我不知道為什麼會穿越過來，腦裡一片混亂，看到黑澤你就只想趕緊跟你在一起。所以從月初起，你應該會覺得我的行為舉止有點奇怪……」

黑澤瞬間露出一副恍然大悟的樣子，也從沒想過去懷疑安達的話，因為只有這樣，才能說明所有不合符邏輯的事。

「等一下。」黑澤想起什麼重要的事，立刻睜大了雙眼，「你跟我……不是，是他才對。你跟他進行到哪一步了？」

安達聞言愣了一下，從沒想過黑澤的關注點如此奇特，立即漲紅了臉，「就、就……全部……」

「全部？」黑澤的臉立刻黑了，但一想到如果是自己的話，又不感到意外。

【所以安達所有的第一次，都不是屬於我啊……】

「對不起，我一直瞞著你……」安達小心翼翼地觀察著黑澤的表情，慚愧地說。

黑澤主動抽開了手，遲疑了一下才動了動嘴唇﹕「我有個問題想要問你。」

雖然他剛才讓安達盡情讀他的心聲，但現在，只有現在，只有現在這一刻，他不想被安達窺探自己內心的想法，他害怕會因而被安達討厭。

安達頓時怔住了，看到黑澤果然還是會介意魔法的事，他的心不禁咯噔了一下。

黑澤忐忑地咽了咽口水，「安達其實是喜歡他，還是喜歡我？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果愈寫愈長……  
> 還寫得太慢，趕不上白色情人節嗚嗚T_T


End file.
